Balancing The Books
by HazzardHusker
Summary: When a woman from Chicago is sent to Hazzard, she finds her tidy life turned upside down and out of balance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Hi! Yes, I am doing two stories at the same time. This one has been on the computer for a long time, and in my head even longer. I don't consider it to be that great of a story, but there's a purpose behind it. There's a story within a story here – mine! When I did my profile, I completely forgot to include the story of how The Dukes of Hazzard personally affected my life:) I was going to include the story at the end (actually, I had), but I noticed on the 'new posting rules' that long author's notes about themselves are not acceptable. So, if you want to read it, you will have to go to my profile page.

I've been really trying to catch spelling errors, and I hope that I've gotten them all. My new version of Word doesn't seem to have a 'dictionary' in it, and it's highlighting words that are spelled correctly. Not sure exactly how to fix it, but right now, I'm without a spell-checker.

If the style seems a little different, it's because it's a very early version of my ff writing. I never intended on anyone reading it:) Hope you won't be too disappointed!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes and no infringements intended.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 1

IT'S A BIRD, IT'S A PLANE, IT'S A CAR?

It was a beautiful, spring day in the southern part of the United States. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the birds were singing as if they were in a choir, and everything for miles was in full bloom. Living in Chicago, it was sometimes easy to miss the special things that went along with each season, except for the snow and ice in the winter and the year round wind, and those were phenomena that would have been nice to live without. It was one of the things that Jackie Johnson loved about her job. She traveled a good deal of the time, to big cities and small towns alike, and it gave her a chance to see things that she never would have if she'd been confined to a desk everyday.

She had gotten off the main interstate a few miles back as she approached Atlanta; the little town she was going to wasn't accessible by it. The only way to get there was via highways, and that was fine with Jackie, because it gave her the best tour of the area. She'd never been to Georgia, and from what she knew of the state, she was expecting to see peach trees all over. So far, she hadn't seen one, but she had been treated to a colorful variety of plant life, and it was beautiful. She just passed a sign saying her destination was about 30 miles away when she was treated to something else she would have never seen had she only worked in an office.

"What the...?" she mumbled to herself, as her eyes were taken off the road and were now focussed above her. Something was flying overhead, and she was fairly certain that it wasn't a bird or a plane. It looked like a car had sailed right over her, and despite all of her travels, flying automobiles weren't something she was accustomed to. When it landed, she saw that she had been right. It was a car, a bright orange car, though what kind she wasn't sure. She wasn't going to get enough time to figure it out, either. In the few seconds she had been distracted and the auto had descended, she had stopped paying attention to her own driving. As she approached a three way bend in the road, another car came plummeting down one of the intersecting paths from no where. It was driving at a high rate of speed, and her car was on course for a collision with it. She veered the steering wheel to the left to avoid the impact, finding herself no longer on any kind of a road. The shock of the flying orange car and the scare of almost being hit had distracted her. Once she left the pavement, she lost control of her own vehicle. She tried to regain it, but it was too late. The tree in front of her jumped out of no where, and she didn't react fast enough. She hit it head on, remembering nothing after that, as she slumped over toward the passenger side. The culprit car kept right on going; the driver not even bothering to check the rear view mirror. The flying, orange car had stopped after its landing and its occupants watched the entire accident take place.

The blonde driver already had the car turned around in the direction of the orange Mustang, now touching the tree. Even if they hadn't thought they may have contributed to the accident, they would have stopped to help. It was just their nature, and it was the way they'd been brought up. They still lived in a place where people helped other people. They could see that the car had sustained some damage, but when the door didn't open and no one made an effort to get out, nor could they see a head sitting upright, they knew that something was wrong. In a flash, they were parked next to the strange vehicle. It wasn't an everyday sight to see the orange General Lee parked next to another orange vehicle. Though not as done up as the Dodge Charger, the Mustang was also considered a classic car, and the two sat side by side looking as if they belonged together.

Bo looked in the passenger side window while Luke peeked in the driver's side. "It's a girl," Bo muttered, not knowing why he was so surprised. "She's not moving, Luke," he said with a shaky voice. He was feeling a little guilty for their part in causing the wreck, though in the back of his mind he knew that the car that ran her off the road was really more at fault. They went flying through the air on a regular basis, often causing Hazzard's patrol vehicles substantial damage, yet no one ever got hurt. They'd gotten comfortable believing that they, and everyone else, were invincible. Lying across the front seat was a young woman who had just shattered that myth for Bo Duke.

Luke was also concerned about the fact that she wasn't moving, but he was the level headed thinker of the two cousins. He couldn't fall apart or Bo definitely would, and that wouldn't help the stranger. "Let's get her out of the car, Bo." When his blonde haired cousin looked up at him across the roof of the car, Luke told him to come over to his side.

Bo nodded, following his older cousin's instructions.

Carefully, Luke slid in as best he could and sat her up, keeping a hand around her so that she didn't flop around or fall completely out of the car. He then jumped over her, getting her to the edge of the seat. Telling Bo to take her, he finished his instructions by suggesting that his youngest cousin set her down on the ground.

Bo gathered her in his arms, but Luke had to tell him again to put her down so that they could look her over. For some reason, Bo was resisting the suggestion. Luke didn't understand that the blonde liked the way she felt next to him.

Once they had her under the tree, Luke began to look her over. "She's breathing," he announced with a sigh of relief. Taking out his handkerchief, he started wiping away the blood that had gathered on her forehead and was trickling down the side of her face.

As Bo watched Luke play medic, he was mesmerized. Even with the blood, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on, and he was known for the fact that he liked the ladies, all of them.

Next, Luke did a quick check of her limbs. "I don't think that anything's broken. She's probably got a concussion. Let's take her back to the farm and call Doc Appleby to take a look at her. I don't think we need to take her to the hospital."

Bo nodded, helping Luke pick her up. Without being told, the blonde crawled in the passenger side of the General. He had enough driving for one day, and for some reason, he wanted to be the one to hold her. Luke carefully guided her through the window, and Bo wrapped his arms around her, supporting her head the way that Luke told him to.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

Living in a place like Hazzard had its rewards, though most big city folks never understood them. One of those perks was that the local, country doctor still made house calls, and a little while after Luke called him, Doc Appleby arrived. Immediately, he asked the boys to wait outside.

They were beginning to wonder what was taking so long, as they sat on the porch steps, waiting for the prognosis report. When the older gentleman told them to come back in, Bo practically ran over his cousin trying to get through the door first.

"How is she?" Bo asked, fear evident in his blue eyes.

"She's got a concussion, that's for sure. That cut on her forehead was deep enough to need a few stitches, too."

"Is she going to be ok?" Bo asked impatiently.

"As long as she wakes up pretty soon, I'd say she should be fine. If she doesn't, we'll need to get her to the hospital so I can run some tests. Anyway, I don't think that's going to be necessary, but just in case. When she does wake up, she's going to have one heck of a headache, and she'll probably be sick, as I'm sure you both remember from your own experiences with concussions. I'm going to give you a prescription for something that will help with the pain, and I'll leave you a couple now in case she wakes up before you can fill it. I know this sounds contradictory, but once she wakes up, the best thing for her will be rest. Just keep an eye on her, and wake her every couple of hours. I'll be back a little later to see how she's doing."

"Thanks Doc," Luke said, taking the prescription and the two individual capsules, as he walked him to the door.

"Yeah thanks, doc," Bo agreed, as he walked back into the living room and sat down in the chair, to once again start watching their guest.

After observing Homer Appleby drive away, Luke joined his cousin in the living room, thinking that he'd never seen him looking so worried. "We should go get this filled," he commented, waving the slip of paper in his hand.

Bo nodded, but didn't say anything.

Daisy wasn't home, she was spending some time with her friend. Uncle Jesse wouldn't be back until later, so that just left the two of them at the farm. Luke knew that one of them needed to stay with the girl, and logic told him that it should be himself. In the event of an emergency, he was probably the best suited to handle it. Normally, he would have expected Bo to have agreed, jumping at the chance to go to town rather than play nursemaid. However, his cousin was acting anything but normal. Luke didn't know if Bo was feeling guilty or awestruck, but he had been almost catatonic since the ordeal happened. Since he'd been driving the General at the time, it was understandable for him to be feeling some amount of guilt, but Luke knew how far the boy could push things when he was upset.

Not getting the response he was hoping for, Luke sighed. "I'll go," he said, seeing Bo nodding again while his eyes never left the girl on the sofa. "I'll stop by her car and pick up any luggage she might have, and then I'll call Cooter and have him come tow her car into town," he added.

Again, Bo just nodded.

"You stay here with her," Luke told him, knowing that's exactly what Bo intended on doing anyway. Annoyed from receiving nothing but a bobbing head, Luke raised his voice. "You gonna be ok, Bo?"

Finally, Bo tore his eyes away from the couch and looked at Luke. "Yeah," he replied.

This time it was Luke's turn to nod. "Give me a holler on the CB if you need me."

"Okay," Bo mumbled, returning his gaze upon their patient.

Luke walked out of the house. He was hoping that the girl would wake up quickly so that Bo could return to normal, whatever that was for Bo Duke. He vowed that his baby cousin was off the hook for the moment, but he was going to get him behind the wheel again as quickly as possible. He also promised that if his cousin wasn't saying more than one word utterances by the time he got back, he was going to drag him out to the barn to find out exactly what was going on inside that blonde head of his.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

As Bo was keeping watch, awareness was returning to Jackie Johnson. She felt like she was floating in a fog that only Londoners could appreciate. She didn't taste or hear anything out of the ordinary, so she moved on to the next sense. Something smelled different to her nose. It wasn't bad, but she couldn't quite think of what it was. Deciding that it was neither important nor offensive, she wanted to move on to her sense of sight, but was assaulted by the senses of feel and touch instead. The first thing she knew was that her head hurt, too much so to open her eyes.

Underneath her fingers, she felt something soft, but unfamiliar. She moved her left hand, the one between her body and the back of the couch to make sure that she was feeling it; she was. Becoming a little more adventuresome, she moved her hand a little more. The softness gave way to a texture she couldn't remember, and she moved her fingers again to confirm its presence. It was hard to describe. What she felt at first had been a fabric, and though she thought this was, too, it was moremore coarse, like upholstery. Thinking that the answer may be locked in her memory, she tried to remember what the last thing was that she could recall, and found that she wasn't sure. Though the pain in her head was still there, she knew that if she wanted any answers, she was going to have to rely on her last sense: sight.

Her head was facing away from her observer, as she slowly cracked her left eye open. Looking to her fingers, she discovered that they were resting on a couch and she was covered with a quilt. So far, she had been right. The problem was she didn't know the sofa or the blanket. Letting her eye travel a little upwards, she also didn't recognize the wall that the sofa was resting against. Pushing the pain aside, she slowly moved her head to see as much as she could. The more she saw, the more she knew that she had no idea where she was. When she finally rolled her head to look in the opposite direction, she saw someone sitting across from her looking back at her. Not knowing where she was had been bad enough, but not knowing who had been watching her, was terrifying. Her eyes grew wide and she jumped as much as her injured body would allow.

Bo was out of his chair in a flash, but he saw her cowering more with each step he took. He saw her fear, and understood it; waking up in a strange place with someone she didn't know looking at her could do that to a person. "It's ok, it's ok," he said, trying to calm her as he approached the sofa. "Don't be scared," he told her, thinking that was probably easier said than done. "You had an accident, and me and my cousin brought you here to our farm. My name is Bo Duke." Smiling at her, he gently knelt down next to her.

Now it was her turn to stare wide-eyed at him as he had been doing to her. Despite his assurances, she was still afraid. She wanted to believe him, but didn't know whether to trust him or not. It wasn't until she really looked at his face, noticing that he had a beautiful smile and kind eyes that she started to relax a little.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

Rolling her eyes upward, she thought it was ridiculous that she had to think about that question. The fact was she felt awful. Raising her hand, she touched the spot on her forehead that was now covered with a gauze pad.

Bo reached over and took her hand, bringing it back down to her side, but not letting go of it. "Don't touch that," he said softly. "You hit your head. You've got a concussion and you had to have a few stitches."

Digesting what he told her, she allowed her hand to remain in his for a few seconds, thinking that it made her feel safe. Then removing her hand and placing it next to her, she tried to sit herself up, not feeling threatened anymore, but still feeling vulnerable. She didn't know why she wanted to be upright or where she planned on going, but for some reason, it was important. Unfortunately, she didn't make it.

Sliding one arm behind her back, Bo eased her back down. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked in a concerned voice. "You need to stay down for a little while," he told her, brushing the hair out of her eyes, which were getting very heavy. "Doc Appleby's going to be back in a little bit to check you over again. Why don't you get a little bit more rest til he does?" Bo suggested.

His idea sounded like heaven to Jackie. She wanted to follow his advice so bad, but there was something that was preventing her from being able to. Her eyes and her body were fighting her mind. Her eyelids would close, only to shoot wide open to stare at the man sitting beside her, once again holding her hand. Something told her to trust him, but all the training she'd ever had said that it was unwise to allow yourself to go unconscious while a person you didn't know was only inches away. She didn't need training to know that; common sense would have told her the same thing.

Sensing her concerns, Bo whispered in a reassuring voice. "It's ok. You're safe. I'm not going hurt you. In fact, I'll stand guard over you. Trust me, no harm will come to you on my watch. Scout's honor," he vowed, giving her the signal.

Her eyes won out, closing as she gave a little giggle.

"What's so funny?" Bo asked.

"You don't look like a boy scout," she told him, drifting off to sleep with his laughter ringing in her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Hey guys! Thanks for all the feedback. Any suggestions on this one would be greatly appreciated:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infrigements intended. (The orange Mustang is mine - not that anyone would want it:)

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 2

STARING

The next time Jackie's eyes fluttered open, there were two people looking down at her: Bo and an older gentleman.

"Ah good. Bo here said you woke up once. That's real good. I'm Doc Appleby, and I'm just going to have a quick look, okay?" When she nodded her consent, he continued. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Jackie Johnson," she replied.

"And where are you from, Jackie?"

"Chicago."

Not just making pleasant conversation, the doctor was trying to ensure that nothing more serious was going on . Satisfied that she wasn't having any type of memory loss, he shared his diagnosis. "Well young lady, I think you'll be just fine, though I'm sure your head does hurt. I'd recommend that you take one of the painkillers I left earlier, and get some more rest. Bo, could you get one for her and a glass of water?"

Returning a moment later with the items the doc had requested, Bo handed them to him, and he in turn, handed them to his patient. At first, she looked at the white object, unsure as to whether she should really take it or not. Sensing her reluctance, Doc Appleby assured her that it was alright.

Giving in, Bo helped her to sit up. When she was finished, he helped her back down, then took the glass away.

"Well, I'd say by tomorrow you should be feeling much better. If you need me, call me, but I don't think that you will. It looks like Bo here's been taking real good care of you."

"Thank you," she offered, though whether she was talking to the doctor or to Bo wasn't clear.

"You're welcome," they both answered at the same time.

Bo walked out with the man that had been taking care of his entire family as long as he could remember. "You sure she's going to be ok?" Bo asked, wanting the truth now that they were alone.

"Yes Bo, she'll be fine," he replied, patting him on the back. "Like I said, if you need me, give me a call. Otherwise, just let her rest and if she needs any more of the pain medication I prescribed, make sure she gets it. She should be up by tomorrow, the next day at the latest."

"Thanks Doc," Bo said, feeling a wave of relief wash over him.

By the time he got back inside, Jackie had gotten herself into a sitting position and was trying to stand up. "Whoa there! What are you doing? You need to lie back down," Bo informed her, trying to ease her into compliance.

"I can't," she confessed.

"Why? What's the matter?" Bo asked, thinking that the relief he felt might have been premature.

Looking sheepish, she answered his question with a question. "Do you have a bathroom I could use?"

Understanding that except for nature's call everything was fine, the blonde relaxed and grinned at her. "Sure. Let me help you," he offered, sliding his arm around her waist and helping her to rise slowly. Even though he'd gotten her up as easily as he could, she swayed when the weight hit both her feet. Bo encircled her with both arms, keeping her still while she tried to get her bearings. "Dizzy?" he asked. Her head was resting against his chest, and he could feel the nod through the fabric. "Okay, just wait a second." He was quite happy to have her remain in the position she was for as long as she needed. After a minute, she started to straighten up. "Ready?" he asked, looking down so that he could see her face.

"Yeah," she said, giving a ghost of a smile that he thought was probably awesome when it was at full strength.

"Okay, let's go," he announced, leading her down the hall, but keeping a tight grip on her.

When they got to the little girls' room, he helped her inside, wondering what to do next. He was scared to leave her by herself, but he doubted she was going to let him stay. "I'm sorry that we don't have any females in the house right now. My cousin, Daisy, lives here, too, but she won't be back until Sunday. You think you'll be okay for a few minutes by yourself?"

"Yeah," she told him.

"Okay. I'll wait outside, but if I hear any thumps, I'm warning you right now, I'm coming in."

Despite making the pounding in her head even worse, she couldn't help but laugh at the threat. "Definitely do," she told him, hoping that it wasn't going to come to that.

Now chuckling himself, Bo assumed that she had a good sense of humor, as well as a pretty face. Banged up and in pain, she'd already managed to make him laugh twice.

Leaning against the far wall, Bo waited until the door opened. Seeing that she was getting more unsteady on her feet by the minute, and assuming that it was in part due to the medication starting to work, he rushed to her side. Their guest already had a concussion; the last thing she needed was to fall and injure herself further. Intending to help her out of the hall the same way he'd helped her in, her feet weren't cooperating. Without warning, Bo scooped her up in his arms. "This will be a lot easier and a lot safer," he told her.

"I can walk," she protested.

"Oh I know, but this just makes me feel better," he said, not wanting to get into a long and lengthy debate over her ambulatory abilities.

"You'll hurt yourself," she mumbled, continuing to protest even though she was already resting her head against him, breathing in his wonderful scent.

"Nah, you're light as a feather, sweetheart," he told her, surprising himself with the term of endearment that slipped out.

Jackie, however, didn't catch it. She was too busy paying attention to the fact that they weren't going back out into the living room. She felt him reach down and open a door, and as she looked around, she could see that they were in a bedroom; she could also see that it was a room that belonged to a female. Bo had told her that his cousin lived there, too, but it didn't stop her from becoming alarmed. Unable to even walk on her own, she knew she wouldn't be able to fight, should her host's intentions not be honorable.

"You'll be more comfortable in here, and Daisy's not using it right now, anyway," Bo told her, noticing that she had become fearful, again. Even after he set her down, he could see that she was anything but comfortable. Pondering what to say, his eyes were drawn to her blood stained shirt. "Would you like me to get you something of Daisy's to wear?"

She looked at him, not knowing what he was talking about until she followed his eyes down to the red spots on her clothing. "Oh no, that's ok. I've already been a lot of trouble," she replied.

"No trouble at all," he assured her. "Well, if you don't want to wear any of Daisy's clothes, how bout one of my t-shirts? I do have a few clean ones," he joked.

It took her a moment to realize he was kidding. "Okay, thanks," she agreed, not able to explain why wearing his shirt seemed like so much less trouble than accepting something that belonged to his cousin.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Now you just stay right here, and don't try to get up," Bo instructed.

"I won't," she promised, "scout's honor."

When Bo looked back, he saw that Jackie was now giving him the scout's signal. He laughed again, but unlike her earlier reaction, he cocked his head to one side. "You do look like a girl scout," he observed, leaving while she tried to figure out if he had just insulted or complimented her.

Returning a couple of minutes later, he stopped suddenly. "Okay, I think this will...work." There was no need to finish; she was already lying down and fast asleep. Smiling and shaking his head, Bo walked over and pulled up the covers around her. He didn't know why he was possessed to do so, but before he straightened up, he bent down and kissed her on the forehead, then laid the t-shirt on the table next to the bed.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Uncle Jesse arrived home only moments before Luke. The boys had planned on spending the day together, and the absence of the General told the old man that they were still out. With Daisy being away, he wasn't expecting to find anyone in the house, and certainly not in his niece's room. However, like the three bears, Goldilocks was sleeping in Daisy's bed and Bo had made himself comfortable, watching her sleep.

"Bo? What the…..? Who……?" Uncle Jesse didn't know which question to ask first: why there was a strange woman in Daisy's bed or who she was. Before he could decide or Bo could respond, they heard the screen door opening and closing. Looking down the hall, Jesse Duke saw Luke walking toward him, carrying what looked like a prescription from the pharmacy. "All right, what's going on here?" he asked, forming a complete question, and deciding that they could answer in the order of their choice.

Re-grouping in the kitchen, Luke explained the morning's events leading up to their unexpected guest. When he stated that he had no idea how she got into Daisy's room, Bo completed the story up to the current timeline.

"Well, I guess we'll just do what Homer said and check on her every couple hours but let her sleep," Jesse announced.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

If Bo had gotten his way, he would have been allowed to resume his watch. However, his uncle had other ways for the boys to occupy their time. Jesse promised that he'd make sure she was alright, but he caught his youngest peeking in on her every so often.

So, it wasn't surprising that after dinner, the youngest Duke was looking for an excuse to return to Jackie's side. Having completed all the tasks they'd been given, there was no reason that he couldn't. Saying that he was going to see if she wanted some soup, Bo disappeared with a bowl of the miracle cure. Jesse Duke claimed that his chicken soup could cure anything, and what it couldn't cure, it could make feel a whole lot better. The three Duke cousins had always agreed with him, and whenever one of them wasn't feeling well, that's what they looked forward to and exactly what they got. Luke and Uncle Jesse had their doubts as to whether the young lady would be up to eating just yet, and both of them recognized it for the excuse it was.

"Should I be worried about him?" Uncle Jesse asked Luke after Bo left.

"I don't have a clue. I don't know whether he's feeling guilty or Cupid just shot him with an arrow," the brunette replied.

The older man thought about it for a minute. "Knowing Bo, I'd put my money on Cupid."

"I hope so," Luke mumbled, not knowing why he was so irritated with his cousin's odd behavior.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

When Bo walked into Daisy's room, there was still enough natural light coming in the windows to allow him to see. As he approached the bed, he noticed that sometime while he had been gone, the young lady had woken up and changed into the t-shirt he had left for her. Gazing down, still holding the soup, he decided that he liked the way it looked on her.

Resting on her back, her long blonde hair was spread out on the pillow and resembled a halo surrounding her head. Bo smiled to himself, thinking that a halo was perfect since she looked just like an angel, even with the bandage and bruises. He set the soup down on the table, then sat down on the edge of the bed. Softly calling to her, he gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open, trying to focus on him while he explained that he had brought her something. She looked at him for a moment, but he could tell that she wasn't exactly awake. When she closed her eyes, he took it that she wasn't interested in the soup, and moved from the edge of the bed back to the chair.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The next time she woke on her own, it was dark and she was still disoriented. Sitting up, Jackie looked around the darkness, trying to figure out where she was. Looking down at herself, she didn't recognize what she was wearing. She began to panic, finding that she could remember nothing when a figure began to move, only adding to her fear.

Bo moved back to the edge of the bed. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he reminded her where she was.

It took a moment, but finally she nodded as her memory returned and her agitation began to calm.

"I brought you some soup," Bo told her, indicating the bowl on the table. "I could heat it up if you'd like some."

"No thank you," she replied, thinking that food was the last thing she wanted at the minute. Not only was she not hungry, she was trying to convince herself that she wasn't going to be sick.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"I've been better," she admitted.

She didn't have to go into great detail about how she felt. One look at her answered that question. Remembering a couple of concusions he'd suffered in the past, Bo could sympathize. "Why don't you take another pain pill?"

She didn't know how to respond. Swallowing it might prove to be the final straw on a stomach that was already threatening to lurch. However, if it worked, it might help the symphony playing in her head, allowing her to sleep. The pain won out as she crossed her fingers. "Okay," she agreed.

Having swallowed the nasty tasting drug, and once again snuggled under the covers, she looked at the young man still sitting next to her. "Thank you. You've been most kind."

"Well yeah, you know what they say about southern hospitality," Bo grinned.

"I certainly do, and they sure got that one right."

"Thank you," he replied, taking it as a personal compliment. "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea," she said, starting to close her eyes. She felt the mattress rise as his weight was removed, and assumed he was going to leave until she heard the creaking of the chair next to her. Opening her eyes, she saw that he had once again taken up his position. "Why don't you go to bed? You really don't need to sit there and stare at me."

"I like staring at you," Bo heard himself say, unable to believe that he'd let the words slips out.

Jackie didn't exactly know how to respond to the innocent compliment. If there had been any real light in the room, she would have witnessed him turning twelve shades of red. Unable to see his embarrassement, she wondered if he always said things like that. "What a sweet thing to say," she commented, "but you're going to be tired, and it really isn't necessary."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive."

"Well, okay then, but if you need anything, just holler. I'll leave the door cracked open. Uncle Jesse is right next door, and me and Luke aren't that far away, either."

"Okay. Thank you. Goodnight," she bid him, wondering who Luke and Uncle Jesse were. She seemed to remember speaking to an older gentleman earlier, but she wasn't sure if that was real or she had been dreaming.

"Goodnight," Bo told her, pausing to look back before slipping out of the room.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Luke was surprised to hear their own bedroom door opening. He had assumed when he looked in Daisy's room, before turning in for the night, that Bo was there to stay. Rolling over onto his back, he watched his cousin peel off his clothes. "Didn't think I'd see you til morning. I guess I expected that you'd be spending the night in that chair," Luke commented.

"I was going to, but Jackie told me to go to bed," Bo spat.

Luke grinned, hearing the frustration in Bo's voice. "Hmm cuz, I think you're losing your touch. Maybe I should go try and see if she tells me to go to bed, too," Luke joked. The last thing he expected was that it would make Bo mad, but as he heard him punch his pillow, he knew he'd upset him.

"Bo, you okay?" Luke asked, sitting up on his elbow.

"Fine Lukas, go to sleep," the blonde said, turning toward the wall, unable to explain why he was irritated and taking it out on his best friend.

Luke didn't say anything else, but found that he was unable to close his eyes. Staring up at the ceiling, he wondered just what exactly was going on with his already temperamental cousin. He hoped that in the morning, things and Bo would return to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Hi Everyone! Glad to see that this move went smoothly:) I hope their new service works a little better than the old one, but so far, it's not looking good. Thanks for all the reviews and feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 3

IF PIGS COULD FLY

When Jackie opened her eyes in the morning, she expected to find herself in her own bed back in Illinois, laughing at the incredibly strange dream she'd had. As she looked around the room, she knew that it had been no illusion; it had been real. Seeing her blood stained shirt still lying on the floor where she tossed it, she looked down to see that she was wearing a t-shirt that she couldn't be sure who owned. She vaguely recalled a handsome young man tending to her, and like the shirt, assumed that he was also real. He'd been kind, and almost every time she had woken up, he had been nearby. "What did he say his name was?" she asked herself. "Bo, I think?" she answered, hoping that she did at least remember the good Samaritan's name.

Sitting up, her head reminded her of the ordeal she'd survived, though it was nothing compared to what it had been the night before. Noticing her jeans lying next to her shirt on the floor, she decided it might be a good idea to put them on. The blonde haired young man had a habit of appearing out of nowhere, and she didn't want to get caught with her pants down, literally. She could only hope that she hadn't already been in a situation that would embarrass her as soon as she remembered it. Dressing the lower half of her body, she was left to decide between the stranger's t-shirt and her own, soiled top. Had she looked around the room closer, she would have seen her luggage piled in the far corner, but she didn't. She opted for the t-shirt, hoping that the man wouldn't mind if she borrowed it a little longer.

Walking over to the dresser, Jackie Johnson looked in the mirror and scared herself. Most of her long blonde hair was sticking out in every direction, except for a few strands that had been matted down with red. A big piece of gauze was covering part of her forehead, and black and purple bruises dotted her otherwise clear and light complexion. "Oh no," she muttered, as her ow big, blue eyes stared back at her.

Seeing a comb sitting nearby, she hoped that the female of the house wouldn't mind. She really had no choice; there was no way she could walk out of that room without at least taming the wild beast she called hair. Dragging the brush as gently as she could through some of the tangles, trying not to aggravate the headache she still had, eventually her blonde strands looked like they belonged in twentieth century civilization. She spotted some cosmetics, and decided to give them a try, not caring if she had to replace them. Still thinking that she looked like she'd been in a fight and come out the loser, she knew there wasn't anything else she could do without her own supplies and a nice, long shower.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked down the hall to where she could hear voices. Moving through the living room, she saw the couch that she had first woken up on. Pausing in the doorway to the kitchen, she found three men working, though two looked a little lost. Leaning against the frame, she didn't make her presence known. She was watching a scene from the Three Stooges meets Suzy Homemaker, and it was comical.

The first man she saw was significantly older than the other two. He had gray hair and a beard, and both were a little on the long side Dressed in overalls, he epitomized the American farmer, and she gathered that he was the head of this family. He also looked like he was the only one who even remotely knew what he was doing in that kitchen, so it was only natural that he should be barking out the orders.

The second man was younger, but he looked to be older than the blonde. Both of the younger men had thick hair, but that was about the only thing in common that they shared. While the blonde was tall and thin, the other man was shorter and much more muscular. His wavy hair was dark compared to the yellowish color of the younger man. Both were handsome, but in a different sort of way. As her eyes found the one she recognized from the day before, she wondered how they were all related. None of them looked alike at all.

That thought was quickly pushed aside as she watched the blonde looking totally out of place. She could only see him from the side, and wondered if his face and eyes were really as kind as she remembered them or if her mind had just made that up in order to put itself at ease. One thing that had not been exaggerated; he was every bit as handsome as she remembered.

Jackie was brought out of her thoughts when the dark haired man started speaking to her. "Morning," he greeted her. "You look much better than you did yesterday."

With a horrified expression, she replied, "then I would have hated to have seen myself yesterday."

"Nah, you were just as pretty as a picture," Bo told her, smiling as he closed the gap between them.

"Have a seat, young lady," the older man invited. "We were just going to have breakfast."

"Are you feeling any better?" Bo asked her, as she winced at the mention of food .

"Yeah, but I think I'll skip breakfast this morning," she replied.

"Okay. C'mon, let's sit you down," the blonde suggested, slipping his arm around her waist and helping her to the table. She knew that she should protest, tell him that she was fine, but frankly, she liked his arm there so she just let him lead the way.

"Would you like some coffee?" the older man asked, and to that question, she agreed.

"Ah, thank you...sir," she said, not having a clue as to what his name was.

"That's my uncle Jesse, my cousin Luke, and I'm Bo. We're the Duke family."

She was glad that she had remembered the young man's name correctly, but as she took a sip of the hot liquid, a funny thought struck her. "Luke Duke?" she whispered, as she started to grin. "I'm sorry, it's real cute," she told him, hoping that she hadn't offended him.

"That's ok," he laughed. "I get that all the time."

"I'll bet you do."

"I'm Jackie...Johnson. You've all been very kind. I don't know how to thank you."

Thinking that she might want to put her thanks on hold for a while, Luke asked her if she remembered what had happened.

"I was driving," she stated, as she searched her memory for any details it could find. "Then I thought I saw a car...flying. No, that can't be right. I must have dreamed that up. I don't really know what's real and what I imagined."

"You weren't dreaming," Bo told her. "We did fly right over you in the General," he admitted.

"The General?" she asked, thinking that this was getting weirder by the minute.

"The General Lee. It's the name of our car," Luke informed her.

"Is it orange?" she asked.

"It sure is," Bo said nervously. "Look, we're really sorry for spooking you like that. We don't get too many out of town visitors here, and well, we do it all the time so we just think everyone's used to it. Anyway, another car came out of no where. We don't know who it was cause they didn't stop, but you swerved to avoid them and then you hit the tree."

Looking over at Bo, she could tell that he felt bad. "Then that's not your fault," she assured him.

"If we hadn't distracted you, ya might not have lost control of the car. We're real sorry," Bo told her.

"Well, if pigs could fly, we might all be millionaires, too," she giggled. Uncle Jesse snickered at the comment, but the boys failed to respond. "Look, there's a lot of 'what ifs' in the world. You can't blame yourselves for that. If I had kept my eyes on the road like they tell every driver to do, I might not have lost control of my car, either. That's why they call it an accident," she said, patting Bo's hand as a measure of reassurance, glad that his expression lightened immediately. "I'm just glad that I'm not going crazy," she said, "but, how'd I end up here?"

In between eating, the boys filled her in on the details. After hearing them, another thought suddenly struck Jackie Johnson. "Where's my car?"

"A friend of ours is the mechanic in town. We called him, and he towed it to his garage. He's something of a wiz, so it's in good hands and I'm sure it'll be done real soon," Luke told her.

Just then another male voice from outside the door made its presence known. "It's done, Lucas," he said.

"Hey Cooter, come on in. We'd ask you to have breakfast with us, but we ate it all," Uncle Jesse laughed, getting up to get another cup of coffee.

"That's so sweet of you, Uncle Jesse," Cooter told him, stepping inside. "Ma'am," he said, tipping his hat. "I take it that the orange Mustang belongs to you."

"Orange Mustang?" Uncle Jesse asked. "Lordy, you mean to tell me that there's someone else driving an orange car in this world?"

She laughed and nodded her confirmation.

"Just goes to show that she's got real good taste," Bo said.

"That you do, ma'am. That really is one fine automobile," Cooter told her.

"How is it?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to know.

"Well, one tire was blown out, and there was some frame damage to the front end and hood. I fixed it all up, and it's parked right outside."

"Really?" she asked, wanting to see for herself, but having her head remind her that getting up too quickly wasn't such a good idea. Bo told her to sit back down, saying that he'd go out with her in a minute. "How much do I owe you?" she asked, turning to look at the mechanic, again.

Cooter quoted her a price, and the young lady looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "What? Too high?" the mechanic asked.

"No, I was thinking that was quite a bargain, actually. Are you sure that's all it is?"

"Yes ma'am," he responded, a grin lighting up his features. He wasn't used to being told that his prices were too low by the good folks of Hazzard, but compared to big city prices, maybe he was undercharging them.

"There's only one problem," Jackie continued. When everyone turned to look at her, she added, "I don't know where my purse is."

"Oh, your purse and your luggage are in Daisy's room. I picked them up yesterday when I met Cooter at your car," Luke told her.

"Oh ok. Guess that means I can give you your shirt back," she giggled at Bo, getting up to go get her money.

Bo knew she didn't mean anything by the remark, but it felt like a slap in the face. He liked having her wear it. "You just keep it as long as you want. It looks better on you than it does on me, anyway," he yelled after her, and the other three men agreed.

Coming back with money in hand, she paid Cooter and thanked him again for the bargain and the speedy work.

"So, you're from Chicago?" he confirmed, pocketing his fee and sitting back down at the table.

"Yes I am," she said.

"Is it really windy there?" Bo asked, wanting to kick himself for sounding like such an idiot.

"Yeah," she laughed. "It is."

"Do you like living there?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I've lived there all my life, so it's home."

"Yeah, but you know what they say? Home is where the heart is," Bo lightly commented, not even trying to hide the fact that he was flirting with her.

The other three men rolled their eyes, and Luke decided to rescue their guest. "So, where are you headed to?"

"A little town called Hazzard," she replied, turning her attention away from the blonde.

"You're in Hazzard," they told her, explaining that the town itself was about 15 miles away.

"Good! Then it looks like I made it to my destination."

Still being flirtatious, Bo wouldn't be detered. "So, are you here on business or pleasure?" He asked, hoping that the pleasure would be all his.

"Business," she replied, but didn't elaborate.

After a little more conversation, Uncle Jesse announced that the chores wouldn't get done by themselves. Jackie offered to help, wanting to repay their hospitality, but she was put in her place immediately. Realizing that they weren't going to let her do anything, and she'd already been a lot of trouble, she declared, "I should probably get going."

"Go? Where would you go?" Bo stammered.

"To town," she replied. "I've got a reservation at a boarding house."

Bo and Luke were both trying to talk her into staying when Uncle Jesse interrupted them. "You know, miss, that's probably not the best idea. You probably shouldn't be alone with a head injury, and Daisy won't be back for a while, so you're more than welcome to stay."

It took all three of them to persuade her, but eventually they got her to agree. Before long, she started to regret that decision. She offered several times to help with anything, but all three of the Duke men were stubborn, and refused. In some ways, it became the longest day of her life.

As evening approached, they wouldn't even let her help with the dinner dishes, though she assured them that she felt much better. She spent most of the day wishing that she would have left for her room in town. She wasn't used to being ordered to simply sit. However, when everything was done for the day, Bo extended an invitation that included more sitting, but this one she discovered she really liked. He called it genuine southern porch swinging, and they gently rocked as they looked up at the sky and talked about nothing in particular. The disappointment she felt surprised her when the late hour ended their session.

6


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone! Well, here's the next chapter. It's a little longer than normal, but I couldn't find an appropriate break.

Thanks to everyone who's responded to my dilemma of 'where is this going?' Especially, HG Stewart, Elenhin, and Samwiseatheart. Thanks to HG, there is another story in the works, and the patience of Elenhin and Sami have helped to solve some of the mystery.

Anyway, thanks to all. I always appreciate the feedback, but never more so than on this one:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 4

YOU SURE YOU NEVER BEEN ON A FARM?

Almost 48 hours after being distracted by a flying, orange car, Jackie Johnson started feeling a little like her old self. After a long shower and her own make-up, the voluptuos blonde was able to cover almost all traces of the accident except for the large bandage. Taking it off, she replaced it with a much smaller, flesh colored one and then combed her hair so that it was almost completely covered. She began feeling human again, and hoped that she was finally starting to look like it, too.

As she straightened up the room that she had graciously been allowed to use, Jackie thought about the irony of the situation she found herself in. Normally, when she away on business, she only arrived at her destination the day before her assignment was scheduled to begin. It helped ensure that no one would be alerted to her presence in advance. Besides, she wasn't partaking in a vacation; her job was to get in and get out. Seeing places that she'd never otherwise visit was the extent of her pleasure, and she wasn't there to socialize or to make friends. Yet, something about this assignment had been different from the moment she read the file. It was almost as if the state of Georgia had extended her a personal invitation; one which she accepted. Unable to ignore the calling, for the first time, she left early. Whatever she'd expected to discover, ending up on a farm with people she didn't know hadn't been it.

The family that had taken her in were nice, and she appreciated everything they'd already done for her. Wanting to repay their hospitality, Jackie decided that she'd offer to do whatever she could to satisfy that debt before moving on. She still had a little time to try and see if she could find what it was that had been calling her in the first place.

Satisfied that the room was in pristine condition, Jackie made her way out to the main part of the house. Breakfast was once again being prepared when she joined the men in the kitchen to report for duty. Not hiding her presence like she did the day before, they all did a double take when they saw her

"Wow! You look different," Luke said, re-gaining his composure first.

"I'd say you must be feeling better, miss," Uncle Jesse told her.

Bo just stood there, staring, and she couldn't believe it, but she thought she might actually be getting used to it. Since they'd met, he had spent a lot of time doing just that.

"I feel much better," she informed them, turning away from the blue eyes that felt like they were glued to her.

"You're beautiful," Bo blurted out, saying the first thing that popped into his head. Though it was true, he'd wanted to say something that was witty and worth remembering, but something about this girl could make Bo say and do things that even he couldn't explain.

Turning her eyes back to the blonde, Jackie was completely taken off guard, and there seemed to be no end to his ability to do that. She wasn't a stranger to being complimented. Working more with men than women, she brushed them off for the lines they normally were. Hearing such sincerity in those words wasn't something she was accustomed to. "Thank you," she whispered, casting her eyes to the floor, before busying herself next to Uncle Jesse.

After sharing their morning meal and cleaning up inside, Jackie asked what she could do to help. When she was told that she could gather the eggs, she didn't think it sounded too difficult. What she didn't realize was that the chickens didn't always want to give up their prized possessions, or that it was very possible to have them break in your hands. Breaking more than she gathered and leaving the chickens in disarray, she doubted that the Dukes considered her to be any help at all.

Next, Luke asked her if she had ever milked an animal before. Taking into consideration how the egg gathering had went, he wasn't surprised when she told him no.

"Well, it's something that eveyrone should experience, at least once, and it requires personalized instruction." Instructing her to sit down on the stool in front of him, he leaned forward causing her to do the same. Then, taking her hands and putting his over them, he showed her exactly how to milk a farm animal.

"I think that gathering the eggs is looking better and better," she laughed. "I doubt that this would ever be my favorite chore on a farm."

Before they knew it, Luke and Jackie were cracking one joke after another, easily playing off the other.

Bo had been outside when the laughter drifted his direction. Deciding to check it out, he walked into the barn, not happy at what he was witnessing. In his opinion, Luke and their guest were sitting too close to each other, and enjoying something that didn't include him, and that was unacceptable.

"Luke, Uncle Jesse's looking for ya." Once again he said the first thing that popped into his head.

Luke looked up, annoyed with the interruption. "What's he want?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. Go find him and ask him," Bo replied.

After Luke excused himself, Bo used the pretense of another chore to lure Jackie away.

"Bo! Uncle Jesse says he didn't ask…….to see me," Luke trailed off as he walked out of the house to discover that neither his cousin nor their guest were anywhere to be found.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Jackie's plan was going astray. She intended to be on her way before lunch, but as the sun sat high in the sky, she was still at the farm. Close to noon, she'd already put in close to a full day's work, and there was plenty more where that came from. She told herself that she just couldn't leave while there was so much to be done, but part of her knew that was only an excuse. She couldn't explain it, but she seemed to be looking for any reason to stay.

"You sure you never been on a farm before?" Luke asked her when they once again were gathered around the kitchen table.

"Positive, why?"

"Cause you're pretty good for a city girl," the brunette declared.

"Yeah right!" she giggled, doubting that the chickens would agree. She knew that he was just being kind. Between living in a big city and her line of work, she didn't see much use for her primitive, new skills in the future, but she couldn't deny that the compliment pleased her anyway.

Interrupting them, Jesse announced that he needed the boys to go into town, and Jackie could have used that as her own cue to depart. Instead, she offered to stay and help inside the house with tasks she was much more comfortable with and capable of. Not having to concentrate so hard on what she was doing, her mind drifted away to thoughts of two young men.

She couldn't deny that she liked them; both of them. Almost opposites of each other, they were also different from men that she normally associated with. Since she was gone so much of the time, she didn't date much. It was true, but it was also a convenient excuse. Truth be told, she simply hadn't met a man that she'd been interested in for a long time.

If someone would have asked her what her definition of the perfect man was, she wasn't sure she would have been able to have given them one. Until recently, she doubted that it would have included phrases like 'small town,' or 'farm boy,' but something about her two, new friends made those words sound very attractive.

Luke Duke was probably closer to the type of man that would catch her eye. Physically attractive, he had a sharp mind, and that was something she always found appealing. Yet, Bo Duke stirred something in her that she'd never felt, and never would have believed she could. He had an innocence and sincerity about him that she couldn't deny could melt her heart. She just didn't know if she wanted it to.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

By the time the guys got back to the farm, Jackie had finished the laundry, vacuumed, dusted, and was helping Uncle Jesse with dinner. As the boys trotted up the steps, they could hear the two chatting. From what they heard, it sounded like Jackie and their uncle were getting along quite well.

"Wow! The place looks great!" Luke commented as he looked around.

"Jackie's been busy here," Uncle Jesse said.

"Well, Daisy will sure be surprised that the place doesn't look the pig sty she normally says she comes home to," Bo laughed.

Smiling at the boys, Jackie found herself monitoring the clock on the wall. Morning had turned to afternoon, and now the afternoon was giving way to evening. There were no more chores left to be done, and therefore, no more pretexts that she could come up with to delay her departure. Before she could proclaim that the time had come, Bo extended an invitation.

"Since it seems that you're feeling ok, we were wondering if you'd like to go out tonight?"

"What'd ya have in mind?" Jackie asked, happy to play along.

"Well, if you're feeling up to it, we thought we'd take you jukin down at the Boar's Nest," Luke said, not wanting to be left out, and making sure that she understood it was a joint invitation.

Her eyes rolled up, then looked from one to the other. "What's jukin, and what's a Boar's Nest?" she asked a little suspiciously. Somehow, it sounded a lot like hunting.

"Jukin is dancing," Bo said.

"And the Boar's Nest is the place to be on Saturday nights in Hazzard," Luke finished.

"Oh, well in that case, I'd love to," she accepted.

Bo managed to nudge his cousin out as he escorted her outside with the brunette tagging behind.

As they walked up to the orange car with the 01 painted on the door, she could see words painted on the side of the roof. "So this is a General Lee, huh?"

"It sure is," Bo said. "Fastest car in Hazzard."

"Do any other cars around here fly?" she giggled, trying to open the door, and wondering why she couldn't.

"Well the local sheriff and his deputy try to fly theirs, but they ain't very good," Bo told her. Noticing her struggling with the doors, Bo quickly added that the doors were welded shut and then explained why.

"Then, how do you get in?" she wanted to know.

"Like this," he purred, picking her up and guiding her in through the window. Luke was watching, and this time it was his turn to be frustrated with his cousin.

"Doesn't this get old, crawling in and out all the time?" she wanted to know after they were all in the car.

Bo and Luke looked at each other. "Nah!" they both said.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The Boar's Nest was always busy on Friday and Saturday nights, and that night was no exception. Once inside, Cooter got up from the bar to join them and pointed to a table near the back. Not wanting to seem too impatient, Luke was going to wait until they at least had their drinks before he asked their guest to dance, but once again, impulsive Bo beat him to the punch.

"So, you want to juke?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know how," Jackie confessed.

"You will when I get done with you," Bo promised. Not waiting for her answer, he pulled her onto the floor. They stood there just a second as he showed her a couple of things, then pulled her close and started twirling her around. Luke only assumed that he told her the best way to learn was to just do it, and in that sense, he was right. Jukin was a combination of a lot of different things, and a lot of it depended on just who was leading. Some of it was made up on the spot, and there was no way to teach that. Two songs later, they were still out there, laughing and dancing, and she was getting good. By the time they got back to the table, Bo had his arm around her like it had found its rightful place.

"I'm a much better juker than my cousin, here," Luke told her. "Would you do me the honor?"

Putting up a finger to indicate that she needed just a minute, she nodded.

Bo glared at Luke, not only for the comment, but for his refusal to give up on a girl that he obviously considered to be his.

Luke let her take a few swallows of her drink, ignoring his baby cousin's expression. When he believed her to be ready, he extended his hand and she followed him back to the spot she'd just left with Bo.

For the next few hours, the tug of war continued, each boy trying to outdo the other. At first, Jackie hadn't thought much about it, but as it continued, she began feeling like a pawn in a chess game, and she didn't like it. She had already made up her mind that she was finished dancing for the evening when an invitation came from a source that surprised all of them.

Normally content to drink his beer and watch, Cooter rescued her by offering himself as a neutral, third party. Smiling at the mechanic, they walked away leaving both Duke cousins with their mouths hanging open.

Unfortunately, the boys' competition sent the wrong message to everyone else in the place. Rather than thinking that she was with Bo, Luke, or Cooter, the men assumed that she wasn't with any of them, and that made her fair game. The later that the night got, the more unruly the crowd grew, and the less understandable the word 'no' became. Fearing a brawl was about to break out, Jackie stated that her dancing was over for the evening, with everyone. When that didn't seem to diffuse the situation, Jackie asked if the boys would mind taking her back to the farm. There was no way she was going to instigate a riot.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

On the drive back, Bo had planned on asking her if she wanted to do a little porch swinging before they turned in. Glancing over at her, he could tell that the mood of the evening had been lost.

"Thanks guys. That was really a lot of fun," she told them, referring to the early part of the night. "You know, I should really be getting to my room in town, though," she said.

Both protesting, they managed to convince her that it was way too late.

She knew that they were right. It was late, and she was tired. She wasn't even positive which way town was, and she'd already been in one accident by letter her guard down. Grateful for the invitation to spend yet another night at the Duke farm, Jackie had been given an extension, but she wasn't so sure that it was a good idea, either.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Jackie was awake before the rooster the next morning. She had a lot to do that final day before her assignment began, and wanting to leave or stay was no longer a choice. It was time to go.

Having dressed and packed, she wandered to the kitchen, putting on the coffee. She couldn't believe it, but for once, she had gotten up earlier than the rest of the family. Not wanting to leave without saying goodbye, she decided that she could collect the eggs while she waited for them to get up. She had them gathered in no time, and she hadn't broken one or scared any of the chickens. Pausing, she looked at the goat, thinking that one of the boys could do the honors of milking her.

She didn't know how it happened, but instead of bidding them goodbye and leaving, they'd managed to talk her into going to church with them and having Sunday dinner. Instead of reviewing files in her room in town, she'd given worship, helped prepare their dinner, and was once again dining with the Duke family.

"Oh, this is the best meal I've had since Daisy left," Bo murmured. "Sorry Uncle Jesse," he quickly added, not wanting to offend the man who had raised him from a baby.

Though he looked at him sternly at first, he quickly laughed, agreeing that it was the best meal he'd had since Daisy left, too.

"And, here I thought ya'll might have missed me," a female voice stated, as Daisy Duke opened the door and walked in, looking at the sight before her.

"We did," Luke told her, and her somber expression turned to playful.

"Yeah, we sure did," Bo chimed in, "but we have been in good hands," he said, turning back to the one person at the table Daisy did not recognize. "Jackie Johnson, this is our cousin, Daisy Duke."

"Hi!" Jackie waved at her.

"Well hi, sugar. Looks like you've had your hands full," Daisy commented, glancing at the dinner that couldn't have looked better if she'd made it herself.

"Actually, it's your family that's had their hands full with me," Jackie corrected.

"Sit down, Daisy," Uncle Jesse said, "and we'll tell you all about the excitement that you missed while you was running around with Sally Jo."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Jackie and Daisy looked to the mess left behind; dishes. Chatting while they worked, Jackie soon learned that she liked the female Duke as much as the males. She looked more like Luke with her dark hair, but her intense interest in what it was like to live in a big city reminded Jackie more of Bo.

When they finished, Jackie could put it off no longer. Bo saw her carrying her luggage, and ran toward her. "You're not leaving, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid it's time. I think your cousin wants her room back."

"I'm sure Daisy will share," he told her.

Jackie couldn't help but laugh at his persistence, but she assured him that she really did have to be on her way. She said she had things she absolutely had to do before the next morning, and she'd long overstayed her welcome. Asking directions to town, she thanked each of them then got in the car, realizing that she hadn't driven it since the accident.

"Will I see you again?" Bo asked, sticking his head in the window, not believing that she might just drive off into the sunset. At the very least, he wanted her address and phone number in Chicago.

"I'm sure you will," she said. "Like I said, I'm staying at the boarding house in town, so if you get that way, stop in."

"Okay," he agreed, eagerly accepting the open-ended invitation. "How long are you going to be here?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm thinking at least a week."

That was enough to make Bo relax. It wasn't like she was leaving the next day, so if she was going to be in town, he knew that he'd see her again, and when he did, he'd get her telephone number then. "I miss you already," he confessed, and once again, she marveled at the way he could turn the simplest phrases into memorable ones.

"I miss you, too," she told him, and to her own surprise, she discovered that she meant it.

Pulling away from the farm, four Dukes watched another orange car kick up the dust in Hazzard county.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Hey! This is getting harder by the chapter:) I guarantee, I'll never do this again! One story at a time is plenty for me! Anyway, thanks again for the feedback – you'll never know how much it really helps.

Disclaimer – I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 5

YOU'RE A WHAT?

Bo expected to see Jackie soon, but not as soon as the next morning. As she prepared to start on the work she'd been sent to do, the Dukes were getting ready to head to town. In Daisy's absence, the groceries hadn't resupplied themselves. Therefore, she had shopping to do. The men also had supplies they needed, but that wasn't their main reason for going into Hazzard on a bright, sunny, Monday morning. The mortgage payment was due, and the Dukes knew that J.D. Hogg didn't need any extra incentive to foreclose on their property. They weren't even taking the chance of waiting until the afternoon. Once the money was in his chubby, little hands, they'd all breathe a lot easier. Of course, Bo didn't mind the fact that it just might give him the chance to run into a familiar face. Despite hoping that it might happen, he wasn't really expecting it to.

Daisy dropped off the men, saying that she should have the vehicle since she'd have the most to carry. They couldn't argue with her logic, so they agreed to meet up with her later. They had no doubt they'd be done first. A female finishing her shopping before a man was something that rarely ever happened.

Uncle Jesse and the boys were standing at one of the teller windows inside Boss Hogg's bank, waiting for the receipt that they insisted upon getting, when the bells on the door signalled someone's arrival. The Duke men paid no mind to the jingling. After all, they were in a bank, and customers came and went. Even the clip clop of heels wasn't enough to disrupt the bantering that was taking place between the two Dukes cousins. It wasn't until they heard a very familiar voice that they turned to see just exactly what was going on.

Dressed in a suit with her hair pulled back, Jackie looked very professional. Her business wasn't with the tellers so she never even glanced in that direction. She'd done this enough times to know that the person she needed to deal with first was normally an assistant to a bank officer, and that meant that they would be at a desk. In larger banks, many of the tellers didn't even know their own leader; asking them for help would have been useless. Noticing an older woman sitting behind a desk, Jackie knew who she needed to talk to.

"May I help you?" the older lady asked, not recognizing the young woman as one of the locals from Hazzard.

Opening a padded attaché, Jackie smiled at her. "Yes, I hope so. I'm looking for the bank president, Jefferson Davis Hogg."

"Mr. Hogg is very busy. Is there something that I can help you with?" the lady asked her.

"No, I need to speak directly to the president," she said.

Fearing that her boss was going to yell at her for not doing her job, the older woman instructed Jackie to wait. Doing as she was told, Jackie watched her walk to the rear of the bank. She spoke to a pudgy, little man dressed all in white. The young blonde's eyes almost bulged out of her head. He was the most unusual bank president she had ever encountered. Getting up from his desk, he walked toward her, followed by the older woman at his heels.

"I'm J.D. Hogg. Just what can I do for you?" he asked, in not too pleasant a tone.

Flipping open a small, leather case, she produced a badge and introduced herself. "Mr. Hogg, I am Special Agent Johnson with the Treasury Department. I've been sent here to conduct an audit of your bank's records." She then handed him an official document, which he grabbed out of her hand.

Glancing over the paper, he was obviously not happy with what it said. Suddenly his displeasure turned to nervousness, and he began trying to stall. "Now why would you want to audit my little old bank when there's so many bigger ones out there?"

"Mr. Hogg, I don't select my assignments, I just report for duty."

"Well, Mondays are extremely busy. In fact, this entire week is going to be busy. I'm going to be renovating and it's going to be real dusty and dirty in here. We wouldn't want you to get your pretty little clothes all icky, now would we? Why don't you come back, say next week, or better yet, next month?"

Jackie grinned at him, but it was more from annoyance than humor. She was hardly ever welcomed with open arms, and it never ceased to amaze her to what lengths the bank executives would go to in a futile attempt to get out of being audited. It was probably because of the assignments she worked on. This one didn't seem to be any exception, though she had to admit, his approach was unique, and so far, he had not threatened her. She had long ago learned how to be firm. She had to do it in almost every case, and it was required if she wanted to be good at her job, which she was.

"Mr. Hogg, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, the choice is up to you."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, the easy way is for you to give me access to your records in accordance with that subpoena. The hard way is for you to deny me access, at which time I'll be forced to call the Justice Department and the FBI, and they in turn will send down a swarm of agents who will close down your bank. Since they'll come from the Atlanta office, they'll be here in about two hours, but you will be out of commission for as long as I am here. Then, they'll arrest you for failure to comply with a direct court order. Now which will it be?"

"All right, all right," Boss Hogg muttered, throwing up his hands in the air and blowing cigar smoke in her face. Though she didn't care for it, she didn't flinch, either. "What do you need?"

"First of all, a desk," she told him.

"That one's empty back there," he replied, pointing toward the back.

Jackie walked around him, and set her brief case and attaché down. She opened her case and removed some file folders and a legal pad. Taking out a pen, she wrote something down on the top piece of yellow paper, then ripped it off and handed it to him. "These are the records I want to start with," she informed him.

He glanced over the list, than handed it to the woman she had first spoken to. "Margaret, get Special Agent Johnson these files," he said, mocking her official title.

"Thank you," she said, smiling sweetly up at him, ignoring his bad manners.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm busy. If you need anything else, you can ask my assistant or if you need me, I'll be right over there," he said, walking away from her and grumbling.

Jackie started taking more things out of her briefcase, waiting for Margaret to return. She had not even glanced around the bank, so she didn't notice the Duke men watching her. They, however, had been watching her with great interest. Luke had been right. As an agent for the Treasury Department, she had to be extremely intelligent, though he have never would have accurately guessed what it was that she did.

Bo leaned over and whispered to his cousin, "I just love a woman who can put Boss Hogg in his place."

"Me too, cuz. Me too," Luke grinned, as they slipped out of the bank unnoticed.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

As the boys did their chores that day, their thoughts kept wandering back to the scene that morning. What they had witnessed only intensified both of their feelings for the new girl in town, but for different reasons, each appealing to their own personalities. Luke was attracted to the smart, professional that he saw, while Bo was intrigued by her ability to be tough when she needed to be without leaving any doubt as to her gender. By the time the day was over, one of the cousins was bound to be making a trip back into town. Since the minute they'd first ran her off the road, Bo's timing seemed to be one step ahead of Luke's, and that night was no exception. The youngest cousin asked his uncle if they'd mind having another guest for dinner.

Jesse looked at his nephew, knowing that both Bo and Luke liked the young lady. However, for the first time, he saw something in Bo's eyes that he'd never seen before, and Bo had dated a lot of girls over the years. Jesse Duke had always been grateful, that despite their competitiveness, his nephews had never fought over a female. The Duke patriarch hoped that this wouldn't be a first. Remembering his own days as a young man, he recalled a few close friendships that had endured trouble over a person of the opposite sex; some had never been repaired. Initially, he thought about refusing Bo's request, but he knew that wouldn't stop either of his boys. This was something they were going to have to work out on their own, and he hoped that one would step aside, when and if the time came. Jesse also knew that the young lady had a mind of her own, and the boys could fight all they wanted; she would make the final decision, whatever that may be. As far as they knew, she was involved with someone back home, and the boys were wasting their time. All they really knew about her was that she was from Chicago and she was there on business, to which they had witnessed first hand that morning. Once that business was finished, she would probably be on her way. He only prayed that Bo and Luke would still be in tact after she was gone. Sighing, the old man told his youngest to go get her, and Bo grinned, wasting no time.

It was just a little after five when the General pulled into the town square. Bo had stopped by her room, but received no answer when he knocked on her door. Disappointed, he feared that some other lucky young fella might have beat him to the punch. He was just about to go home, alone, when he saw her walking away from the bank. Turning the car around, he drove alongside her.

"Howdy," Bo said, pulling over to the curb.

"Hi!" she greeted him, stepping over to the passenger side window and peering in. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wondering if you had dinner, yet?" he asked.

"No," she said, "I haven't."

"Well hop in. Uncle Jesse's making his famous crawdad bisque."

"Is that like a lobster bisque?" she asked, never before having heard of the dish that Bo obviously considered to be a delicacy.

"Don't know, we don't see too many lobsters here in Georgia, but it is very good."

"If your Uncle Jesse made it, then I'm sure it is," she replied.

"Well, hop in," he told her again.

"Oh Bo. I don't want to be any trouble. I'm sure your family is kind of tired of having me around already."

"What?" he asked in a surprised tone. "No they're not. Uncle Jesse told me to come get you,"

"Really?" she asked, his last comment making her feel good, though she didn't know why.

"Yeah, really," he assured her, emphasizing his words with his eyes. "So, hop in."

"Do I have time to change first?" she asked, thinking that she'd rather be at the farm in more appropriate attire.

"Oh, don't do that," Bo told her.

Jackie looked at him with a puzzled expression, not following his comment. "What?"

"Change," he whispered. "Don't ever change."

She didn't know how to respond to another really wonderful comment. It melted her heart, but it surprised her so that she just stood there with her mouth open. Knowing she had to say something, she referred back to what she had originally been talking about. "I meant my clothes."

"I know," he grinned, winking at her. "I just couldn't resist." After pausing, he continued, "sure, you've got time to change. You want a ride?"

"No. How bout I meet you in front of the building in say, fifteen minutes?"

"I'll be there," he told her.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

True to Bo's word, Uncle Jesse's crawdad bisque was very good. Finishing their dinner, Luke was the one to address what they had seen earlier that day.

"We saw you at the bank this morning," Luke ventured.

"Really? I didn't see you," she said, stating the obvious, and showing her surprise.

"We know. You were a little busy," Uncle Jesse snickered.

"It was great how you put Boss Hogg right in his place," Bo added.

Jackie was surprised and a little taken off guard that they had witnessed the entire scene, and she wondered how they really felt about it. People from a small town took care of their own, and as a stranger, it wasn't always just the banking executives who weren't happy to see her. She never even considered the fact that the Dukes could be related or friends with one Jefferson Davis Hogg. "I'm not usually welcomed with open arms," she admitted, trying to gauge their reaction. After hearing a few comments that dispelled her myth about the nature of their relationshipship, she continued, "what is the deal with this J.D. Hogg? He's one of the most unusual characters I've ever encountered."

The Dukes were happy to provide her with a little history of the infamous Boss Hogg, and their own history with him. After hearing the story of the corruption with the local law enforcement and government, she was less impressed than she had been that morning.

"That's just the way things work in Hazzard," Uncle Jesse said. "It's been that way for hundreds of years, and J.D. is the richest man in the county. Money talks."

Jackie knew that what he was saying was in theory true, but she couldn't believe that someone hadn't found a way to stop him. At least in the area of banking, if there was any funny business going on, she could do something about that.

"So, how'd you get to be an agent with the Treasury Department?" Luke asked, wanting to know more about her professional life as a means to find out about her personal one.

"I stumbled across something funny where I banked. When they refused to correct it, I contacted the state banking commission. It just sort of sno-balled, and before I knew it, Treasury was offering me a job."

"So you just travel around from bank to bank auditing their records?" Luke probed a little further.

"Not a hundred percent of the time, but I do travel a good deal."

"So, are they all like Boss Hogg?" Bo asked, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"No, usually they're a lot worse," she replied.

"Really?" Bo questioned, not quite believing that anyone could be worse than Boss Hogg.

"I'm surprised," Luke said. "Isn't being audited routine?"

"Yeah," Jackie said, impressed by Luke's insight. "There's several different agencies that conduct random and scheduled audits to make sure that banks are in compliance with regulations."

"Wouldn't you think then that these people would just consider it normal and not make a ruckus?" Bo asked.

Looking at Bo, Jackie found herself lost in his eyes. Instead of concentrating on what she was saying, she was trying to decide what color those orbs really were. "Most of them do. In fact, most of the time the records and files are subpoenaed to the regional office and are audited right there."

"But you said you travel most of the time?" Luke asked.

Forgetting about Bo, she turned her attention to Luke. He was incredibly sharp, and that fact hadn't flown over his head. She knew she'd already said more than she should, and she got the feeling that Luke Duke wasn't going to let it slide.

"I do," she confirmed.

"Exactly what do you do Special Agent Johnson?" Luke asked, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hand, which was resting on the table. There was no mistaking the fact that he had asked the question in a very provocative voice, and it caused everyone at the table to stop and look at him.

Matching his pose, she leaned forward. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you," she giggled.

"I'm a Marine. I can handle myself," Luke replied, trying to entice her.

"I'll bet you can," she responded.

Having seen enough, Bo decided that it was time to intervene. "You handle the special cases, don't you? That's why they call you Special Agent, right?"

Jackie turned her attention back to the blonde, and as soon as she did, he broke out in a million dollar smile, which she couldn't help but match. "We're all called Special Agents," she informed him.

"But none of them are as special as you are," Bo replied.

Lost in Bo's eyes once again, Luke cleared his throat to refocus her attention back to him.

Jesse and Daisy watched the tug of war taking place and rolled their eyes, hoping that a showdown wasn't in store for the Duke cousins.

"So what kind of cases do you handle?" Luke asked. "Really," he added, ignoring the daggers that Bo was sending his way.

Sighing, she knew she was going to have to tell them something. Luke Duke was like a dog with a bone; he wasn't one to give up that easily, and now he had all the Dukes waiting for a reply. "I handle the ones that have been flagged for some reason by either the Treasury Department, Federal Reserve, Justice Department, FBI, CIA, or in some cases, the states' own banking commissions," she admitted.

The brunette nodded, digesting what she had just told him. She wasn't just any auditor with the federal government. "You handle the ones where they already suspect fraud?"

"Not necessarily just fraud. Sometimes they are just errors, but yeah, I get the cases where discrepancies are believed to exist."

"That's why you travel a lot," Luke commented.

Nodding, Jackie agreed. "When you're looking for something, the last thing you're going to do is to give someone time to bury it. That's why we just show up."

"Doesn't that get dangerous?" Daisy asked.

"Not really dangerous, but as I said, they're not usually happy to see me."

"Do you carry a gun?" the female Duke asked, now as interested as her male cousins.

"I have to be pass certain qualifications every year," Jackie stated, avoiding the question. It was the one area of her job that she really hated, and she didn't like to talk about it, with anyone.

"So, you travel all over cleaning up the banking system," Bo said, saving her from having to elaborate on the issue of whether she carried a weapon. "Are you like a sailor with a guy in every port?"

"No," she laughed. "In fact, you are the only people I've ever gotten to know while on assignment."

"Yeah?" Bo asked, pleased by that tidbit of information.

"Yeah," she told him, "but then again, I've never been run off the road while en route to an assignment by a flying car, either."

"Sorry," Bo muttered, his expression turning from playful to regretful in an instant, still feeling guilty for their part in the accident.

"I'm kidding, Bo," Jackie said, patting his hand while everyone else watched, especially Luke.

For everything the brunette had tried, Jackie still seemed to be drawn to his youngest cousin.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

After helping Daisy with the dishes and watching televison with the family, Bo offered to take her back. Reluctantly she agreed, and begrudgingly, he complied; neither wanted the evening to end. Sitting in front of the boarding house, they weren't in a hurry to crawl out of the General.

"Thanks, Bo. I had a really nice evening."

"Me, too," he agreed.

"Well, I better get out so you can get back home," she said.

Bo was about to scurry out his window so that he could help her out of the passenger side, but she demonstrated that she had learned how to properly get in and out of a race car with welded doors. Once her feet were firmly on the ground, she leaned back in the window.

"I could walk you up," Bo offered.

"Oh, that's ok, Bo. I'll be fine," she assured him.

"You sure?" he asked, wanting to tell her that he didn't mind at all.

"Positive. Thanks again."

"Anytime," Bo said, as he watched her straighten up and walk away, turning to wave before she disappeared behind the front door.

Sighing as he drove away, Bo missed the opportunity he'd been looking for.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Hi! I don't know why this story has been so difficult to do, but it has. You have no idea how much your suggestions and comments have helped. So, please feel free:)

This was originally intended to be a little 'racier' of a story. I've tried to tone it down, and I hope there isn't anything inappropriate for younger readers. If anyone thinks there is, please let me know:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 6

DECISIONS, DECISIONS

The next few days, Jackie buried herself in her work, and it hadn't taken long to discover why she had been sent to the Bank of Hazzard. There were discrepancies, but unlike many of the audits she conducted, they weren't hidden very well at all. That fact alone was enough to cast doubt on the Treasury Department's original theory. Knowing she was jumping the gun, she returned to the task of finding the problems and plotting a course to fix them, making copies and notations of what her impressions were as she did so. She would review everything again when she was done.

From that first Monday morning, Jackie settled into a routine. She would walk to the bank from her room, seeing Cooter as she passed by his garage. Like the Dukes, the mechanic was friendly, and Jackie found herself in a position of having to drag herself away as the clock approached eight. If it had been her choice, she would have chatted longer, but she was on the taxpayers' time, and that meant it was their time.

For lunch on that first day, she'd walked across the street to the local diner. It was a typical, small town cafe where the locals gathered for conversation and coffee more so than the food, though the cuisine had been quite good. More than a few of the residents introduced themselves; some conversed, but all of them looked her over quite well. She wasn't one of their own and she could imagine the speculation taking place as to who she was. Jackie found that the males were more talkative, especially the younger ones. Some she recognized from the Boar's Nest, and the Special Agent had already been extended various invitations, which she politely declined. The older males were more interested in why she was there, and the females of all ages had more of a tendency to whisper and stare. It wasn't that she wasn't used to it; she was. It happened in every small town that she was sent to. Yet, constantly being under a microscope could wear on a person's nerves. With the beautiful spring weather and the lovely town square just across the street, Jackie preferred those surroundings to sitting inside, anyway. Therefore, on the second day, she ordered her lunch to go and took it to the gazebo, along with a book, but that didn't guarantee any more privacy than the diner.

Hazzard may have been comparable to other small, rural communities she had visited, but there was one distinction that the Georgia town held that no other ever had; it was the friendliest town she had ever been assigned to. Besides seeing Cooter in the morning, she also found herself running into him during the lunch hour and on her stroll back to her room in the evening. His garage was on her route, so she didn't find that so strange. What she did find unusual was just how often she seemed to be crossing paths with one, or both, of the Duke boys.

Besides constantly bumping into them on the street, they seemed to have an awful lot of banking to do. They were always stopping by to say hello, yet she rarely ever saw them go to a teller to conduct business. Jackie had a feeling that if she were to access their accounts, she'd find limited activity. She could, if she wanted to; she had complete authority to view any and all of the bank's records, including individual accounts, and she knew she'd never have to explain it to anyone. She didn't, however, knowing that it would be an abuse of her power. She didn't think that she had to see with her own eyes that farming really was a hard way of life, and she'd never want to embarrass her friends by letting them find out that she had looked at their bank balances, or lack of them.

It wasn't that she minded seeing any of the young men; she didn't. If she were honest with herself, she would have to admit that she liked these people, more than she should. If she were completely candid, she'd have to admit that one young man was having a stronger effect on her than the others. She wasn't ready to admit that, though, so she reminded herself that she wasn't there to make friends; she had a job to do. She did, however, wonder just how the boys ever got any work done around the farm when they always seemed to be in town.

By the fourth day, Jackie was comfortable with her mid-day schedule. Settling down with her sandwich and book, she was about to discover that reading wasn't going to be on the agenda. A pair of boots were standing in front of her. Allowing her eyes to travel upward, she shouldn't have needed to see the face to know who it was; the oil stains should have given it away. Towering above her was the town's best, and only mechanic, Cooter Davenport.

"Howdy? Mind if I join you?" he grinned, raising a brown paper sack to reveal his own lunch.

"Not at all," she replied, closing her book and inviting him to sit down with a wave of her hand. Even if she had minded, she wouldn't have been able to refuse. She still felt that he had undercharged her for the work he'd done on her car. Within minutes, she had no regrets about extending the invitation. Besides company, Cooter was providing her with entertainment. Jackie found it difficult to remain sitting upright as her fits of laughter threatened to cause her to topple over. Cooter was a wonderful story-teller and a gifted comedian. Though she wasn't sure whether to completely believe all of the details he was conveying, she certainly was enjoying the tales.

Of course, Bo and Luke had no way of knowing that they were the topic of discussion as the orange Charger stopped at the curb. All the boys saw was Jackie and Cooter laughing hysterically and looking like they were having a very good time. Neither of the cousins appreciated what they were witnessing, and in a joint effort, they decided to crash the party. Jackie was still laughing when they walked over, but Cooter had recovered enough to fill them in on what he had told her so far about their escapades in Hazzard. Nodding and trying to look innocent, the boys sat down, but made their presence known.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Bo could not erase the image from his mind. He'd been watching Luke flirting with her, but seeing Cooter and Jackie together had sent him over the edge. The blonde knew that his cousin liked her, but while he'd been keeping a close eye on Luke, he'd forgotten all about the mechanic.

Bo couldn't explain why this girl had affected him so much in such a short period of time, but she had. Bo Duke had a reputation with the ladies around Hazzard, and one of the things he was known for was not being able to stay in a serious relationship for too long. He might fall hard, but he never stayed interested. The logical thing to do was to forget about Jackie Johnson. She wasn't going to be in Hazzard long enough to risk ruining life-long relationships. Afterall, it wasn't as if Bo Duke had any trouble securing the company of a female. Yet, Bo Duke wasn't logical, and something just wouldn't allow him to step aside. Instead, he found himself sizing up the competition in a way that he never had to before.

Cooter Davenport had been Luke's best friend since the oldest Duke boy arrived at the farm, even before Bo. While Bo tagged along when they were kids, eventually Cooter and Bo had developed their own friendship, no longer needing Luke as the common thread. The mechanic had proven time and time again that he was a true friend, to all of the Dukes. As they discovered girls, Bo and Luke earned a reputation which caused many a father to chase them as far away from their daughters as possible. Yet, out of the three boys, Cooter had enjoyed the longest and most serious relationships with members of the opposite sex. Underneath the many layers of grease, there must have been something that the ladies liked; at least, a few of them in the past had. Still, Bo believed that he could handle Cooter, though he did have an advantage over both Luke and himself; with Jackie staying at the boarding house, he was simply closer.

Moving on to his cousin, Bo wasn't so sure he could deal with Luke so easily. It was no secret that out of the three cousins, Luke was the smartest; it was the area of insecurity that Bo struggled the most with. With the local girls, it really wasn't that much of an issue. The blonde cousin was known as one of the best looking men in the area, and he'd always relied on those good looks to secure his place with the ladies. He was also known as being sweet, and the females seemed to like that, too. Luke did not have a reputation as being quite so tender. His legacy was his brains, but having a high IQ in rural Georgia didn't always mean that much, so Bo had always been a little more popular.

Unfortunately, Jackie Johnson wasn't one of the Hazzard ladies. She was from a big city, college educated, and very much a professional. Bo couldn't help but believe that in the long run, a woman like herself would prefer more of an equal, and if that were the case, Luke was more her type. Even if Bo could win her heart, he didn't know how long he could hold her interest.

Whatever might happen, Bo couldn't even imagine being able to watch if Jackie decided that she wanted Luke or Cooter.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Able to stand it no longer, Bo slipped out of the farm house that night. No one was aware that he was leaving until they heard the General peeling toward the highway. Uncle Jesse wanted Luke to go after him, but the brunette convinced his uncle that they just needed to let him be. Luke Duke had a hunch he knew where Bo was going, and doubted that his youngest cousin would appreciate being followed.

Luke had only been half right. While Bo did end up parked in front of the boarding house where Special Agent Johnson was staying, he had not driven straight there. In fact, he hadn't planned on going there at all. Bo had just wanted to clear his head and try to eliminate some of the turmoil he was feeling, and the best way he knew to do that was to drive. The blonde figured that even a speeding ticket was a lot less expensive than the cost of therapy, and Rosco would have to catch him first. The drive may not have eliminated the insecurity he was feeling, but it made him understand that he wasn't going to accomplish anything by sulking around the farm. If he ran and hid, it would only open the door to other suitors, like Cooter and his cousin, and a Duke never quit. So, Bo decided to go directly to the source of his frustration.

The Mustang was outside the building. Bo parked the General in back of it, oblivious to the stares that the paired orange cars were receiving. However, Bo knew that just because the car was there didn't mean that she would be. Jackie could be anywhere, with anyone, and even if she was in, she might not be alone. Finding himself outside her door, Bo took a deep breath before raising his hand to knock. He could hear something inside, and was thankful that part of his prayer had been answered. She was there; now, he'd find out if she was alone.

Had Jackie Johnson been at home, she probably would have been fearful to hear a knock on her door that late in the evening. It wasn't late by Chicago standards, only eight o'clock, but in a small town on a weeknight, it was; almost everything in town was already closed. Yet, this was the friendly town of Hazzard and she wasn't scared. She only hoped that it wasn't one of her potential suitors having gotten up enough nerve to finally visit her at her home away from home. If she'd had more time to really think about it, she would have corrected herself. There was one suitor that she would have been pleased to see, but considering the hour, she never considered that it might be him. Opening the door, she was pleasantly surprised. "Bo!" she said, then smiled. "Hi!"

"Hi!" he grinned back, peering into the room to see if there was anyone else there. When he saw the papers scattered across the floor and no signs of anyone else, he instantly felt better.

"What are you doing here? Isn't this considered late by Hazzard standards?" she giggled.

"Well yeah," he grinned, then turned serious. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," she said. "I'm from Chicago. The evening doesn't even start until nine there."

"Oh well in that case, I guess I'm early," Bo quipped.

"No, you're right on time," Jackie corrected, flashing a devious smile at him, which caused his heart to skip a beat. After a momentary pause, she asked again, "so, what are you doing here?"

Bo tried to think of something clever to say, but Jackie's presence turned his brain to mush and left him weak in the knees. When he couldn't come up with the perfect response, he settled for the truth. "I was just thinking about you," he admitted. "Guess I just wanted to see you."

"You say the nicest things," she told him, which caused him to blush.

"I can see your busy, but do you think you'd have time for an ice cream cone? I'll buy!" he offered.

Pausing a moment, she answered. "Sure."

With chocolate chip for her and chocolate for Bo, they strolled down the streets of Hazzard, looking in the windows and pointing to various things on display.

"I'll bet that would be real pretty on you," Bo said, pointing to a dress in the window of the ladies' clothing store.

Jackie blushed and thanked him for the compliment, wondering if he'd ever run out of sweet things to say to her.

"This here is Miss Tizdale's Post Office," Bo pointed out.

"Really? I thought that the United States government owned the post offices in this country," she laughed.

"Not in Hazzard. She's been running the one here since before the pony express came into existence. I'm serious," Bo assured her when she started to laugh. "She's a nice, little, old lady. Really likes Uncle Jesse, too, but when it comes to the post office and the cab company, she's all business, kind of like you. If you ever need to use it, just remember to take a number or she won't wait on you, even if you are the only person standing there."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope," he stated. "Scouts honor!" he added, causing them both to remember their first encounter.

Coming upon the farm supply store, Bo pointed to a sign. "Ought oh! Better get your hog feed. It hasn't been that price in years."

"That's ok," she told him. "I think I'm good."

Though he had been making a joke, he suddenly was struck by a thought. "I'll bet this is really different than window shopping in Chicago," he said.

"Yeah, it is," she agreed.

"What would you be looking at if you were there right now?" he asked.

"Well, let's see," she said, pausing while she decided how to respond. "A lot of clothes, specialty foods like chocolates and coffee, jewelry, art, and some stranger things like apparatus devices used for the enjoyment of illegal drugs." Bo looked at her like she was kidding. "I'm serious. It's not illegal to sell the contraptions, just the stuff that's supposed to go in them."

"Do you miss it?" he asked.

"Not really. I only pass them on my way to work. I don't shop at stores like that."

Having finished their treat, they threw their napkins into a receptacle as they approached the furniture store. In the window was a hand crafted baby cradle. "Oh my, will you look at that. It's wonderful," she said, placing her hand against the glass.

Getting up his nerve, Bo intruded on her thoughts. "So Special Agent Johnson, do you ever think about getting married and having kids, or are you one of those devoted, career minded only ladies?"

Taken off guard by his question, Jackie looked up at him with wide eyes. "I think about getting married and having kids," she confided in a whisper, though she didn't tell him that she didn't have much reason to think about it too often.

"How come you're not?" he asked, then clarified his question, "married, I mean. Pretty little gal like you probably has her pick of eligible bachelors."

"How come you're not married?" she asked, turning the tables. "From what I hear, you're considered quite a catch."

"Who told you that, Daisy?" Bo laughed.

"No," she replied.

Staying on a topic that he was interested in, Bo responsded to her question. "Haven't found the right person."

"Well see, now that's a problem that's not unique to just small towns."

"But I'm working on it," Bo assured her.

"Yeah?" she asked, suddenly feeling disappointed. She wondered if he was trying to tell her that he had someone special, and if he did, she wondered why he was there with her, instead. Listening to herself instead of her companion, his words didn't register immediately.

"Yeah," Bo confirmed. "There's this pretty little gal from Chicago that I'm just crazy about."

When her brain finally did catch up to Bo's admission, her blue eyes widened in surprise as she raised them to his. She expected to see a mischievious grin brightening his features, but was completely caught off balance when she saw that there was nothing playful about his expression. He was completely serious, and his last statement didn't melt her heart, it seized it. It was as if time had stood still.

Moving ahead in slow motion, Bo leaned in. His lips lightly brushed against hers. Pulling back momentarily, he leaned in again, and this time, his lips didn't lightly brush hers; they claimed hers. As she responded to him, he increased the pressure, feeling her match his intensity.

Bo had kissed lots of girls before, but never had he was felt what he was feeling at that minute; he was dizzy. Jackie seemed to be feeling it, too, and Bo tightened the hold he had on her. It was as much an effot to keep them both upright as it was to draw her closer. Finally breaking apart, they stood there looking at each other while the world faded into the background. Bending down for another light kiss, Bo pulled back and rewarded her with one of his infamous smiles, which she returned.

"Want to sit for a while?" he asked her, nodding toward the Town Square that she seemed to like so much.

She wanted to say something, but all she could do was nod.

Turning toward the center of Hazzard's downtown, Bo kept his arm around her. In a reflex action, Jackie's arm slid around Bo's waist, and the sensations they were feeling were making breathing difficult, for both of them.

Sitting down at a bench, Bo turned to face her, again. Placing both of his hands on her face, he kissed her deeply, again and again. They wound up in each other's arms, not caring if the entire town was watching. When they both needed air, Bo loosened his hold, but not enough to completely let her go.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before," he confessed.

"Me neither."

"Good!" Bo beamed, causing both of them to laugh.

Time then sped up, passing more quickly than they wanted. Bo offered to walk Jackie back to her room, seeing that it was now almost midnight, and they both had to get up early in the morning. Reaching her door, Bo took Jackie in his arms again.

"If I don't leave now, I'm going to forget all about being a Southern Country gentleman," he told her.

She wouldn't have cared if he had, but couldn't find a way to make her mouth and tongue work together. Instead, she nodded.

"Hey, tomorrow's Friday night. How bout dinner and a movie?" Bo asked her, and she agreed. Promising to pick her up at six, he wanted to hear her door lock before he walked away.

Taking one last look at the creature who had stolen her heart, Jackie did as Bo asked, rushing to the window once inside. Bo must have been able to sense her eyes upon him, because he looked up, and for a moment, they just stood there looking at each other.

Jackie remained in place long after the General was gone. Somehow, even the Mustang didn't look right anymore without the orange Charger nearby. Jackie suddenly realized that the books of the Hazzard county bank weren't the only thing out of balance.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Back at the farm, Luke was still awake. It was almost twelve thirty, and Bo had left hours ago in a mood. Luke was worried about him, regretting the decision not to follow the impetuous member of his family. He swore that if his cousin didn't get home in the next few minutes, he was going to go looking for him. Luke was just about to get up and get dressed when he heard the General's engine. Sighing, he felt an immediate wave of relief that Bo had made it home safely.

Not knowing that his cousin was still awake at that late hour, the blonde snuck in very quietly. Ridding himself of his clothes, he was just about to crawl into bed. The sound of Luke's voice startled him.

"You okay, Bo?" Luke asked.

"Just great, cuz. Just great," Bo purred.

Luke didn't have to ask. He could hear that the lightness in Bo's voice was back. Then, he told himself that his cousin sounded even happier than normal. If Bo wanted to talk, he would have done so after discovering that his oldest cousin was still awake. The silence meant that he didn't, and Luke didn't need to ask what had happened. From the sound of Bo's voice, the brunette could only guess where he'd been and what had taken place. Sighing, he turned to face his own wall. His mind was willing to concede defeat; he just hoped that his heart could go along with the plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Never before have so few words taken so long to materialize:) After several re-writes, this is what popped up on my screen. Thanks for all the wonderful ideas and thoughts. Can't tell you how much I appreciate them.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 7

FIRST DATES

Whenever Special Agent Jackie Johnson was on assignment, she was always 'all business,' but this assignment hadn't been ordinary from the start. She always came equipped with a neat and tidy itinerary. Yet, Hazzard county and the driver of one orange Charger had disrupted those plans.

The auditor found herself watching the hands on the clock slowly tick by, waiting for the end of the workday. Jackie should have been concentrating on entries that didn't balance, but her brain was no longer in control of her thoughts; her heart was, and on that Friday, the only topic it was interested in was Bo Duke.

Acknowledging that she had been staring at the same line most of the afternoon, Jackie gave up. She wasn't getting anything done, so there wasn't any sense in pretending that she was. Telling herself that she'd get this infatuation out of her system by the end of the weekned, Jackie packed up her briefcase. For the first time in her life, she was quitting early.

Boss Hogg couldn't have been happier. Her presence was a thorn in his side. The previous days, it was he who was kicking her out of his bank at five o'clock; he was required by law to tolerate her presence during regular banking hours, but he wasn't about to extend her overtime. The round, little bank president knew about the 'irregularities,'; he just didn't know if she was good enough to catch them. He'd done his best to cover his tracks, but he wondered if he'd taken enough care. The past week had made him so nervous that he'd barely eaten a bite. Having lost a few pounds, he hadn't even noticed. Every few hours, he was in front of the agent, inquiring about her progress. Watching her pack away her things sooner than closing time lulled him into a false of sense security. He was certain that if she was willing to close shop early, she must not have found his creative entries.

Despite being the enemy, Jackie had formed a civil relationship with Margaret and the tellers. Bidding them a good evening and wishing them a nice weekend, Jackie stepped out into the late day sunshine. Strolling by Cooter's, she waved and said hello, but didn't stop for their usual chatter. Cooter Davenport raised an eyebrow, assuming that only Bo Duke could be behind making a sensible girl appear like an air-head. Living and working in the center of town, he'd seen the couple the night before.

Reaching her room, Jackie dropped her things at will. Rushing, she quickly changed from her business suit into jeans and a blouse. Glancing at the clock, again, she reminded herself that there had been no reason to rush. She had plenty of time, and now all she could do was wait, becoming more nervous as the time got closer.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Jackie may have found it difficult to work that day, but Bo had been in an incredibly good mood; one that Luke and the Dukes couldn't help but notice. The boys hadn't talked about Bo's disapperance the previous evening, and Bo hadn't mentioned the Special Agent. It wasn't until Luke asked his cousin if he wanted to do something that evening that Bo finally confessed to having a date, a real date, with Jackie. Beaming from ear to ear, Bo was so proud of himself that he failed to take note of his cousin's reaction.

The Charger slid in behind the Mustang right on time. If Bo had thought to look up, he would have found Jackie at the window, in the same place he'd left her not even twenty-four hours ago.

Taking a deep breath, Jackie tried to calm her nerves and her fast heartbeat. It had been silly to make him knock. She'd seen him drive up, but she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Hi!" she greeted as she opened the door.

"Howdy!" Bo said back. "Wow! You look great."

"Thank you," she replied, lowering her eyes. "You look very nice, too."

An awkward silence followed while each of them tried to decide what to say or what to do next. In an unplanned move, Bo stepped forward. Wrapping his arms around Jackie, he pulled her close. Beginning the evening the way they had ended the prior one, Bo slightly pulled back.

"I've been waiting all day to do that," he confessed with a mischievious grin.

"I've been waiting all day for you to do that," Jackie replied, though until that moment, she hadn't even realized it herself. A wave of embarrassement and shock swept over her, but Bo quickly erased it with a light kiss.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he chuckled, tremendously pleased.

His mirth was contagious, and Jackie found herself laughing. Bo Duke had an uncanny ability to make her do that, and as quickly as the awkwardness had appeared, it disappeared.

"Ya know, I was thinking," he said, turning to a more serious subject, but never releasing her.

"Should I be worried?" Jackie joked, unaware that she had struck a raw nerve with the blonde. She didn't know exactly what she was witnessing, but Bo's million dollar smile evaporated. Raising her hand to cup his face, she whispered, "I'm kidding, Bo. What were you thinking?" She didn't fully understand her own feelings for him, but she knew she never wanted to cause him pain.

"I was thinking that, if you don't mind driving to Capitol City, they've got a lot more restaurants there. Thought you might like something different than the diner across the street," Bo suggested, cautiously.

"That sounds like a great idea," she replied, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

Insecurities forgotten, her response put Bo back at ease and he visibly relaxed. Of course, he hadn't admitted that there was an underlying plan to his plan. By taking her to the next town, he wouldn't have to worry about running into Luke, Cooter, or anyone else that might think Jackie was still available. Until Bo was certain that she wasn't, he didn't want to take any chances.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"Bo, this was a great idea!"

"Shoot honey, we ain't even there, yet," Bo replied.

"Who cares! I've had more fun driving with you than……..well, I can't remember when," Jackie told her date, being rewarded with the smile that could make her forget how to breathe. "You're a great driver."

"Thanks! You probably don't drive like this on the streets of Chicago, huh?"

"Ah no! It might be interesting, but dangerous," she giggled. "Hey! Maybe we could try racing. You know the Mustang against the General. I always wondered how she'd do. Maybe now I'll get to find out."

"A race? Don't have to ask me twice," Bo stated, looking forward to the challenge.

"Now, how bout you show me just how you get this car to fly?" Jackie giggled.

The young couple had been having a wonderful time tearing up the secluded roads of Hazzard County en route to Capitol City. Bo was only more than happy to show off his proficient driving skills; something that many of his other dates didn't always appreciate. Yet, as soon as Jackie mentioned 'jumping' the General, Bo turned serious. He'd not been able to forget that it was one of his jumps that had caused Jackie's accident, and the mere mention of the topic brought a dark cloud down upon him. Since that day a week ago, Bo had not even attempted to get the General air-borne, despite Luke's suggestions on several occasions.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Bo said, trying to dismiss the suggestion.

Why not?" she asked, believing she already knew the answer. She'd noticed how quickly he would change gears whenever the accident was mentioned, and she didn't want him to continue feeling guilty. "Bo, the accident wasn't your fault."

Nodding in agreement, but not agreeing, Bo continued to try to change her mind. "I just don't think it's a good idea."

"That's not fair, Bo! You said you guys do it all the time. I've experienced it from underneath, the least you can do is let me see what it feels like to be on top." Realizing that her comment could be taken in a different context, Jackie had to quickly turn to look out the window.

Bo's eyes quickly darted to his passenger. Seeing her trying to regain her composure, Bo couldn't help but grin. He liked the innuendo, but he knew it wasn't what she meant. Reversing their roles of trying to put her at ease, Bo gave in. "Okay!" There's a spot coming up that I can use. You gotta hang on, though. You're not used to this, and the last thing I want to do is see you get hurt."

"I trust you completely," she told him.

Seconds later, squeals, giggles, and one loud, rebel yell could be heard coming from inside the General Lee. Outside, a lone thud echoed through the hills. When she recovered enough to take a breath, Jackie assured Bo that she was not only fine, she loved it. Putting the issue to rest once and for all, they resumed their journey to enjoy the rest of their evening.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Bo had been telling the truth; Hazzard's neighboring city did have more restaurants to choose from. If he had his choice, he would have taken his date to one of the more upscale establishments. Being from a big city, he was sure that she was more accustomed to the finer things in life. Yet, being from Hazzard, Bo's finances simply wouldn't allow it. Disappointed with his limited means, he hoped that she wasn't disappointed with his choice.

Selecting a casual environment with affordable prices, Bo longed for dimmer lighting and a more romantic environment. Picking up Jackie's hand after placing their order, Bo soon learned a lesson about creating one's own ambience; lighting and atmosphere was only what you made of it. The food was good, too, from what they could remember of it, but they were more interested in the company they were keeping.

Finding themselves outside a theater, Jackie tried to surpress the grin as Bo proudly announced that their newest theater offered four different selections. She didn't want to burst his bubble by informing him that the theaters in her home town offered as many as twenty. Letting Bo make the choice, they soon found themselves having their first argument.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Bo asked his date when he saw that she was in the process of buying the tickets.

"Getting our tickets, why?"

"Yeah, and you're paying for them!" Bo stated, never before having had a date even offer to do such a thing.

"So?" she questioned, confused by his reaction.

"I'm the guy! I asked you out, remember?"

"Yeah," she agreed.

"So, I'm the one that does the paying," Bo stated.

"You bought dinner," Jackie replied.

"So?" Bo asked, repeating one of her earlier questions.

Jackie Johnson didn't know what to think of the situation she suddenly found herself in. There was nothing out of the ordinary to her about splitting the expenses of an evening out, especially on a first date. In this situation, she would have thought it would have been appreciated, but Bo looked anything but grateful. He wasn't angry, but she could certainly tell he was confused. Though the notion was rather quaint, Jackie Johnson was used to being self-sufficient, and at the very least, an equal partner in any type of relationship. Though she doubted that Bo was trying to be obstinate, she knew she just couldn't cave in. While she was trying to decide what to do, the clerk interupted them.

"Folks, you need to move on. Do you want the tickets or not?"

"Yes," they both replied.

Bo rushed to Jackie's side, where another tug of war began taking place.

"Look, I can't take money from both of you!" the cashier spat. "Get out of line til you settle this."

Following the girls' instructions, Jackie did just that. She not only removed herself from the line, she kept walking. She wanted to know just how adamant Bo Duke really was about this subject, and there was no time like the present to find out. Jackie Johnson was an auditor and agent for the United States government. She had her own place, her own things, and she could take care of herself. While Hazzard's simple lifestyle was unique, and had somewhat of an appeal, which she couldn't quite explain, there were some principles she wasn't willing to compromise on. If Bo Duke was so old fashioned to believe that a woman's place was in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant, well then, there wasn't anymore to discuss.

"Hey! Where you going?" Bo yelled, running after her. "Don't you want to see the movie?" he asked, sounding as disappointed as he looked. Getting in front of her, Bo stopped her forward progression. "Jackie?"

"Bo, I'm not used to this," she told him. "It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but I'm used to being an equal, and I'm don't want it any other way."

Bo stared at her, completely at a loss for words. This certainly wasn't a conversation that he'd ever had with a girl before. He'd never even thought about it or the message his own actions might be sending. "I wasn't trying to make you feel like you weren't an equal. I just never had a girl try to pay for anything when we's been on a date. Round here, it wouldn't be considered right." Watching her reaction, Bo was doing anything he could to salvage the evening. "Jackie, I've never met anyone like you before so I'm not really sure how to act or what to do. Guess I was just trying to impress you, but I didn't do a very good job of it, huh? I'm sorry."

"I've never met anyone quite like you, either, Bo. Guess we've both got some learning to do?" Jackie offered.

"Hey! I'm all for learning, when I like the subject," Bo chuckled. Reaching out for her, he said a silent prayer of thanks when she didn't pull back. "And, if you're a modern woman, well, I'm all for progress," he told her.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Jackie wasted her money. The only feature the young couple sitting in the back of the darkened room were interested in was the Bo and Jackie show. From the moment they took their seats, there wasn't an inch of space that could be found between them.

The drive back to Hazzard was much slower and mild than the ride out of town had been. No jumps or brilliant maneuvers were needed. The only thing on Bo's mind was the woman curled up next to him and how long he could prolong their arrival. Taking every detour he could recall may have slowed the inevitable, but he couldn't prevent it. Bo and Jackie found themselves back where the evening had started; at her door.

"I should go," Bo whipsered, moving just enough to allow his lips to form the words. However, neither of them were making any effort to leave. In a moment that would forever affect their lives, no words were needed. An invitation was extended and accepted, all with just a look.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Well, it's been an interesting couple of days with ff working so wonderfully:) I'm trying to catch up to everyone, and if I've missed anyone I apologize. Between the site and life, I've been swamped – trying to get caught up.

Thanks for the feedback and reviews. Special thanks to Samwiseatheart, TS Blue, and beej96 – they've been holding my hand throughout this:) Anyway, the action/adventure part to the story will be starting in the next chapter. Just thought it might be a challenge to explore a different type of girl/relationship for Bo. It probably mirrors what would happen in real life – it would be a challenge!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes and no infringements intended.

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 8

THE REAL WORLD

Bo's elbow was planted on the bed, his head being supported by his palm. He was unaware of how long he'd been in that position, gazing down at the woman lying beside him. Bo had never found himself in a situation quite like this before, but then, he'd never met anyone quite like Special Agent Johnson before, either.

Smiling, Bo remembered their night together. Despite not being able to remember exactly how they got inside the room or who had opened the door, Bo remembered every detail that followed. Starting with a sense of urgency, they found a comfortable pace, taking the time to really explore and enjoy each other. That alone was a new experience for Bo.

He certainly wasn't a stranger to being with a member of the opposite sex, but he had never been with one who had her own place; even if it was just a room in a boarding house. Beds, privacy, and time were luxuries he'd never been afforded. Curfews and the fear of being caught had a way of hurrying him along. Always having wondered if those elements didn't add to the excitement, Bo discovered how wrong he'd been.

Glancing over at the glowing numbers, the Duke boy sighed. He hoped that he wouldn't be in trouble for staying out the entire night, but he knew better than to push his luck by missing the beginning of the work day. Wanting nothing more than to stay right where he was, he knew he couldn't. Reaching out, he traced his finger along Jackie's face before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Slowly awakening, Jackie tugged him closer.

"Oh, I'd sure love to, but I can't. Uncle Jesse and Luke will tan my hide if I don't get back in time for morning chores."

"Okay," she mumbled as she continued to kiss him.

"I'll get back as soon as I can, though. I promise. Maybe I can talk Daisy into fixing us a picnic lunch."

"Mmmh, that sounds wonderful," she murmured, trying to wake herself completely. "Tell you what. Don't bother Daisy. I'll fix it. You just get back as soon as you can."

"Don't have to ask me twice," he grinned, showering her with another kiss before dragging himself up.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Pulling up to the farm, Bo knew that his plan of quietly sneaking into the house had been foiled. The lights were on, and that meant someone was up. Trying to appear as normal as possible, Bo slid into his chair at the kitchen table.

"Morning," he greeted them, wondering what type of a response he would receive.

"Morning, sugar," Daisy said, sounding as chipper as she always did.

To Bo's surprise, Jesse did little more than to look him over carefully. Satisfied that his youngest was in tact, he said no more or no less than he normally would. Bo doubted that he approved, but whatever he was thinking, he wasn't inclined to share those thoughts, just yet.

Relieved that his uncle wasn't as upset as he feared, it was Luke's reaction that surprised him the most. Returning the greeting that Bo had extended him, the brunette said nothing else throughout the morning meal.

Working side by side on the projects they'd been given, Bo couldn't remember his eldest cousin ever being so quiet. Not the talker that Bo was, he wasn't normally mute, either. At first, Bo couldn't understand Luke's odd behavior. Though he had never stayed out all night before, Luke had. Luke Duke was much more experienced in many areas so Bo doubted that Luke disapproved of actions he had done himself. Glancing at his cousin from the corner of his eye, Bo finally understood.

Since running an orange Mustang off the road barely over a week ago, Bo's behavior had been eratic and self-centered. He'd been so moody that he hadn't noticed what was going on around him. He knew that Luke liked Jackie, too, but without so much as giving his cousin's feelings a second thought, he'd acted on his own impulses. While a part of him was busting at the seams, discovering something he had never felt before, another part was now fearful. Bo could only describe what he felt for Jackie Johnson as love, but he loved Luke, too. Luke was his best friend, and in many ways, his brother, and he wouldn't have traded him for anything in the world. He only hoped that his actions hadn't done something that couldn't be fixed. Tossing down the tools in his hand, Bo straightened to his full height, then slowly made his way to his cousin.

"Luke……I……ah," Bo stammered, not knowing what exactly to say.

"Huh?" Luke asked, without looking at the blonde immediately. Only after he did could he see that something was bothering the boy. Concerned, he tossed his own implements down and stood straight up, too. "Bo? What's the matter?"

"Luke, I……I ain't never felt this way before….but, well you know……how I feel about……you…….and I'd never want to……do anything……to lose ya."

Luke wasn't quite following his baby cousin, something that happened on occasion. "Bo, what are you talking about?"

Looking the brunette in the eye, Bo simply asked, "Luke, are we ok?"

Seeing the fear in Bo's eyes caused Luke to not hear the question right away. As the words slowly registered, Luke began to understand. He had obviously given his youngest cousin the impression that he was angry, something that always bothered the baby of the family. For a second, Luke thought about teaching him a lesson, confirming that he was upset. Yet, looking into the blue eyes that he knew almost as well as his own, Luke saw something in them that he'd never seen before. The apprehension was still there, but something else was, too. He, himself, liked Jackie Johnson, and would have liked the opportunity to have gotten to know her better; Bo, however, loved her in a way that he had never loved any other woman. Luke could no more be mad at Bo for feeling that way than the man in the moon. "Yeah, Bo, we're ok," Luke told him, saying the words with as much conviction as he could, lest he knew that Bo wouldn't believe him.

"I love you, Luke," Bo told him, throwing his arms around his cousin.

"I love you, too, Bo," Luke assured him. "And, I'm happy for ya."

"Thanks Luke, that means a lot to me."

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

With a basket by her side, Jackie was waiting on the steps of the boarding house when she heard the General Lee approaching. Smiling to herself, she couldn't believe that she was already able to distinguish its engine from all the others. Pretending to be reading the book in her hands, she didn't want to give the impression of being overly anxious, even if she was.

Bringing the General to a skidding stop, Bo leaned toward the passenger side window. "Hey sweetheart! You waiting for me?"

Resisting the urge to laugh or look up, Jackie maintained a poker face. Forcing her eyes to remain on the pages, she couldn't have recited one word of what she was supposed to be reading. I was all she could do not to give herself away. "No, sir! I like my fellas tall, blonde, and good looking."

Smiling at the compliment, Bo replied. "Well then, here I am."

No longer able to continue the façade, Jackie couldn't stop from laughing. Shutting the book with a thud, she grabbed their lunch and hurried to the waiting car. Assuring Bo that she didn't need help, she demonstrated that she had mastered the art of crawling into the window, though she still wasn't positive that it wouldn't get annoying at times.

Barely in the seat, Bo grabbed her and kissed her. "I missed ya," he told her.

"I missed you, too," she admitted.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Having allowed Bo to select the perfect picnic area in all of Hazzard, several hours later, they were enjoying each other's company on the spread out blanket which he had provided.

Twirling a strand of her fine, blonde hair, Bo asked, "so, what do you want to do tonight?"

A grin spread across Jackie's face, as she wiggled her eyebrows in response.

Bo felt his cheeks getting hotter, and he knew they were scarlet. "Well yeah, that's a given," he chuckled, "but that's not what I meant and ya know it."

"I know," she replied, lightly brushing her lips against his. "Whatever you want is fine with me."

Thinking for a minute, Bo suggested jukin again, and she agreed.

Spending their second Saturday night doing the same thing they'd done their first, this time there was no doubt that Bo and Jackie were a couple.

"Does your cousin always have to get the girl?" Cooter whined to Luke.

"Feels that way, don't it," Luke replied, glad that misery loved company.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It wasn't until Sunday afternoon slowly started turning to early Sunday evening that reality began to replace fantasy for Jackie Johnson. Having experienced the best forty-eight hours of her life, she slowly began to wonder what it really meant. The following day was a work day, and that meant, it was time to get back to business; business may have led her to Hazzard, but that business was drawing to a close and her time with Bo was almost up. She loved a good fairy-tale as much as anyone, but she reminded herself that's all it was; a dream. Hazzard wasn't her home, and she'd spent years working to get where she was. She was happy with her job, and proud of it. She was a realistic girl, and giving up years of hard work and her home weren't something that she a practical girl would do. Hazzard just didn't have anything to offer her, except for Bo Duke.

Bo sensed the change, too, and didn't need a college degree to guess at the cause.

"You said you'd be here about a week. I guess that week's up," he observed, hoping that she wouldn't confirm what he was thinking.

Unfortunately, all she could do was agree. "Yeah."

"When are you leaving?" he asked, holding his breath for an answer he didn't want to hear.

"Tuesday," she replied.

"I don't want you to go," he confessed, turning pain filled eyes to her.

Jackie hated the position she was in. She'd spent the late afternoon reasoning with herself that this had just been a little interlude. When she'd convinced herself to stand firm, a simple utterance by Bo was enough to tear her heart into shreds. It tore her apart. Laying her palm against his cheek, all she could do was whisper that she knew.

"Can't you stay?" he asked, sounding very much like a child.

"No, I can't," she said. Debating with herself as to whether to tell him the rest of the story, she knew that it would have been easier if she didn't. The smart thing to do was to go back to Chicago, finish her assignment, and have another auditor come back. It wasn't the normal procedure, but had she asked, they would have granted her request. She'd already completed the difficult portion; the rest a rookie could do. Making a quick and clean break before things got even more out of control was the only logical answer. Before she was even aware she had done so, she told Bo something she felt they'd both regret. "But I will be back."

"When?" he asked, his demeanor brightening visibly.

"In about a week," she replied. "To finalize everything."

"For how long?"

"A couple of days."

"Jackie, then what?" Bo asked, glad that she'd be returning, but not happy about the length of her stay.

"I don't know, Bo."

Hoping that actions could convince her of something that words hadn't been able to, Bo pulled her close. The urgency that they'd felt that first night after stepping into the room was back in force, only this time it didn't diminish. Time was no longer a luxury, and Bo found himself praying for some small miracle that would keep Jackie Johnson in Hazzard.


	9. Chapter 9

Howdy Everyone! Well, here goes! This chapter is a little shorter than normal, but it was a good place to break it:) Thanks for all the feedback!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 9

INDECISION

'_I am where I belong,'_ Jackie told herself a few days later. _'This is what I do. It's who I am. Who I want to be,'_ she added, looking around her office. Speaking to no one but herself, Jackie Johnson was desperately trying to convince herself that her words were true. They had been in the past; she couldn't understand how a few days could change everything. She'd been so sure that removing herself from Bo's proximity and Hazzard county was the answer. Returning to the bustle of the big city, it didn't take long to discover that she wasn't having any easier of a time concentrating in Chicago than she had been in Georgia.

'_I am where I belong,'_ Jackie told herself later that night as she laid on her couch, curled up into a little ball. _'This is my home. These are my things. I've worked so hard for all of this. It's what I've always wanted. This is who I am,'_ she added, looking around her apartment. Not only was she unable to concentrate at work, she could no longer sleep in her own bed. When she did manage to doze off, images of Bo Duke haunted her. When she woke up, the absence of Bo Duke consumed her.

Jackie wondered why she returned to Chicago when she did. She had found what she'd been sent to locate at the Bank of Hazzard, though the motive behind the discrepancies did not appear to match the original theory. They'd suspected a tie to drug money; what she'd found was a greedy bank president. Yet, in the process, she'd discovered more than she bargained for. She should have closed the case right there; she had the authority, but if she had, she would have been closing the door on Hazzard, and Bo, and that wasn't a portal she was ready to seal.

'_I need a vacation,'_ Jackie told herself._ 'Time to clear my head and get this out of my system.' _Except for an occasional and rare day off, she had never had one since joining the Treasury Department. She had enough time accumulated, but never had the desire. Having the time and means available, all she needed was the perfect destination. Being a practical girl, she didn't need a travel agent's advice. She could kill two birds with one stone. She needed to return to Hazzard for business; she might as well extend her stay for pleasure.

Less than a week after leaving, two weeks from her original arrival date, Special Agent Jackie Johnson found herself back in Hazzard County. Cruising the same road she'd travelled before, she was ever watchful for flying orange Chargers.

Stopping by the farm first, Jesse Duke welcomed her back, then told told her that she could find his nephews at Cooter's. The youngest Duke wouldn't be the only one glad to see her. Bo hadn't been much fun to be around since she'd left.

Parking in front of the boarding house, where her same room was still on reserve, Jackie walked across the street. As she approached the service station, she could hear the boys inside. Stepping in the doorway, unnoticed, she interrupted the serious discussion they were having about fuel lines.

"Excuse me. I'm having some trouble with my car, and I need a reasonably priced mechanic."

Turning toward the potential customer, all three of the boys were surprised. Recovering from his initial shock, Bo nearly tripped over his feet getting to her. Forgetting that he was covered with oil and grease, he was happy to share his stains. Transferring the marks to her own clothes, Jackie didn't care. She had a shower in her room, and just to conserve water, they could share.

Her room was exactly where they ended up. Practically locking themselves away, they didn't have a clue as to what the future held for them. A week was better than two days, but they needed to solve a puzzle that seemed to be missing pieces. They agreed to wait until Jackie concluded her business with the Bank of Hazzard, which she was scheduled to do bright and early Monday morning.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"You're back?" Boss Hogg squeaked.

"I told you I would be," Jackie reminded him. "I've completed my review of your records," she began, only to be interrupted.

"And I'm sure that you found everything in order," the County Commissioner tried to persuade her in the sweetest voice he could muster.

"Not exactly," she replied, handing him a piece of paper, which he quickly glanced over.

Jackie Johnson never felt threatened by the likes of J. D. Hogg. He was, however, one of the most annoying people she had ever met in her life. His constant interruptions were wearing on her nerves. Yet, the only thing that was in any type of danger was her mind, and that was the danger that he might drive her right out of it. Sitting back in her chair, while he continued to babble, she could stand it no longer. Leaning forward, the chair landed with a thud, causing him to stop in mid-sentence.

"Mr. Hogg," she said in a voice forceful enough to gain his continued silence, "let me tell you a little bit about what else my job entails. Besides finding discrepanices, it's my job to analyze just exactly how these boo-boos took place. In other words, it's my job to formulate an opinion as to whether or not simple human errors have occurred or whether these errors were done intentionally, and why. Nine out of ten times, I find that I believe they were committed on purpose. Your case is rather unique in the fact that I could make an argument either way. I've chosen to give you the benefit of the doubt. My final report, right now, states that. That report is what the Attorney General uses to decide what course of action to bring against the party or parties involved. Since I am the primary witness in these cases, my recommendation is almost always followed. Are you with me so far?"

Jefferson Davis Hogg gulped and nodded, but continued to remain silent.

"So, this is what's going to happen. Everything will be corrected by tomorrow at five o'clock, period. When the Federal Reserve, the Attorney General, and the Treasury Department finish reviewing this report, you can expect to receive several fines, totalling anywhere from $25,000 to $100,000 dollars."

"One hundred thousand dollars!" Boss Hogg exclaimed. "But….but…but,"

"Uh-huh-huh," Jackie said, putting up her finger to silence him. "Every discrepancy carries a penalty with it, and there's enough of them here to warrant that much. In addition, a supervisor will be assigned to you bank to monitor your activities for the next twenty-four months. After that, you can count on an audit annually. Any future oversights will result in additional consequences."

"But….but…..," the man in white continued to protest.

"Should you keep talking and convince me that these were not errors, but rather intentional misappropriations, the fines will go a lot higher. In addition, you will be prosecuted for any number of charges ranging from fraud to embezzlement. Each conviction carries a jail sentence, and right now, there's at least ten potential convictions. You will be removed from this institution, any personal investment you may have in it will be forfeited, and of course, you would be banned from ever holding another similar position, which would be hard to do from prison anyway. Please don't say anything that would convince me that my report is in error, because it hasn't been filed yet and it can be changed. Understand?"

Boss Hogg swallowed convulsively, but nodded.

"Good," she said, "now about fixing..." She never got the chance to finish. They were interrupted by a ruckus taking place in the front of the bank.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Unaware that anything was out of the ordinary, the people of Hazzard were going about their daily routine. Bo and Luke Duke had arrived moments before. Bo was planning on dropping by the bank to see his love, and Luke wanted Cooter to pop his head under the General's hood. Suddenly, a noise they rarely heard resounded through the town square.

"Was that a gun shot?" Bo asked his cousin.

"Sounded like one," the brunette answered, nodding while trying to determine which direction it came from.

Cooter Davenport had just walked outside to see if he could find the source of the noise, too. "Did ya'll hear that?" he asked.

"Sure did," Luke replied. Before he could ask their friend where he thought it came from, the doors of the bank burst open and two men wearing ski masks ran out. They were carrying bags, which everyone assumed had money in them, and each had a gun in their hand.

Jumping into auto pilot, the Duke boys hopped in the General and took off after the car that was speeding away. If they'd taken a moment to think about the scenario, they probably would have found it odd that Boss Hogg hadn't ran out of the bank screaming that he'd been robbed. They hadn't noticed it, though, so they were none the wiser. Following behind them, Cooter was in his tow truck, and they assumed that Rosco and Enos would be joining the convoy soon.

The boys hadn't made it too far out of town when they heard a call come over the CB that sent chills up and down their spines.

"Breaker, breaker. This is Commissioner J.D. Hogg calling HazzNet Emergency."

"Commissioner Hogg, this is Harvey. What can I do for you?"

"Harvey, we need an ambulance at my bank here in Hazzard. It's an emergency, please hurry."

"Will do, Commissioner. We're on our way. out."

Bo looked at Luke, and without asking or answering, the blonde turned the steering wheel on the General sharply. They'd heard a gun shot coming from inside the bank, and Boss Hogg's call confirmed that someone had been hurt. Someone very special to Bo had been inside that bank, and right that minute, finding out that she was all right was much more important than catching the two men who had done it. That time might come later, but for now, the Duke boys would leave that task in the hands of Rosco and Enos, whom they now heard Boss calling


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! Well, I'm still trying to balance these two stories:) (Fool!) This thank you is extra big - for everyone who has contributed ideas and suggestions for this story. The good news is - it now has a set ending. It's been a combination of so many ideas, but I guarantee, it would have been very different if it hadn't been for you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 10

WAITING

The General pulled to a screeching halt outside the bank, and Bo was out of the car before the engine completely shut off. Taking the steps three at a time, Luke was on his heels. They burst through the doors to find a crowd gathered in the back. Bo pushed his way through the people, only to freeze a second later. A teller and a customer were kneeling on the floor; lying in between them was Jackie, covered in blood.

"Jackie," Bo cried, falling to his own knees beside her.

"Bo?" she asked. Though didn't seem to be seeing him, just hearing his voice was a comfort.

"I'm right here," Bo said. While Bo took her hand, Luke was trying to aide the good samaritans that didn't appear to know what they were doing. "Just hang on. You're gonna be ok," Bo told her, trying to get her to agree.

Boss Hogg joined them, returning from calling his deputy and sheriff. "They just shot her for no apparent reason," he stated, visibly shaken by the incident. In all the schemes and double crosses that he'd pulled in his day, no one had ever been hurt and this was something that Hazzard had never seen before.

"She wasn't doing anything," Margaret added. "She was just standing there with her hands up in the air like the rest of us. That's what they told us to do, and we all did it."

"This is terrible," Boss said, sounding sincere.

Bo could feel Jackie's hand getting weaker and colder as he clutched it. He could hear what the others were saying, but his eyes only briefly left her face to see if the steady stream of red had slowed down. To his despair, it hadn't, and he could feel her slipping away. "C'mon Jackie, hang on. Just stay with me. Jackie, I love you," he confessed. Though he hadn't planned on saying those three little words for the first time under these circumstances, he didn't know if there'd ever be a time when they'd matter more.

"I love you, too, Bo," she whispered back.

The youngest Duke smiled and nodded, having believed that she returned his feelings, but glad to finally be sure. Hearing them made him happy, but there was still plenty to fret about, and tears were now streaming down his face. As if answering his prayers, he could hear the wail of the sirens getting close and knew that help was just seconds away. "Hear that, sweetheart? Help's almost here. You're gonna be ok. You just hang on." Bo didn't know whether she heard him or not. As the ambulance pulled up outside, the hand he was holding went limp and her eyes closed as she lost the battle with consciousness.

"No! Jackie, don't you do this. Don't you dare die!" he screamed, as Harvey and another attendant reached her side.

After doing a quick check, the EMTs agreed that they didn't have time for the standard procedures. They lifted her onto a gurney, aided by Bo, who made it clear that he was riding along, ignoring their pleas that there wasn't enough room. He promised he'd stay out of the way, but he was determined that he was going. Not having time to argue, they gave in. Luke promised to meet him at the hospital and to let Uncle Jesse and Daisy know what had happened.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Uncle Jesse and Daisy couldn't believe it when Luke informed them of what had taken place.

"This kind of stuff just doesn't happen here in Hazzard," Daisy cried. "Who'd have imagined she was safer in Chicago?"

"C'mon," Luke urged. "We need to get there. Bo's gonna need us," and with that, Daisy and Jesse hopped in Dixie and followed the General to Tri-County Hospital.

Bo was sitting in the waiting room looking lost and very alone when they arrived. He was the only one in the room, but Luke had to call out to him three times before his blonde cousin registered that someone was talking to him. When Bo did look up, he didn't say a word. He didn't have to, his blue eyes told Luke the entire story, but the brunette could tell that he hadn't received the worst news. His cousin was scared, but he wasn't devastated. Taking a seat next to him, Luke slipped his arm around him and pulled him close. Bo fought against the tug, but eventually gave in, letting his head rest on Luke's shoulder while Luke's arms encircled him.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Minutes turned into hours, and several people had already come and gone. After securing things at the bank, Boss Hogg arrived, accompanied by the FBI. Rosco and Enos lost the suspects, as usual, but whenever a bank was robbed, it automatically fell under the jurisdiction of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Considering that it was one of their own colleagues who had been gunned down in the robbery, there was no doubt that these bank robbers would be pursued undauntedly. Cooter arrived within minutes of being ordered to abandon his own pursuit and to leave the police work to the police. Rosco and Enos stopped for a progress report, praying that they didn't have to amend the charges to Murder rather than Attempted Murder. Margaret, the teller that tried to help, some of the clerks that worked in the stores and the diner, and Jackie's landlady had also put in appearances, saying that they were praying for the girl, and that it was such a shame that something this terrible could have happened in their fair town.

It wasn't until almost seven o'clock that evening that anyone came out to tell them anything. When a younger doctor, wearing green scrubs, called for Mr. Duke, three people responded. Bo had listed himself as Jackie's fiancee, believing that otherwise, they would neither tell him anything or let him see her.

"How's Jackie?" Bo asked.

"Mr. Duke, why don't we go somewhere where we can talk in private?" the doctor suggested.

Bo was immediately filled with a sense of fear. Not wanting to be alone, he asked if his cousin could go along, and the doctor agreed. In addition to not wanting to be by himself, Bo knew that he could trust Luke to later translate anything he missed or might not have understood. The doctor nodded and led them to a small office, where he closed the door behind them.

"Is she? Is she?" Bo stuttered, not being able to actually verbalize the words.

"Mr. Duke, please sit down," the doctor motioned, and Luke practically pushed him in the chair. "She's alive," he then added, and Bo let out the long breath he'd been holding. Putting up an x-ray on the screen, he turned it on. "The bullet hit a main artery which caused a massive amount of blood loss. It also nicked the lung. Getting the bleeding to stop is what took so long. Of course, there's some muscle and tissue damage in the area, but that should be able to be overcome in time. The good news is that a fraction of a centimeter over," and the doctor indicated a smidgen with his fingers, "and she would have been killed instantly."

Thinking that the medical professional was already talking about overcoming muscle and tissue damage, Bo asked, "so, she's going to be all right?"

"Mr. Duke, it's too soon to be able to say that yet for sure. The damage was severe enough, and complications could always arise. She's been with us now for several hours, and it's been touch and go. I'm afraid that all we can do now is wait and see. Some of this is up to her and to God." He knew that wasn't what the young man wanted to hear, but he never lied to the families of his patients. It did no one any good in the long run to make false promises. "I'm sorry."

Bo was doing his best not to cry, and feared that it was a battle he was going to lose. "Can I see her?"

"She's in recovery right now, and she'll probably be there for at least an hour. After that, they'll be taking her to ICU, and though we normally only allow visitors ten minutes each hour on that ward, I'll tell the nurses that you can stay as long as you stay out of their way, okay?"

"Thank you."

Nodding, the doctor moved toward the door. "You can stay in here a few minutes, if you like," he told them before exiting.

Luke sat back down next to his cousin. When Bo felt the strong arms go around him, knowing that it was just the two of them in that room, he finally gave himself permission to let go for a few minutes. Luke could feel the sobs start softly, then felt them build. "It's ok, Bo. Just let it out. It's gonna be ok," he told him, hoping that he wasn't promising something that he couldn't deliver.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It was almost two hours before anyone came out to get Bo. The nurse told him what room he could find his young lady in, and as Bo walked the corridor, he could have sworn that it grew longer with every step that he took. He stopped before he reached the doorway. In the critical care unit, there were no doors separating the hallway from the rooms. They would only be a hindrance in the event that speed was required, which it often was in that part of the hospital. Therefore, Bo wouldn't be able to compose himself behind a wooden door before going in, not that he was expecting her to be awake. Still, he needed a second to get himself together. He was scared, and he didn't know what to expect. No one he knew had ever been in the ICU before. Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside the room.

The first thing that he noticed was that it was very small compared to the normal rooms in the hospital. Whether it was because they were crowded with more equipment or they were just smaller, he didn't know, and he wasn't going to take the time to try to figure out. It was also dark, with only the light over the bed turned on very low. The next thing he noticed was the sounds that he heard, or rather lack of them. A few of the machines hummed, and there was a slow, but steady beeping. Other than that, it was eerily quiet. There were no voices, and that seemed odd. Everyone in this part of the hospital was extremely ill, not up to talking, but there was no conversation coming from visitors, and even the staff seemed to be mute. There were also no sounds coming from television sets or radios. It was like he had been transported to a planet where only medical machines were allowed to make noise.

Shaking his head and blinking to clear his vision, Bo forced his eyes to the bed. He hardly recognized what he saw. When Jackie had hit her head after the accident, she hadn't felt well, but it was different from the way she appeared now. There were no visible bruises, and except for the tiny remnant of the cut on her forehead, she looked physically unscathed in her face. After sustaining the concussion, she looked a little green from the nausea. Now, she looked as white as the sheets that were covering her. He knew that under her gown and blankets, there was at least one bullet hole and incision, but unless you were looking, you couldn't see it. He could see the IV and blood running into the tubes in her arms, and he saw the wires running out from under the blankets, but the massive amounts of blood had been washed away. If he didn't know the details of what had happened, Bo would have said she almost looked better than she had after she struck the tree. Yet, he did know better. After her accident, Doc Appleby assured them that she'd be up in a day or two. She may have looked better now, but this time the doctors couldn't even say whether or not she'd ever wake up. His eyes filled with tears at the thought of never seeing her pretty eyes or hearing her wonderful voice again, and it was almost too much for him to be able to bear.

"No," Bo said defiantly. "You're going to be ok," he stated, partly to himself, partly to the patient. Looking down at her face, despite the terrible coloring, she was still beautiful and he loved her with all his heart. His only regret was that he hadn't told her sooner, but he wasn't sure he'd come to terms with it fully himself. If Bo Duke wasn't in love with someone, it was a rare occurrence. Yet now that he knew that he'd never really been in love before, it had scared him. It was almost as if he knew that his romances in the past wouldn't last, leaving him a little hurt, but free to move on. After loving Jackie Johnson, moving on wouldn't be that easy, if it was even possible. Knowing that she could die, Bo told her what his heart already knew, but his brain hadn't been ready to accept. Having verbalized the words, there was no going back. Bending down and lightly kissing her on the lips, he hovered above her face as he told her again that he loved her. Taking her hand in his, he pulled up a chair and sat down, praying that it wouldn't be long before she'd wake up.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Bo fell asleep with his head on the bed, holding Jackie's hand in his. After sending everyone home, he'd taken up watch in the chair. Finally laying his head down, he drifted off. As his senses began to return, he found himself disoriented by his surroundings. He thought he felt something, but he wasn't sure what. Bo sat up and blinked, glancing at the clock before turning toward the window to confirm that it was early morning. Suddenly, he felt the movement again. Glacing to see what it was, he realized that it was Jackie's fingers. It had only been a slight twitching, but she was waking up.

"Jackie," he called to her. "C'mon sweetheart, you can do it. Open your eyes. You've been asleep long enough."

Bo saw that she was trying, but it looked to be very difficult. With the continued effort, the blonde knew that it was only a matter of minutes before he would again see those beautiful, blue eyes. Bo continued coaxing her. Finally, the blue eyes he'd been yearning to see fluttered open, only to close immediately. Repeating the process several times, the eyes stayed open a little more each time.

"Oh Jackie. Am I glad to see you," Bo told her, caressing her cheek.

"Bo?" she slurred.

"Yeah sweetheart, I'm right here. You're gonna be ok. Everything's gonna be ok, now," Bo soothed, bending down and kissing her. "I love you, Jackie," he repeated, his voice cracking as his said the words.

"Bo? What's the matter? What happened?" she asked, becoming fearful of the waiver she heard.

"Nothing's the matter," Bo said, not wanting to upset her. "Everything is fine, now. It's just that you really scared me."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, though she couldn't remember what she did. Slowly, she became aware that she was in a hospital, and she was in pain, so she knew something must have happened. "What happened?" she asked again.

Bo looked down at her to see if she really was asking. "What do you remember?"

Trying to recall, her memory slowly returned. As it did, her eyes became wide with fear. "He just shot me," she said, becoming agitated, which caused a chain reaction in wildly beeping monitors.

"I know, honey. I know, but it's gonna be ok. You're safe now," Bo told her, as the doctor came running in to see what was going on. He was pleased that his patient was awake, but didn't want her to deal with any type of stress for the time being. The doctor told the nurse to give her something to calm her down. Jackie tried to resist the immediate effect of the liquid that had been injected into her IV line.

"Jackie, don't fight it. Let yourself go to sleep," Bo soothed. "You need the rest, and I'll be right here," he told her.

Having no choice but to succumb to the drug she had been given, she felt herself being pulled under.

Bo sat down and watched her. He'd been so worried about her physical injuries that it never occurred to him how she might react emotionally. Not having been present at the time of the shooting, he had to rely on the information that was being relayed by those who were. By all accounts, some looney tune just walked up to Jackie Johnson and shot her, for no apparent reason. Bo never stopped to think what must have flashed in her mind as she saw the gun pointing at her, then felt the bullet rip her apart. Now that the doctors believed that she would be all right physically, he wondered if she was going to be all right emotionally. Bo repeated the promise to keep her safe, and told her that he'd do anything that he could to help her get through it. He also pledged to find the person responsible and make them pay.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi Everyone! Glad everyone is glad that I didn't kill Jackie. Who could think I would do such a thing? Anyway, thanks for the feedback and the reviews. I really appreciate them.

Just a quick note: I've been battling lousy internet service and a migraine for the last week, so if I've missed anyone or have been slow in my response, please forgive me. Hopefully, both will clear up soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 11

THE RECOVERY

Over the next several days, Jackie continued to improve. Her condition was upgraded, and the doctor announced that she was expected to make a complete recovery.

Having given her statement to both Rosco and the FBI, she was told that there were no leads in the case. It appeared that an inexperienced bank robber got an itchy trigger finger. Unfortunately, in their haste, they hadn't left a trail of clues to follow. As Jackie became more lucid, she told herself that she had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, though something still didn't feel right. Yet, thanks to Bo's almost constant presence at her side, Jackie began to heal emotionally, too.

After several days as a guest of Tri-County General's, the doctor entered her room at the same time the Duke family arrived. Not expecting him to say anything that required privacy, she wished they had been alone.

"Well young lady, you were mighty lucky and it looks like you're well on the road to recovery. The good news is that you can be released, provided you have someone to stay with you."

It should have been good news, but stranded in a town that wasn't home, it wasn't. "I don't," she said, not knowing if they would send her to another facility or keep her there.

"Of course you do," Uncle Jesse piped in. When Jackie looked at him with a questioning expression, he softened his. "Us. You've got us, and the four of us will keep a real close eye on her doc."

"Well that's wonderful, then. I can let you go as early as this afternoon," the physician stated, scribbling something down on her chart.

"No," she cried, as five pairs of eyes looked at her. Realizing that it sounded like she was being ungrateful or didn't want to stay with the Dukes, she knew she needed to clarify what she meant. Softening her tone, she continued. "I appreciate the offer, but I can't impose like that."

"Impose?" Uncle Jesse repeated. "Who's imposing?" he laughed. "We sort of think of you as family already, but I guess I could understand that you might not think of us the same way."

"Oh no, that's not what I meant," Jackie hastily replied. "I just think that I've already been a lot of trouble, with the accident and all. It just wouldn't be fair to all of you, and I'm not about to kick someone out of their bed."

"Oh sugar, you can share my room," Daisy offered.

"Or ours," Bo laughed, wiggling his eyebrows, to which Luke became agreeable, too.

"Well, I'm sure you don't want to share mine," Uncle Jesse stated, "and letting you share with the boys would only end up doing more harm than good, but Daisy's willing, so it's all settled."

"C'mon sugar. It'll be fun. The boys have always got to share a room, but I've never had another female in the house. It'll be like we're friends having a sleepover, or sisters!" Daisy exclaimed.

"C'mon, what do you say?" Luke asked.

Jackie didn't even have to look at Bo to know that he'd be leading the quest. She hadn't cried since she'd woken up. She was a strong person, and she was dealing with what had happened to her. She could even deal with the pain she was having to live with, but the kindness of this family was a little more than her emotions could handle. Looking down to hide the tears in her eyes, she nodded. "Thank you," she said, as the cousins crowded around her, and Jesse talked to the doctor about any arrangements that they'd need to make.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

By that night, Jackie was moved into Daisy's room. The doctor told her that she couldn't go home for at least three weeks, depending on how everything went, so it looked like she was there to stay for a while. She felt totally worthless, having been restricted from doing much of anything, and she knew she had to find a way to repay the kindness of the Duke family. She thought that maybe since she couldn't do anything physical to help, she might be able to help them in a different way

She hadn't been trying to eavesdrop, but the house wasn't that big. Totally by accident, she'd heard Uncle Jesse talking to Luke about the fact that their mortgage payment was going to be hard to make that month, and it gave her an idea. Of course, that led to another thought; one which had to be dealt with too, but still caused her to shudder.

"You okay?" Bo asked.

"Yeah," she said, shaking the thought from her head.

"I think we should go in," Bo said. "We don't need you getting cold or anything, and it is getting a little chilly."

She smiled, thinking that he could sound just like a mother hen when he wanted, which is not something that she would have ever thought him capable of doing. He helped her up from the porch swing and into the house. Settling next to Bo on the couch, she tried to pay attention to what was on the television. Instead, she found herself observing her hosts instead. Their lifestyle may have been simple, but she'd never seen a family who loved each other more. She'd left Hazzard and Bo, believing that it had nothing to offer her. Though she still firmly believed that her job and home was who she was and what she wanted, she was beginning to see that this way of life had its own advantages. It wasn't hers, but for the next few weeks, she was free to enjoy it.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"You let her do what?" Uncle Jesse screamed at his oldest nephew.

"I didn't let her do anything," Luke said, trying to defend himself. "It wasn't like I knew that she was going to do this."

"How could you let her go back in there, for any reason?" Bo wanted to know.

"Enough boys! Enough!" Jackie shouted, stopping the arguments that she feared were about to escalate. When Luke said he needed to go to town, she asked if he minded taking her car so she could tag along. The doctor had never said she couldn't ride or walk. He was being nice, and all he'd gotten for his trouble was more trouble. She wasn't about to let his family wail on him for something that she had done. "That's better," she said, as both Uncle Jesse and Bo stopped to look at her. "First of all, Luke didn't know anything about this. He was doing me a favor by taking me into town, which I asked him to do, so please, stop yelling at him. If you want to yell, you need to yell at me." She gave them a minute to decide if they wanted to scream at her in lieu of Luke. When they didn't say anything, she turned to Uncle Jesse. "I wanted to do this. This is the second time that you have taken me into your home. You've given me a place to sleep, you've fed me, and you've taken care of me while I've been unable to care for myself. Now, I thought this was a pretty good trade off. I knew you'd never accept anything directly from me, so I decided to make your next couple of mortgage payments."

"But we can't take this from you, young lady," Jesse argued.

"Why not?" she questioned.

"Well, it wouldn't be right!" he announced.

"But it's okay for me to sleep under your roof and eat your food, and not even be able to help with the chores? Does that sound right?" she asked him back.

"Well sure, you needed help and we we're glad to do it."

"But you won't accept mine in return? What's the difference?"

"Huh?" Uncle Jesse asked. "You're confusing me. I'm not as educated as you are," he stated, trying to wiggle his way out of the situation.

"You're a lot smarter than you're letting on right now," Jackie told him, and they both grinned. "Mr Duke..."

"Uncle Jesse to you," he reminded her, pointing his finger in her direction.

"Uncle Jesse," she repeated, liking the way that sounded. "Uncle Jesse, if you think it's wrong to accept my help, how can you expect me to accept yours? I would not be able to stay," she finished, hoping that he could see her point.

They stared at each other while she waited for his answer, and Jesse knew that she wasn't the only one waiting. If he called her bluff, and she did leave, it would break Bo's heart. "That's blackmail," he told her.

"No it's not. It's called negotiating."

"I call it blackmail, and I don't like it, but I'm not about to let you leave so if that's what it takes to get you to stay, we'll deal with this later," he told her in a gruff voice.

"No, we won't," she giggled, then turned to Bo. "Now, as far as Luke letting me go into the bank, he didn't. Contrary to popular belief, my legs still work just fine. I walked over there all by myself, and it wasn't like I told him where I was going, so unless you believe that your cousin has ESP, please, let it go. He had nothing to do with it, Bo. Besides, I had to go back in there sometime, and you know what? I did it. I walked in, I faced it, and I'm standing here, fine. I feel like I confronted my demon, and that feels pretty good. So, let's stop yelling at Luke, okay?"

Pausing a minute, he gave in. "Okay," he said, grinning at her, then turning to his cousin. "I'm sorry, Luke."

"No, I understand. Believe me, I wasn't too happy, myself, when I found out where she went or what she had done."

Slipping away with Daisy, the girls let the Duke men commiserate with each other that they had been tricked by the best, while the only female Duke congratulated her on her victory.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

By the second week, Jackie had been cleared to do very light chores like gathering eggs and helping with meals. She couldn't, however, vacuum, dust, do laundry, or anything else that involved lifting, stretching, or bending.

"Like I said, that means I'm virtually worthless," she scoffed.

"Not to me, sweetheart," Bo told her, kissing her lips.

"At least my lips haven't been put on restriction, too," she giggled, as Bo released her and walked back out to the barn.

Uncle Jesse had given her a big pot of peas to shell, and she was sitting on the porch trying to look useful. Snapping the pod in her hand, Jackie's eyes swept the yard. Clothes were drying on the line and animals were running around making noise. It couldn't have been more opposite of the life she knew in the big city, but every day she stayed, Chicago lost a little more of it's appeal.

She watched Bo working with his cousin, and knew that as hard as the farm and the family would be to leave behind, the thought of leaving the blonde was becoming harder with each passing day. Changing gears, she tried to picture Bo in the big city, and immediately chuckled. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. Though the image was still fuzzy, she was beginning to be able to picture herself at the farm, and that surprised her. It went against everything she'd ever wanted in life, or thought she wanted. Telling herself that she had just grown comfortable, but that it would never last, it was getting harder to convince herself that she wasn't where she belonged and wanted to be.

A black sedan pulling up to the house brought her back to the present. She suspected that the car was a government issue, and when two men in suits got out, she knew for sure. It was the FBI agents who had visited her in the hospital and were assigned to her case. From the serious looks on their faces, she doubted they were there to inquire about her recovery.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Hi Everyone! Sorry this update took a little longer. If it's not a headache or my ISP – it's work! Yikes! I guess that's life:) Anyway, thanks for the feedback and reviews! Really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 12

A LEAD IN THE CASE

Setting down the peas, Jackie stood up from her chair. Walking over to the railing, she watched the men as they approached. "Good morning," she called to them with a wave, hoping that they were there to tell her that they had apprehended the men who robbed the bank and shot her.

Briefly acknowledging the Duke males, who were also converging upon the house, the men in suits turned their focus toward Jackie. "Morning Special Agent Johnson," the older of the two men replied back.

Jackie grinned, thinking about the fact that her title was virtually useless on a farm.

"How are you feeling?" he continued.

"Much better, thank you. What can I do for you?" she inquired.

"We need to speak to you Special Agent," the younger man informed her, speaking for the first time.

Jackie hated to tell the junior agent that he was stating the obvious. She doubted that they had driven there just to take a drive in the country and to say hello. She also wanted to tell them to call her by her first name, having grown lax in the area of government formalities. Jackie knew, however, that protocol would never allow it. Dismissing the notion, she switched gears. "Would you like to come in?" she offered, hoping that she wasn't being too bold by inviting them into a house that wasn't hers.

"Thank you," they replied, following her inside, with Bo and Luke on their heels.

"Have a seat," Jackie invited. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, thank you," the older man again answered for both of them.

Daisy was standing at the sink, already getting the cups down, and Jackie began filling them. Uncle Jesse sat down at the table next to the agents. Luke moved next to Daisy, and Bo moved next to Jackie. When Jackie was done filling the mugs, Bo set them down on the table, then returned to her side, sliding an arm around her in a protective manner. Considering the visitors were also colleagues, Jackie understood that she should have acted professionally and moved away from Bo and his embrace. After everything she'd already endured, though, she found that she wasn't concerned with image and remained right where she was.

"Special Agent Johnson, this might be best done in private," Special Agent Matthews told her. With graying hair and at least twenty years older than the younger man, he was clearly the one in charge.

"Is this classified?" she asked, slipping back into agent mode.

Looking at each other, the men from the FBI shook their heads. "Not exactly," Matthews replied, sounding vague.

"Then, anything you've got to say to me, you can say in front of them," Jackie stated, referring to the family that had adopted her over the past few weeks. "I'm living in their home right now, so there's a possibility that what you've got to tell me just might affect them, anyway."

"It doesn't, and this isn't proper procedure," the younger man snapped. "This information should be classified. It's just an oversight."

Special Agent Jackie Johnson's initial reaction was to snap right back at the young agent. Biting her tongue, momentarily, she quickly sized him up. Dressed in the normal, drab attire of a federal agent, his fire engine red hair and freckles gave him a youthful, Howdy Doody look. Guessing him to be in his late twenties or early thirties, he appeared to be inexperienced. While he came off as arrogant and cocky, Jackie assumed there was probably some amount of truth in what he was saying. Still, it didn't change the fact that she neither liked him nor trusted him. However, there was nothing to be gained from having an argument with the agent, so Jackie composed herself and decided to act like the professional she considered herself to be. "You could very well be right, but as long as it isn't classified, you're not violating any policies. Besides, I can personally assure you that you can trust the Dukes not to share anything that's said here with anyone else."

Clearly not persuaded, Agent Connors was about to continue his argument when his superior nixed his plan. Giving him a warning look, Matthews agreed, "okay. We've got some a lead and some information in the case."

"Well that's great, sugar," Daisy exclaimed. "Now ya'll can go arrest the men who hurt Jackie."

"I wish it were that simple," Special Agent Connors rebuked sarcastically.

"What's going on?" Luke asked, picking having watched the dog and pony show long enough.

Jeff Matthews glanced at his partner, then looked directly at his colleague. "Our office in New York has been working with an informant there on an unrelated case. This source recently revealed to his contact that he had information pertaining to this one."

"What does someone in New York have to do with a bank robbery in Hazzard, Georgia?" Jackie asked, not understanding how the two were related.

"Well, that's the same thing we thought, until we listened to what he had to say. Unfortunately, it appears that the two cases are related, and it has nothing to do with robbing a bank," Agent Matthews replied.

"That was just a front, to throw us off their trail," Agent Connors added.

"Well then, what does it have to do with?" Jackie asked, feeling Bo's hold tighten on her.

"It was a murder for hire," Agent Matthews stated, pausing to let the words soak in. "On you," he concluded.

The Dukes looked at each other, concern showing on their faces, but Jackie didn't seem to be taking the news too seriously.

"That doesn't make any sense," Jackie scoffed. "Why would anyone want to kill me? I'm just an auditor."

"Do you know where your next assignment was going to be?" Agent Connors asked.

Jackie shrugged. "Sure. New York," she said, suddenly realizing that this probably was a little more than just a coincidence.

"Yes, a very large financial institution in New York," Agent Matthews expanded.

"One run by the Mafia, and guilty of laundering millions of dollars each year of illegal drug money," the junior agent continued.

"So, what does that have to do with me?" Jackie asked again. "Even if they kill me, they're just going to get another auditor. It won't stop the review from taking place," Jackie reasoned.

"Well it seems that the men involved in running this little show are fairly convinced that they've covered their tracks well enough to fool most of our auditors, but they weren't sure they could get past you, and they didn't want to take the chance. Obviously, there's a leak somewhere in the department because they were not only tipped off that they were going to be audited, but they knew that you'd be the Agent in Charge. You've got a reputation as one of the best in Treasury. Bottom line - they didn't want you showing up," Agent Matthews summarized.

Flabbergasted by what she considered to be the wildest story she'd ever heard, Jackie paused for a minute. "I guess I should be flattered," she said as lightly as she could, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work as she got received a reaction she wasn't expecting.

"Jackie, that's not funny," Bo reprimanded her, not sharing in her amusement.

"So what happens now?" Luke asked. He was trying to diffuse a situation that he knew could get ugly by his cousin's tone of voice. Besides, there was a very real situation that they were dealing with, and while they knew the details, they didn't know the plan.

"You need to let us take you into protective custody," Agent Matthews said, once again addressing his colleague.

"No way!" Jackie spat, not even considering it. "I'm not going into hiding!"

"Special Agent Johnson, be reasonable," Connors told her. "They expected one of two things to happen: you to be killed or another auditor. You're alive and the review has only been postponed until you come back to work. Our source tells us that they'll try again. You're in danger."

"He's right," Agent Matthews stated, finally finding something that he agreed with his partner on. "As long as they think that you'll be back, you're obviously a threat to them. If they were willing to go to these lengths once, our source says they'll be willing to try again."

"I don't believe this," Jackie exclaimed, running her fingers through her hair in exasperation. "I'm not hiding from these goons," she repeated, then paused. "But I can't stay here, either," she said, looking around the room. "I'd be putting all of you in danger. Maybe it's time I just went home."

"Jackie, please," Bo pleaded, fearing for her safety and angry at her stubbornness. "They almost killed you once. If they're telling you they'll try again, then you need to take this seriously." Softening his tone, he continued, "I don't want to lose you."

"If I go into protective custody, that's exactly what will happen. People in hiding don't exactly lead normal lives, Bo."

"Yeah, but they're alive," he reminded her.

"Special Agent Johnson, hear us out on this." Jeff Matthews intervened. "Our source is deep in the organization, and the New York office says that his information has always been reliable. Therefore, we think we're very close to being able to wrap this up. We've got a good trail already. We just need a little time to bring them all down, and when that happens, this entire crime family will crumble, because they'll be looking at a lot more serious charges than bank fraud and money laundering. Just give us a little time! We don't think this will take long."

"Besides," Connors added, "we've got an internal leak that we need to plug, too."

Looking at the older agent, Jackie asked, "how long is not long?"

"Well, you know we can't possibly say for sure, but we're thinking a couple of weeks," he replied.

Nodding her head slowly, Jackie looked around the room. She could see the fear in everyone's eyes, especially Bo's, and she hated knowing that she was the reason for it. Sighing, she asked another question, reluctantly, "what would I have to do?"

"Nothing, really. Just be out of commission for those couple weeks. Of course, we'll put you up in a safe place until this is resolved," Agent Connors told her.

"I don't know," she said, thinking that she still didn't like the idea at all. The thought of running just wasn't in her nature. If she'd had her way, she would have preferred charging.

"I'll go with you," Bo volunteered, willing to do anything in order to keep her safe.

"No way!" she exclaimed. If she didn't like the idea before, she really didn't like it now.

"I'm not just going to let you walk out of here, alone. Even if you go home, I'm going with you," Bo announced.

"No you're not, Bo. There's no way I'm letting you put yourself in danger," she shot back, the sparks flying between them.

"She'll go," Bo said, speaking to the agents sitting at their kitchen table, "but I'm going, too." When she opened her mouth to speak, Bo took her by the arm. "Excuse us a minute," he said, guiding her out of the room.

"Bo," she said, but he didn't let her finish.

"No arguments. You're going, and I'm going with you. Jackie, I love ya. There's no way I'm letting you walk out of here without me. Besides, you heard 'em, they've got a leak. You don't know for a fact that you can trust them, and I'm not just gonna hand you over. Now, hopefully, everything will be over in those two weeks, and we can just have a little get away, but I am going and that's final!"

In all the time Jackie had known Bo, she had never realized that he could sound that forceful. The only real debate they'd ever had hadn't been that heated, and Jackie had won. She might not have ever seen Bo extremely forceful, but he had never really seen her when she was totally determined, either. He was about to. "Bo, I'm not going to let you do this!"

"I'm not asking!" he replied, not even phased by her aggression. "I love ya. I almost lost you once, I have no intentions of losing you, again." To silence anymore forceful protests before she could form them, Bo pulled her close and covered her mouth with his. In their short time together, it was the only sure-fire way he knew of getting her to be quiet, and so far, it had worked every time. He hoped it wouldn't let him down now.

"Okay?" he whispered when they were finished, no longer believing that loud or firm words would be needed. Her silent nod confirmed his beliefs. Bo grinned, hoping that he never lost his touch with her in that regard. Someday, he thought he might share with her his full-proof way to quiet a forceful female and win an argument with a modern woman, but then he decided that it might be best if she never caught on.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The agents gave the couple a few minutes to throw their things together. Jackie was surprised by Daisy's offer to help her, fearing that Bo's family would now hate her for putting them at risk and letting Bo follow her into a dangerous situation.

"I'm sorry," she just kept saying while the female Duke helped her pack.

"Oh hey, sugar, this ain't your fault," Daisy told her, as she handed her some of her clothes.

"Yeah it is," Jackie muttered. "It's my job that created this mess, and I can't believe I let Bo talk me into letting him go along," though she knew it really wasn't his words that had convinced her.

"Bo's the most stubborn person in all the south. Once he made up his mind, there wasn't nothing you were going to do to change it. He loves ya, honey. He just wants to make sure you're all right."

"If anything happens to him, I won't be," Jackie cried, sitting down for a moment, feeling overwhelmed.

"Hey, don't let those cousins of mine fool ya. They really can take care of themselves. They've been in more scrapes than you could shake a stick at. They're not new to trouble, and most of the time, trouble is sorry that it messed with them. Bo will be okay, and so will you."

"Thanks Daisy," Jackie said, wrapping her arms around her friend's neck.

Daisy's eyes grew wide when she saw Jackie pull something out of her purse. She'd been busy assuring the girl that her youngest cousin would take care of her, but Jackie had her own protection. Daisy Duke was reminded that the blonde haired girl who had been imitating a farmer the last couple of weeks, wasn't. She'd asked the agent once before if she carried a gun, but had never received a definitive reply. Seeing the small handgun, Daisy now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

At the same time, Luke was helping Bo get his things ready.

"You be careful," Luke said, grabbing his baby cousin and pulling him into a fierce hug.

"I will," Bo assured him. "Keep an eye on Uncle Jesse and Daisy. You never know if these guys might not show up here thinking that she's still staying at the farm."

"Will do," Luke assured him.

"And take care of yourself, too. I love you, Luke."

"I love you, too, Bo."

Having said their goodbyes, Bo and Jackie were put in the backseat of the dark sedan and whisked away.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Hey! I always thank the readers for their reviews, and I do sincerely appreciate them. I know that they take time and thought.. Last chapter in particular, I got some really great ones, and I was the one left entertained.

In response to TS Blue, I agree, I wouldn't recommend this method for a get away with your girlfriend:) Travel agents are a much more proven and safer method!

Another one was so funny, that it led to some back and forth joking, which has led to a possible one shot, so you just never know about these thing. Anyway, I do appreciate them, and I thank the readers for the comments and help. This story really is yours.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 13

RUN!

Much to their surprise, Bo and Jackie weren't taken very far. They were placed in a hotel on the outskirts of Atlanta, and two new agents were assigned to task of guarding them. Matthews and Connors were still the primary agents on the case, but their services were needed in the field. Trying to explain Bo's presence had been entertaining, at best. The agents coming on board wanted to know why their orders were to protect one person, and suddenly, they had two. Jackie was fully aware of how much paperwork was involved, and it gave her a small sense of satisfaction. It may not have been much, but they'd completely turned her life upside down; the least she could do was to return the favor by complicating theirs, too.

Thankfully, the hotel room that they'd been given wasn't a room at all; it was a suite. Otherwise, it would have been crowded with four people tripping over each other twenty four hours a day. Their accommodations were luxurious, located in a five star hotel, and did not fit the image of what Jackie Johnson had always heard described as a safe house. With two separate areas, the sitting room portion of the suite was the smaller of the two areas, and the room where the agents resided. They weren't being generous; it was the part of the suite where the main entrance was located. Anyone trying to get to Special Agent Johnson would have to come through that portal, and they'd have to go through the assigned agents in order to accomplish their mission. Jackie and Bo were assured that would never happen. Taking shifts, one was always awake and on guard.

The alcove where Jackie and Bo were staying housed a large, king sized bed. There was also a sofa, two chairs, desk, large TV, and a stereo system. To keep them further entertained, Jackie and Bo were able to ask for virtually anything they wanted. Once a day, a delivery was made of necessary and requested supplies. Under any other circumstances, it would have been a romantic and fun way to spend a few days. There was a door that closed between the two rooms, and while Bo and Jackie tried to be friendly to the agents entrusted with their lives, most of the time they preferred their privacy. Despite closing the door, it was hard to forget that there were two men with guns sitting in the very next room.

Obviously, the couple were not allowed to leave their room; it would have defeated the purpose of keeping them out of sight. Though Bo wasn't in danger, once he come along, they couldn't take the chance of him being followed should he be allowed to leave.

Being restricted to the comfortable but limited space, Jackie was beginning to feel like a prisoner. Time was starting to drag on, and there didn't seem to be an end in sight. In addition to their supplies, they also received daily updates, and ten days after arriving, it didn't sound like they were any closer to solving the case than they had been on day one.

Special Agent Johnson was sitting on the couch, and Bo was lying on it with his head resting on her lap. She had a book open, but had been on the same page for over an hour. Absently running her fingers through the golden hair that she had grown to love, Jackie looked down at Bo. His eyes were looking at the television, but he didn't really seem to be watching what was on. In addition to becoming restless, the guilt that Jackie felt was also growing with each passing day. Though Bo never complained, she couldn't believe that she had allowed him to get himself involved in her predicament.

"I'm sorry, Bo," she whispered.

Shifting his head, Bo looked up at her, wondering what it was she was sorry for.

"I'm sure that they could find someway to get you home."

Seeing that she was truly upset, Bo's expression turned serious. "I don't want to go home," he stated. "Well, I do, but not until this is resolved, and I know that you're not in danger."

"Oh Bo! I can't believe I let you talk me into letting you come along. What kind of a life is this? I know you miss your family and friends, and I'll bet you even miss doing your chores," she said in a pained voice.

Swinging his legs around, Bo sat up so that he was facing her. "I do miss my family, but as far as the chores go, I don't miss them, yet," he joked, hoping that he could get her to smile, maybe even laugh. He couldn't stand to see her so troubled, especially since he knew that the source of her anguish was him. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Jackie's eyes filled with tears. As the first one trickled down her cheek, she turned away, embarrassed to be crying in front of Bo. "Oh honey, don't cry." Bo begged, pulling her close, now running his fingers through her hair. "I came because I wanted to. This is going to work out, you'll see, and then we're going to go home, but your safety is what's important right now."

Continuing to caress her, Bo was trying to think of anything he could to stop her from crying, but it wasn't working. It seemed that the more he said, the harder she wept. "Jackie, this ain't as bad as you're making it out to be. The room's nice, we get to eat whatever we want, there's a TV with more channels than I could ever dream of watching, a stereo for any kind of music that you'd want, I've caught up on my reading," Bo said, pointing to the pile of car magazines that he'd asked for, "I've gotten to play cards and chess with you, even though you do keep beating me. What more could I ask for?"

Jackie looked up at him like he'd lost his mind.

"Oh, well there is one other thing, but shoot, I've got that, too. You," Bo told her, leaning forward and kissing her. When he pulled back, he concluded his pep talk. "I like falling asleep next to you every night, and I like walking up to you every morning. I love ya, Jackie," he told her, as he kissed her once more. In fact, Bo Duke liked the routine so much, that he planned on talking to her about it in greater detail, once their current problem had been solved.

"Oh Bo! I love you, too," she said, her guilt only more compounded by the fact that she was glad he was there.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Two nights later, Jackie and Bo were roused by a harsh knocking on the door separating the two rooms.

"Special Agent Johnson! Mr. Duke! You need to get up!" an urgent voice called, matching the urgent pounding.

"Huh?" Bo muttered.

Jackie and Bo sat up, still half asleep, but trying to get their bearings.

"Special Agent Johnson, Mr. Duke, you need to get up! The front desk just received a bomb threat," the voice yelled louder.

"Okay! We're coming!" Jackie called in a pitch that said they'd heard and understood.

Bo was on his feet first, dressing in record time. He had to help Jackie to do the same since her movements were still slower due to the injuries she'd sustained only weeks ago. When she had things under control, Bo hurried around the room, quickly grabbing things he considered important, though Jackie didn't understand what he was doing.

Opening the door between the rooms, they were led into the hallway. The agents shuffled them to the staircase rather than the elevator where a large crowd of guests were waiting. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, as some of the other visitors in the hotel had the same idea. The elevators were already backed up, and the thought of being stuck in one in the event that something happened wasn't where many people wanted to be, anyway. However, when they reached the main floor, the agents steered them in the direction of the kitchen rather than the main entrance.

"Why we going this way?" Jackie asked.

"We're taking you out the back. There's a car waiting," one of the men replied.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to go out through the front and blend in with the crowd?" Jackie asked, looking at Bo. "In case this is nothing more than a coincidence?"

"These are our orders, Special Agent Johnson," one of the agents replied without stopping or changing directions.

Thinking it seemed strange, but having neither the time nor fortitude to argue, Bo and Jackie did as they were instructed. Stepping through the rear door, they hadn't been out in the fresh air more than a few seconds when shots started ringing out from several directions. Bo pushed Jackie behind a dumpster, covering her with his own body. Raising his head slightly, he could see a car a few feet away. It was still running and the driver's side door was open. Whoever had been behind the wheel had abandoned it, he assumed, when the gunfire erupted. Continuing to look around, in the chaos and darkness it was impossible to tell which shadows were the good guys and which were the bad ones, and Bo didn't want to wait around long enough for introductions. He wished that he had more faith in the agents who were assigned to protect them, but he just didn't, and he didn't even know where they were. He and Jackie were hiding behind an oversized garbage can, and the two agents had vanished into thin air. While he assumed that they were responsible for some of the shots still being fired, that wasn't doing them much good at the moment. Despite the FBI's best efforts, they had just been ambushed. They'd failed to protect them prior to the set-up, and they weren't doing anything for them during it. Bo feared that if they waited and the criminals won, there wouldn't be anything that they could do.

"Let me up, Bo," Jackie instructed.

Bo looked down at the woman he was lying on top of. Easing up slightly while still trying to protect her, Bo let her get up. "Jackie, we need to get to that car," he said, pointing to where it sat still idling.

Looking around, it didn't take long for her to come to the same conclusion. Looking back at Bo, she nodded, while moving around slightly. "You go first, I'll cover you," she told him.

Realizing why she had been squirming and wanting up, Bo saw the gun in her hand. He knew that she had one, and she'd indicated she knew how to use it, but this was a side to her he hadn't really thought about. An incoming bullet reminded him that he didn't have time to think about it then, either. What he did know was that he wasn't going to allow them to be separated. He feared that if he did, he'd regret it. "No! We go, together."

As an agent, Jackie Johnson knew that it wasn't wise to do as Bo was suggesting. Technically, he was a civilian, and it was her job to protect him, not the other way around. Another round of fire alerted her to the fact that she didn't have time to explain it to him. Opening her mouth as she looked into his eyes, she stopped. It wasn't until that moment that she fully realized something; she trusted him more than she would have trusted a fellow agent. Truth be told, she didn't want to be separated any more than he did. Throwing rules and procedures out the windows, she conveyed her faith by simply nodding.

"Ok, on three. You ready?" Bo asked.

Again, she nodded.

"One, two, three. Go!" Bo screamed.

Grabbing her hand, they ran as fast as they could, staying as low as possible. Reaching the car at the same time posed its own problem. Jackie had to get in first so Bo could get behind the wheel; that meant she couldn't cover him and rendered her gun virtually useless. For that split second, Bo would be a sitting duck. Practically diving into the car, Bo was behind the wheel with his foot slamming on the gas before anyone got a clear or lucky shot at either of them. The car sped out of the alley and onto the streets of Atlanta. Shots were following them, but on foot the shooters didn't stand a chance against the driving skills of Bo Duke.

"You okay?" Bo asked, keeping his foot on the gas and his eye to the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, you?" Jackie inquired. Her words were choppy since she was unable to catch her breath. She hadn't realized that her hand had instinctively flew to her chest as if that action alone could quench the fire raging in it. Having suffered a punctured lung only weeks before, her body wasn't quite up to that much strenuous activity, yet.

Since she didn't realize that she had even done it, she couldn't realize that out of the corner of his eye, Bo had witnessed it. Between that and her painful breaths, the blonde was quite concerned.

"Are you sure you're ok? Should I be heading to a hospital?"

"No," Jackie replied, trying to assure him that she was fine. "It'll be ok. I just wasn't prepared for that," she explained, trying to smile at him.

Glancing from the road, to the rear view mirror, to her, Bo let the subject drop. If she wasn't better in a few minutes, he wouldn't ask her if she needed to go to the hospital, he would just take her. However, arguing about it would have only aggravated the situation, so Bo changed the subject. "Well, that's it. From now on Special Agent, you're getting special protection." Jackie looked at him, the confusion on her face easy to see. "Duke style," he added, then grinned.

"Bo no! We can't go back to the farm, you'd all be in danger," Jackie exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"Don't worry, we're not," Bo assured her, as he turned off the main highway. Despite telling her that they weren't going back to the farm, Bo was on the road leading back to Hazzard. She was confused, but she trusted that he knew what he was doing. Bo loved his family, and she doubted that he'd do anything that would put them in harm's way.

As Bo continued driving, Jackie dozed slightly. Her chest still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as it had been earlier. Not completely asleep, she knew that they'd been driving for about an hour. Jackie saw Bo was pulling into a forested area. Though close to Hazzard, she could see that they weren't going to the farm or to town. She had no idea where she was being taken. Bo pulled the car close to an area thick with over brush, and brought it to a stop.

"Sweetheart, I've got to hide this vehicle so they can't find it. You need to get out."

"Why?" she asked, having become slightly disoriented during the drive.

"Because I'm going to push this car right into that bushes, and it would be a lot harder for you to get out once it's all covered up," Bo explained.

Jackie did as he asked, wondering what they were going to do without a vehicle, but too tired to ask. She watched Bo move to the back bumper, and start to push. Offering to help, Bo scolded her, saying that she was going to hurt herself. He assured her that he could get it, and in a few minutes, the car was no longer visible.

"Sweetheart, it's a long walk up," Bo informed her, pointing off to the distance. In the darkness, though, it was impossible to see where he was pointing to or just how high it was. "This is the closest I could get with the car, and still be able to hide it. I'm sorry. You want me to carry you?"

That last question brought her out of her daze. "No!" she exclaimed. Jackie Johnson was an agent of the United States government, and quite capable of taking care of herself, or so she always thought. "I'm fine," she added.

"Okay," Bo agreed, already recognizing the way she would resist if she thought that he was hovering or not treating her as an equal. He agreed, knowing that he could always scoop her up if the hike proved too much. "Let's just take it slow then."

Grabbing her hand, they slowly started climbing to some location that Bo knew about but she did not.

"Where we going?" she asked.

"Someplace safe," he told her.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The dawn's morning rays were already beginning to peek over the horizon by the time they got to their desired altitude. They'd moved slowly and rested several times, which had slowed them down, but Bo reminded himself that they weren't exactly going to be late. About all they had right that minute was time. There had been a few times when Bo tried to gather Jackie in his arms, believing that she looked about ready to collapse, but she refused to allow him to carry her. He knew she was in pain and tired, but with the spirit and stubborness of a true Duke, or Special Agent, she kept going. He admired her tenacity, strength, and courage. Kissing her forehead, he promised that they were almost there.

Looking down as the morning sun rose, only then did she realize just exactly how high they had ascended. They were now on a flat stretch of rock. It was unlike most of the terrain that they'd maneuvered, virtually free of plant growth, and she couldn't help but wonder just where they were. Suddenly, they were standing in front of an entrance.

"We're home," Bo proudly announced.

Leading her inside, even surrounded in complete darkness, the blonde seemed to know where he was going. Jackie went where he told her, stopping when he said. "Stand right here for a minute," he told her. Sensing her fear and reluctance to let go of his hand, Bo squeezed hers. "I'll be right back, I promise. I'm not going leave you here all alone in the dark."

Still, she was unwilling to let go of his hand, and he didn't want to upset her. Knowing that if she gave him a couple of minutes everything would be fine, he posed a question to her. "Trust me?"

Those words got through to her. Able to see nothing with her eyes, all Jackie could do for sight was to rely on images in her memory. Remembering waking up in the Duke household to find Bo caring for her that very first day, she recalled how even before she knew him, she trusted him. Thinking about flying through the air in the General Lee with Bo behind the wheel, she had trusted him then. Hours earlier, he had asked her the same question as bullets hailed all around them, and she had given him that trust. She hadn't been able to completely define all of her feelings for one Bo Duke, but trust had never been an issue; even in her line of work, when she shouldn't have given it so easily.

Squeezing his hand back, Jackie let go. Her body began to tremble, and she cursed her own weakness. The events which had forced them into this place, the physical trauma, and lack of sleep were to blame, but she couldn't help feeling like a small child afraid of the dark. She could hear Bo and knew that he hadn't gone far, and that made her feel better. Then she heard him strike a match and got a glimpse of him in the growing glow. He brought the flame to a kerosene lamp, and suddenly the entire area was bathed in soft, golden hue. Seeing him surrounded in that glow made her own heart swell with more love than she thought was possible. Special Agent Jackie Johnson had laid out a neat and well organized plan for her life, and put forth a lot of effort getting the training and education to accomplish that plan. In return, she had always felt that she had been rewarded with a lot of things that she loved. Bo Duke was providing her an unscheduled and still, somewhat understood, crash course in both love and life.

"Where are we?" she asked, shaking her head to clear it, trying to focus on the current situation.

"The old Indian caves outside of Hazzard." Seeing the strange look on her face, Bo attributed it to the surroundings and events of the past few hours. Quickly trying to alleviate her fears, he added, "don't worry. Most people don't even know that these things are still here."

Jackie looked around the room and couldn't believe what she saw. Sitting next to the wall were a pile of items that looked like supplies. Bo was already unrolling what appeared to be a sleeping bag, and she saw boxes that had canned goods stacked inside as well as bottled water. "How'd all this stuff get here? I don't understand," she mumbled, this time referring to the well stocked cave instead of her jumbled thoughts.

Bo noticed the slurred words, and looked closer. Taking a several hour hiking trip straight uphill hadn't been what Doc Appleby had ordered for a victim recuperating from a gunshot wound. Yet, she'd made it, but its toll and the exhaustion were starting to affect her, especially now that they'd been standing still. He finished laying out the bedroll, reaching Jackie just as she started to sway.

"Hey! C'mon. You've had a busy morning," he whispered, pulling her close before leading her to the freshly made bed.

"So have you," she replied in a barely audible voice.

"Yeah, but I didn't get shot a few weeks ago, either. You sure you're ok?"

"Ok," she replied, unable to form a sentence.

Bo lowered her into the sleeping bag. Amazingly, it felt soft despite being on a hard rock floor. "Soft," she slurred, while Bo zipped up the sides to make sure that she was warm.

He smiled. "That's cause there's an air mattress underneath it."

She nodded, then thought about what he'd said. Fighting to remain alert for a few minutes longer, Jackie had a few questions she had to ask "Air mattress? Bo, where did all this stuff come from?"

"Luke brought it up here."

"Why? When? Does he spend a lot of time here?"

"Well, we used to when we were kids," Bo started, but knew that's not really what she meant. "It was kind of like our own hideout. Most kids have tree houses, we had our very own cave. Anyway, the morning that those two agents came to the house and took us away, well, when Luke was helping me pack, we were really coming up with Plan B. Neither one of us trusted the FBI that much, especially since they admitted to having a leak, so he said he'd supply the cave as soon as we left, and if we found ourselves in trouble, this is where we should go. See those bows and arrows?" he asked, and she looked past him to where he was pointing. "Well, they're loaded with dynamite and one is going to explode in mid air in a little bit, and that'll tell Luke that we're here."

"Wow!" Jackie proclaimed, overwhelmed by the planning and foresight that they boys had shown. "I'm impressed!"

"Really?" Bo asked, sounding surprised, then turning to delight as his eyes lit up and his face began to beam. Having insecurities that Jackie wasn't aware of, she didn't know that she'd just paid him the highest compliment that she ever could have.

"Most definitely," she assured him. "I've worked with veteran agents that couldn't have done half as well," she stuttered, finding herself losing the fight to remain conscious now that her immediate questions had been answered.

Bo saw the struggle, and smiled lovingly at her. "You get some sleep. I've some things to do around here, okay?" he suggested, bending down and kissing her forehead.

"Okay," she agreed, not having any choice. "Bo?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. I really…….love….you."

"I really love you, too," Bo whispered, running his hand through her long blonde strands of hair.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Hey Ya'll. Sorry I gotta a little behind on this. You get behind on one thing, and everything follows suit! I hope this all makes sense cause this action stuff isn't necessarily my 'cup o tea!' Thanks again for all the feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 14

PLAN B

Jackie couldn't tell what time of day it was when she opened her eyes. The natural darkness of the cave blocked out any natural lighting, but she would soon discover that it was late afternoon. The items that had been stored along the wall were now arranged into neat, but smaller piles throughout the cavern. There was a fire going inside the pit that was close to where she had been sleeping, and she instantly felt the warmth that it was generating. Though warm outside, the dampness inside was enough to leave a person chilled. Luke and Bo were sitting next to the contained blaze, and it looked like the older Duke boy was cooking something.

"Hi!" Luke greeted her, seeing that her eyes were open.

"Hello," she replied, unzipping herself and sitting up, stretching cautiously. "Wow! You guys have been busy. Looks like you've been living here all your lives."

"We've spent a lot of time in these caves," Bo confirmed, crouching down next to her. "Here," he said, placing something in her hand. "You need these. You haven't taken them since last night when we went to bed."

Jackie looked down at what Bo had handed her. "Where'd you get these?" she asked, surprised to see all the pills she'd been prescribed since getting shot.

"I grabbed them on the way out of the hotel last night," Bo told her.

"You are really something else," Jackie marveled, unable to believe that Bo had thought about her medications when she hadn't given them a second thought. Swallowing what was in her hand, she let him hold the container of water for her. "Thank you," she offered, as he bent down and kissed her.

"Anytime," he purred.

"Hey! You hungry?" Luke asked, interrupting them. "I know this ain't the Ritz, and this isn't exactly filet mignon, but I do make a pretty good stew," he informed her.

"I'll bet you do," she laughed, standing up to take a look. "It smells good, and yes, I am hungry."

"Good, cause dinner is served," the oldest Duke boy announced, as he reached for three bowls and started dishing them up. Along with their main course, they enjoyed biscuits and fresh apples, and as primitive as it sounded, it was one of the best meals that Jackie had ever enjoyed.

While they sat around the fire eating, the boys got Jackie caught up on the situation. Luke would be staying with them, having told everyone he was going camping. The good news was that since the brunette was still in the land of the living, he could contact his family and meet them, if it became absolutely necessary. Knowing that someone might find his disappearance unusual, he didn't want to do it unless it was absolutely necessary so that he couldn't be followed back.

Except for the Dukes and Jackie, Enos Strate was the only other person that knew anything about what was going on. Unsure as to whether they might need his assistance in the future, the Dukes had told the deputy what had happened right after Jackie and Bo had been taken away, asking him to be on the lookout. There was no reason to assume that the FBI would inform the local law enforcement officials of anything, and to date, they hadn't. After seeing Bo's signal that morning, Daisy asked Enos to stop by the farm, where they let him know that Jackie and Bo were back. Much to their surprise, Enos had heard about the ambush in Atlanta the night before, and there were already rumors that it involved someone in protective custody; Enos had suspected it might be Jackie. Compliments of Deputy Strate, they now knew that one agent had been killed, and one gunmen had been wounded; he was now in custody, but in the hospital. That was all the information he had at the moment, but he promised to pass on anymore as he got it.

In addition to all the supplies that Luke had furnished their old hideaway with, he'd also included a CB. To give the appearance that he wasn't in the area, Luke agreed to maintain radio silence. However, by having the cb, they could listen and monitor what was going on in the community below them. Daisy, Jesse, Cooter, and Enos could keep them updated by simply having a conversation amongst themselves on the channel that they knew the boys would be listening to.

"So, until this is resolved, this is home sweet home," Luke said, concluding his debriefing.

Jackie looked around, surprised that she wasn't even upset about her surroundings. She was warm, fed, dry, and with Bo, and things could have been a lot worse. She could have been dead; probably would be if Bo hadn't been with her. The only thing that she did feel was extremely guilty;. not only had she taken Bo away from his home, now she had taken Luke away, too.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

After dinner, Jackie helped Luke wash up their dishes, despite the fact that he told her she didn't have to. Seeing where the stream was, she informed them that dish duty was now hers. She also informed the boys that she was going to take over the cooking and whatever laundry they might have. She knew that there were other things she could help with, too, but right then, they hadn't really established a chore list. Bo and Luke might have spent a lot of time in those caves, but Jackie hadn't. She had no idea what type of maintenance a cave required.

The only thing that they did settle was that Luke would take the first watch at night. He claimed to be the late bird of the family, but Jackie knew that wasn't true. Bo had told her before that he was the one that had the hardest time sleeping, and he was the one that was usually up the latest. She knew that Luke was just offering so that she could be with Bo before falling asleep, and she appreciated the gesture.

Jackie not only loved Bo, but had fallen in love with his entire family. She could have looked all over Chicago, and never found people who were so willing to help a virtual stranger. Though she hadn't really been comparison shopping, if she had been, Hazzard would have won hands down.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Over the following days, the trio found their routine. The three of them were extremely comfortable around each other, as if they'd lived together for years. Extremely fond of Bo's older cousin, Jackie's feelings for Bo were becoming too strong to even describe. Being in circumstances they didn't ask for and wouldn't have chosen, they were finding ways to amuse themselves. Sometimes, Jackie would just sit back and watch or pretend that she was asleep. She loved watching the boys interact. Opposites in so many ways, they balanced each other out, and those qualities made them an unbeatable team. Jackie snickered at her choice of words, considering her profession, until she reminded herself that her very choice of occupations had gotten them all into this predicament in the first place. Besides Bo, her job had been on her mind lately, a lot, and it was time she found some balance, herself, between those two topics.

Yet, even as they continued to grow familiar with their surroundings and each other, none of them were willing to go so far as to say that they were enjoying their situation nor that they wanted to drag it out any longer than was necessary. As more time went by, Jackie's guilt began to grow.

"We can't live in a cave forever," she said, stating the obvious.

Bo laughed at her, saying that in fact, they could live there forever. "Even in the winter, as long as there's a fire, it's comfortable in here. I can hunt for our dinner, and you can cook it. Me be caveman, you cavewoman," he laughed, as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Jackie looked at him as if he were a Martian rather than a prehistoric man while she pondered his suggestion. "As appealing as that thought is, no," she replied, and he pretended to be hurt by her rebuke, but he knew that she was just joking..

Luke laughed at the exchange, but he knew that there was a lot of truth behind Bo's words; not the part about living like cave people, but the part about forever. Something about his cousin's relationship with Jackie Johnson was very different. While the Special Agent had placed the boys under surveillance, Luke Duke had been observing Jackie and Bo, too.

If Bo Duke wasn't in love, something in Hazzard wasn't right. He fell in love all the time, and he always seemed to fall hard. Sometimes, Luke believed that his cousin was in love with the idea of falling in love, but once it happened, he was ready to move on. He'd pursue his conquests vigorously, happy for a while after catching them, but none ever lasted. Most of the time, it was the lady that did the parting, citing that Bo was too immature for a lasting relationship. He was, but sometimes Luke wondered if he didn't act like that on purpose, so that they'd want to leave him. It wasn't that the blonde wasn't hurt when they gave him his walking papers, but the oldest cousin believed that deep down, the youngest one wanted his freedom back so that he could repeat the wonderful process all over again. This time, something was very different. Bo hadn't shown any hint of restlessness. In fact, he seemed a little more content everyday, and with his contentment, a maturity was developing that hadn't been there before. Bo hadn't spoken of anything long-term, but Luke would have been surprised if the thought wasn't already in place. He just wondered how their friendly, neighborhood Special Agent felt about this subject, or if this was the time that Bo Duke might really get his heart broke.

"Help me out here, cuz," Bo said, jabbing Luke in the side. "She just turned my offer down to spend the rest of her life with me in a cave."

"Well don't look at me! I ain't gonna spend the rest of my life in a cave with ya either, Bo," Luke replied, to which all three of them shared a good laugh.

When they were finished, Jackie returned to the conversation she had originally intended to bring up. "Now, can we get down to business?" she asked, looking at Luke.

"Whatd'ya have in mind?"

"We've been here for a while now, and I've been thinking, we can't stay here forever." Shooting Bo a look, she grinned, "Bo, don't start. We have no way of knowing what's going on out there, and even that deputy can't know what's going on within the FBI. If they've got someone in custody, he may have already named the internal source. We could be sitting here for nothing."

"So you think we should contact them?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Jackie said at the same time Bo said "No!"

Acting as intermediary, Luke understood what the agent was saying. "Bo, she's right."

"Luke!"

"Just wait a minute." Luke told his excitable cousin. "It's a good idea. I think that we should find a way to get her out of here, just to make a phone call. If it hasn't been resolved, we'll come right back. We need to get out and in without being seen, so we'll need a car. We can't take the General, and we can't take that car you came in on. We don't want to take Jesse's pickup or Dixie. We need a car know one knows, and it would probably be better if we really did hike for a couple days. The further away from here we walk, the better."

The boys talked about the plan, but Jackie hated to tell them that they hadn't heard the second part of hers. She knew they wouldn't like it, and she hoped she wouldn't have to bring it up. However, if they found out that this hadn't been resolved internally, she had already decided that it was time to come out of hiding; she was going to act as decoy in order to catch whoever was behind the attempts on her life. She had to do it if she wanted a life. For now, she could let the boys lay out their plan. She could wait another week, but not any longer.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Five days later, Bo and Luke noticed an increase on hazznet, though they couldn't exactly tell what was going on. There were transmissions flying back and forth, but they didn't sound like they were being staged; to the boys, it sounded as if everything was taking place in real time. From what they could gather, there were strangers in town that didn't belong there, and no one had a good feeling about them. By itself, that wasn't so unusual. For as small as Hazzard was, it did seem to attract riff raff from all over; strangers that often brought trouble along. However, given their current situation, they couldn't afford to dismiss it that easily, and when Bo and Luke both said they had their own bad feelings, that was all they needed to hear. Despite the fact that it was daytime, the boys decided that they should monitor the entrance to their hiding place. Telling Jackie to stay inside, they took up their positions. They hadn't been at their posts long when something made contact with their heads and blackness overtook them. When they woke up, Bo and Luke were inside the cavern, tied up, and Jackie was no where to be found.

Inching their way to each other, the boys eventually managed to undo the knots that were keeping their hands and feet secure.

"I'll give a holler on the cb," Luke said. Now that Jackie was gone, the last thing they wanted was radio silence. The more people that knew, the better. "Go look around, but be careful," he told Bo.

Nodding, Bo didn't make it very far. "Luke, look," Bo said, squatting down. When he stood back up with the gun in his hand, he continued. "It's Jackie's."

"Has it been fired?" Luke asked.

Bo raised it to his nose. Raising wild eyes to Luke, the blonde's head began bobbing furiously before searching for any evidence of blood. Not far away, he found what looked like a few drops. Squatting down again, he ran his fingers over it. The stickiness confirmed that it was blood, but it didn't look like enough to be caused from a gunshot.

"We'll find her Bo," Luke said, crouching down next to his cousin. Removing the gun from his hand, Luke placed his other on the blonde's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. As a condition of their probation, the boys weren't allowed to handle firearms, and in Bo's current state, the brunette didn't trust him with it. "Go take a look around, but be careful," Luke suggested. He wanted to give Bo something to do to get his mind off the red droplets, and he hoped that Bo just might find something useful.

Bo dashed out, wanting to call to Jackie, but knowing it was unwise to do so. She might have called back, if she were still in the area, but it would have also alerted whoever took her to the fact that he and Luke were free. Searching in silence, Bo was terrified that if he found her, she'd be dead, but he was also scared that if he didn't find her quickly, the same thing would happen. He found no trace of the Special Agent, but there were signs of a struggle everywhere and more drops of blood. Bo wanted to think that there was a reasonable explanation, but he and Luke hadn't tied themselves up, and Jackie Johnson hadn't wandered off on her own. He knew what the only logical conclusion was.

After alerting his family, the sheriff's department, and the rest of the community of Hazzard to be on the lookout for Jackie, Luke ran out to look for Bo. They almost knocked each other over.

Bo shook his head, indicating that there was no sign of her.

"Between Rosco, Enos, Cooter, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse, they're going to block all the roads out of Hazzard," Luke told him. "I don't know how much of a head start they've got, but we've got two things they don't." When Bo looked at his cousin to see what he was referring to, Luke continued, "we know the area, and we've got the General. Let's go."

The boys took off running in the direction of their orange Charger. Since Luke had driven in from Hazzard, instead of the opposite direction like Jackie and Bo had come from, access was a lot closer and easier to get to. Therefore, the General Lee was parked and hidden not too far away, which was a good thing. If Bo and Luke had been forced to go back to the car that was covered up, it would have been at least a two hour trip, even with both of them running at full speed. Whoever had Jackie would have been in Tennessee by that time.

After receiving road reports, the boys selected the only logical way out of Hazzard that was left. Taking every jump and short cut that they could, they quickly made up the time that they had lost during their unplanned siesta. Approaching the county line, they feared that either they had chosen the wrong road or the car they were looking for had crossed over and had been lost. Unsure as to whether they should break their probation and cross into the next county, they were relieved to find they didn't have to. In a nearby ditch, they spotted an abandoned car with New York license plates that had gotten stuck. All four doors were open and the occupants were no where to be seen. Where ever they had gone, they had done so on foot. Picking up the cb, Luke let everyone know what was going on. Then he and Bo grabbed their bows and arrows, and picked up the trail of the occupants of the car.

"Get moving!" they heard one of the mean screaming.

"God dang it, boss! She's slower than a snail! I say we shoot her right here!" Another man said.

"That's not our orders. Now just keep moving. Miss, I suggest you go a little faster," a third man said, talking to the only female in the group.

"I…….can't."

Bo and Luke could hear what was taking place. Jackie was slowing down her captors, unable to run with any kind of speed due to her injured lung. Even though it had been several weeks since her lung had been punctured with a bullet, it was a slow healing injury that could often be aggravated for years, sometimes, never to heal completely. With their vehicle stuck in a ditch and now being slowed down by her, the men were getting frustrated.

As the boys got closer, they could see that they were dragging Jackie behind them, and not in a gentle manner.

"Why them…….," Bo said, refraining from using a curse word, even though his uncle wasn't present. Stepping in front of Bo, Luke had to use both of his hands to restrain him. Bo was ready to charge after them, full steam ahead, and that wouldn't have done any of them any good. It would have only gotten Bo killed, and Luke needed him if his plan was going to work.

"Bo, stop."

"But, Luke! Look at em. Look how at how rough they're treating her."

"I know Bo, and we'll get em. But I need you with me, here, not there, not dead. You with me?"

Looking at his cousin a minute, Bo took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm with you, cuz. Let's get them polecats."

Continuing to follow the group in front of them while maintaining their distance wasn't hard thanks to the slow pace they were traveling. While they were moving, Bo and Luke readied their dynamite arrows. Waiting until the caravan was in the middle of a clearing, Luke looked at Bo and pointed to an area. Simultaneously, they lit the arrows, then shot them off.

Explosions were taking place on either side of the unwelcomed guests, and the kidnappers didn't know what type of assault they were experiencing. Using her last ounce of strength, Jackie put her hands together, brought her arms out in front of her, then brought her elbow back into the stomach of the man closest to her. Falling backward, he released her. She sprinted away from him, picking the general direction where the explosions had been launched from. Only one type of army used such a weapon; the Duke army, and she was looking for General Bo.

Her theory may have been correct, but she only made it a few feet when someone grabbed her from behind, pulling her down. Feeling hands around her neck that felt more like giant claws, Jackie propelled her leg in an upward motion. Hearing a groan, she pushed the man, but he wouldn't let go. Though he rolled off of her, he took her along. Giving him another swift kick in the same area, he let go of her. Seeing a gun that had been dropped, Jackie picked it up, aiming it at him at the same time as he was getting up and making another attempt to reach for her.

"Freeze," she ordered him. Grateful that she had one suspect under control, she wondered how she could possibly contain all four of them. Backing up so that she had all four in sight, they began to move toward her in unison. In response to her prayer, another round of explosions went off around her, causing the four to retreat backwards.

"Stand still, or the next one might hit you, and you don't know which one of you we're aiming at," Jackie heard a voice say behind her. Grinning, she knew that General Luke had just issued an order.

Within moments, Jackie heard sirens, and not long after that, Hazzard's Sheriff and Deputy arrived on the scene. The men in blue rushed passed her, threatening to cuff and stuff the kidnappers. The FBI was only seconds behind them, as the men in suits quickly claimed jurisdiction over the prisoners. In the middle of the clearing, chaos ensued, as local, state, and federal agencies all wanted a piece of the four men who had entered Hazzard County at their own risk.

As the commotion played out around her, Jackie threw down the gun and turned around. For the moment, she'd been forgotten about. Standing behind her, bows and arrows still raised, were Bo and Luke Duke. Forcing one foot in front of the other, Jackie began stumbling in their direction. She saw Bo throw down his own bow and began running toward her as she continued to move forward.

Bo's arms caught her as she sank to her knees, desperately trying to force air into her lungs which felt like they might explode.

"Special Agent Johnson, it's over," FBI Agent Matthews told her, kneeling beside Bo who was cradling her in his arms.

She heard the words, but didn't even turn her head to see who was speaking. "Bo?" she called, going limp in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay! I've been out of commission for a couple days with a nasty cold. Either I've come back to well working site, or something else is wrong. Chapters aren't showing up and I'm wondering if reviews are going through. I'm seeing stories in two places? Am I still delirious or has this thing been having problems? Anyway, sorry for the hold up. I'm trying to get everything caught up. Thanks for the reviews and the feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 15

INTERRUPTIONS

Jackie's eyes opened, only to be assaulted by bright lights. A man she didn't recognize was peering down into her face. She could hear him speaking to her, but could not understand what he was saying. Broken images of the past weeks swirled around in her mind, creating a sense of panic. Believing that she was still in danger, Jackie tried to defend herself, throwing wild punches at anything within her reach until her limbs began to grow too heavy to lift. She knew that it was unwise to allow herself to be pulled into unconsciousness, but she was being dragged under, regardless of how hard she tried to resist. "Bo?" she whispered before the lights gave way to darkness once again.

"Bo?" Jackie's mouth formed the words, though no sound followed. Opening her eyes before the panic could reclaim her, she looked around the room; she was in the hospital. Seeing nothing except for an IV, Special Agent Johnson used her skills to determine that she wasn't seriously hurt. In fact, she didn't know exactly why she was there. The darkness outside the window revealed that it was late at night. Continuing her visual sweep of the room, her eyes fell upon a figure that was becoming very familiar to her; sleeping in a chair next to her bed was Bo Duke.

A slow smile spread across Jackie's face. The sight warmed her heart, and she was happy to have him near, grateful that he cared enough about her to have stayed. He gave her a sense of security that no weapon or protection order ever had. Thinking about weapons, Jackie slowly remembered events, mentally arranging them into chronological order. By the time she was finished, she not only had an organized list, but Jackie had come to a startling conclusion.

She'd spent years building a career; mere weeks ago, her job was the biggest part of her life. It had given her a purpose, a reason for being, and in many ways, it defined who she was. Jackie had told herself not that long ago that it was who she was and who she wanted to be. She prided herself in being able to take care of herself. She told Bo she was used to being an equal, and that she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He had called her a 'modern' woman, and that's exactly what she considered herself to be. She considered herself a stable and balanced person, yet from the moment her tires had rolled onto Hazzard's soil, Jackie Johnson's life had become as unbalanced as Boss Hogg's books.

One blonde haired, blue eyed man had cast a spell over her, affecting her ability to even concentrate on her job; that was hardly professional. She'd found herself in trouble more than once since being in Hazzard, and contrary to popular belief, she hadn't done a very good job of taking care of herself. After every incident, the first face she always saw was Bo's. Though leery, at first, she had come to take comfort from it and to bank on it. Around Bo Duke, she was anything but a modern woman. She reminded herself of a helpless female. She had started to depend on Bo, to rely on the fact that he would be there, and he had let her; all the time pretending that they were equals. That realization should have shocked, but the only shocking realization was that it didn't. She may not have ever wanted to become a totally dependent woman, in every sense of the word, but she liked being cared for by Bo; he made her feel safe. Yes, she liked her job, her home, and her friends, but she loved Bo Duke. In a few weeks, she'd discovered more about her self than in all the years before.

The perfectly balanced life she'd prided herself on had only been a figment of her own imagination. She may have been richly endowed in professional assets and on her way to accumulating material ones, but when it came to personal holdings, the column was empty. Any junior auditor would have caught it right away, if they had been looking, but Jackie had chosen to ignore that discrepancy. With no other regulating agency to have to report to other than herself, it was one judgment call that was solely within her discretion. Since arriving in Hazzard and meeting Bo, overlooking the variance had been getting harder to do everyday. The time for oversights had passed; corrective measures were now mandated.

Jackie Johnson tried to imagine herself in the kitchen of a farmhouse, with little blonde Bo's under her feet, and the adult version of Bo Duke nearby. While her feet did have shoes on, which caused her to giggle, she had absolutely no problem picturing the scene at all. In fact, not only could she picture it, she couldn't believe how much she found herself wanting it. Trying to see what other images she could conjure up, nothing else was forthcoming. Switching gears like the channels of a television set, another issue tuned itself in. Now that she'd been honest enough with herself to admit what she wanted, she had to ask herself 'what did Bo want?' She was certain that he loved her, but loving someone and loving them forever were two different things. She'd heard rumors about his reputation. Was she different? Was this just a little longer? Did Bo want her the same way she wanted him?

So lost in thought had she been that Jackie hadn't noticed the blue eyes that had opened and were now studying her.

"Hi," Bo whispered when their eyes met, bringing Jackie back to the present.

"Hi!" she whispered back, smiling from ear to ear.

"How you feeling?" he asked, getting up and walking next to the bed.

"Great!" she replied.

"Doc says you're going to be fine. Just overexerted yourself and put a little too much pressure on your lung. He says you'll be able to go home tomorrow, but you gotta stop doing that."

Jackie nodded, smiling at the word home. Never before had it meant so much, and Jackie couldn't help but notice how Bo used it as if his home were her home, too. Jackie pulled Bo down to her. While the blonde offered no resistance, he tried to kiss her gently. Jackie, however, had other plans for him. Desperate to convey to him just how much she loved him, Jackie kissed him passionately.

Though Bo was only happy to return the demanding kiss, he was somewhat confused by it. Pulling back, he tilted his head to one side and studied her for a moment. "What were you thinking about, before?"

"You." she stated.

"Did you know that's my favorite subject?" Bo joked. After sharing a short chuckle, the blonde turned serious. "I've been thinking about you, too, a whole lot. I think we need to talk."

"I think so, too," Jackie agreed. She wondered if he wanted to talk about a future, or if she'd provided him with enough excitement for one lifetime.

* * *

Jackie was released the following morning, having suffered no adverse effects. In fact, she was given a clean bill of health, one which freed her to go back to work and to Chicago. Happy that she was going to be fine, Bo was not happy with the last part of the doctor's prognosis. They needed to talk. 

From the minute the youngest Duke cousin reached that conclusion, and Jackie agreed, nothing else was cooperative. As the man in the white coat was walking out the door to Jackie's room, the rest of the Duke family were walking in. The ride back to the Duke farm was too crowded for such a personal conversation, so Bo delayed it. No sooner had Dixie and the General pulled up next to the house, when a black sedan pulled up alongside. Agents Connors and Matthews were back, and this time, they'd brought company.

"Grand Central Station," Bo muttered to himself, when the Agents converged upon the Jeep, helping their colleague out and blocking Bo from getting too close.

Luke grinned, slapping his agitated cousin on the back. "C'mon Bo. They need to talk to her about what happened. You guys will have plenty of time to be alone later," the sensible cousin said, hoping he could diffuse Bo's steadily rising temper.

"Yeah, I know," Bo sighed, as the rest of the party was already walking up to the porch. "This just wasn't exactly the homecoming I was picturing."

"I know," Luke chuckled. "Come on, before they lock us out," he suggested, pointing out they everyone else was now in the house. Laughing harder as Bo took off, he hated to tell his young cousin that he'd only been kidding. There was no way they would lock them out of their own house, and they, too, were witnesses.

Everyone except for Jesse and Daisy were crowded around the table when Bo threw open the door. Ignoring the fact that they hadn't left any room next to Jackie, Bo pulled out an extra chair and forced one of the unintroduced agents to slide over enough so that he could squeeze in. If it bothered anyone from the FBI, they neither said or reacted. Jackie smiled, secretly telling Bo she approved.

After a few moments when everyone was perched or seated, they began. Bo, Luke, and Jackie started, relaying the events leading up to the scene in the clearing near the state line. Unfortunately, the boys couldn't tell them anything, having been knocked unconscious immediately. Jackie hadn't heard anything until four men entered the cavern. She tried to put up a fight, but there were four against one weren't good odds despite training. Even with her arms pinned down, she had managed to get off a couple of shots, hitting one man in the foot, which accounted for the gun being fired and the few drops of blood, both inside and outside. When the agents were satisfied that they had no more to tell them, they started talking.

"Between the source in New York and one of the gunmen involved in the hotel ambush, we were finally able to arrest and seal the leak inside the department," Agent Matthews began.

"Being threatened with a charge of attempted murder of a federal officer, she's been singing like a bird," Agent Connors added.

She's been naming names, and with her testimony, it won't make any difference whether the ones in custody cooperate or not," one of the other agents commented.

"We should be able to get enough to put all of them away forever, including the crime family behind all of it," Agent Connors said, sounding very arrogant..

"Special Agent Johnson, we really don't know how to thank you enough, or you Mr. Duke and your entire family. That really was some fancy footwork and fine thinking, both in that alley and here in Hazzard. You ever want a job with the Bureau, give us a call," Agent Matthews said in a sincere manner, canceling out the conceited tone his younger partner was famous for.

"Ah, well thanks, but no thanks," Bo said, speaking on both his and Luke's behalf.

"Well, I guess that about wraps everything up," the senior Agent concluded. "Special Agent Johnson you are no longer in any danger, and are free to resume your normal activities. It really is over."

For the second time that day, a dose of good news had been laced with bad for Bo Duke. Jackie Johnson was safe and healthy, free to leave Hazzard and him. He had to do something, and do it fast.

Feeling Bo's grip tighten on her arm, Jackie glanced at him. Patting his hand, she thanked the agents for their help, then added a bit of her own news. "That's good to know," Jackie replied, "but you know, I had scheduled some vacation time before all this happened, and while the last few weeks have been an adventure, it wasn't exactly what I had in mind. I think I'll use those days now," she grinned, winking at Bo.

What she had in mind was a little more permanent than a vacation, but she had to start somewhere.

* * *

Although grateful that Jackie's announcement had bought him a little more time, Bo Duke knew that it was only another temporary solution. Vacation days got used up, and in a week, he'd still be faced with the same dilemma. It did, however, buy him enough time to properly address the issue. 

Jackie Johnson was thinking along those same lines. The Special Agent had been planning on moving back to her room at the boarding house to ensure enough privacy for her and Bo, and to do the things she needed to do, but soon discovered that it had been rented. Another mixed blessing, she loved being at the farm, but it delayed her participation in the conversation by almost two days, and Bo said it did the same to him, too. To Jackie, that part didn't make sense. All Bo had to do was talk.

Three days later, the meeting was scheduled for the following evening. Bo had picked the time and place, not telling Jackie where he was taking her, only saying that he wanted things to be perfect and that perfection took time to plan. Though eager for some resolution, having found some of her own, Jackie was only too happy to grant Bo the extra time he wanted, thinking she finally understood that he just wanted a special evening. She also felt it was a good sign, doubting that he'd be going to this much trouble to let her down easy, even if he was a nice guy. She should have known that nothing in Hazzard was easy or could go according to plan; that afternoon, another black sedan pulled up to the farm.

Watching to see who would exit this time, Jackie could only shake her head as the long legs exited the vehicle. "Oh no!" she cried under her breath. "Martin? What are you doing here?" she asked, in a voice that didn't mean to sound rude but conveyed an annoyance when she was standing directly in front of him.

After introducing the members of the Duke family to her immediate supervisor, and inviting him into the house, she listened as he explained why he was now in Hazzard.

"We've got a problem," Martin Trask stated.

"Well, I didn't think you were here for a friendly visit," Jackie replied. "What is it?"

"The investigation isn't going well at all. Even with all the information from the people in custody, they just can't make the link to the crime family." Letting his agent digest what she was being told, Martin Trask had worked with Jackie long enough to know when that had been accomplished. Jackie looked at him, and he confirmed what her eyes were asking. "I need you to go to New York."

Jackie may have understood what was coming, but Bo did not. Since he wasn't prepared, his reaction was completely spontaneous. "No way!" he yelled, bolting up out of the chair as he looked from their guest to Jackie.

"Bo, please," Jackie pleaded, though she didn't like the idea any better than he did.

"Please, hear me out!" Martin asked, looking from Jackie to Bo. "The FBI hasn't gotten any useful information to be able to charge these gangsters with anything, including trying to kill you. No one ever got an order from anyone in the family. So, unless we can find that link through their financial records or make a case for money laundering or bank fraud, we can't touch them. I've got a team of agents up there, but they can't find anything. Seems they have covered their tracks well. Maybe you won't either, but if anyone can, it's you. If you don't do this, they'll get away with everything. You know we've been trying to get them for years. This may be the only shot we'll ever get."

"Who's to say they won't try to hurt her again?" Bo asked, still angry but now seated once more.

"Without their inside source, I'm the only one that would know she's coming, and she'll be protected once she's there," the graying agent answered, looking Bo in the eye before turning to Jackie. "It's your call."

Martin Trask watched as Jackie frowned but nodded, his eyes never leaving her despite the grumbling taking place in the background.

"When would I have to leave?" Jackie asked her boss, though it was just a formality. Her mind was already made up; she just needed to know when she needed to be ready to go.

"Right now. There's a plane on standby in Atlanta. We figure that the less time involved, the better," Martin replied, as if the two were alone and having a private conversation.

"Jackie, no!" Bo cried. After everything that had happened, this time, Bo wanted her to say no. He knew that her job was important, but they deserved a chance, too.

Turning to the distraught blonde, it was Jackie's turn to block out everyone else. "Bo, I have to do this. If it were anything else, I'd turn it down flat, but this is too important. A lot of agencies have been trying to bring these people down for years, and have never gotten anywhere. They fund the dope that flood our streets and kill thousands of kids every year. They kill innocent people, lots of them. They tried to kill me. This may be the only shot we'll ever get. I have to do this, but I promise you this, the minute I am done, I will come right back."

The couple continued to argue, but Jackie's mind had already been made up. It wasn't that she was any happier about the situation than Bo was; she just knew that there other issues to be considered, too.

"Can we at least have an hour or so before you go?" Bo asked when he finally accepted the fact that he couldn't change her mind completely.

Without even looking at her boss, Jackie smiled and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Unexpectedly having their time cut short, Bo helped Jackie throw some things into a bag before whisking her away to one of the closest places he could think of where they could be alone: the hayloft. He loved his family dearly, but their last few minutes, he wasn't prepared to share, and they knew better than to intrude or let Jackie's boss follow them. The unscheduled assignment had disrupted the young couple's plans, forcing them to put them on hold until Special Agent Johnson came back, but there were a few things that Bo Duke needed to know, and patience wasn't one of his virtues. 

Sitting side by side, Jackie and Bo had their arms around each other. Bo's head was resting on Jackie's shoulder, and when he spoke, his voice and posture gave him the appearance of a small child. "Jackie, I really don't want you to go."

"I have to do this, Bo, but I will come back," Jackie assured him, tightening her hold while she absently ran her fingers through his hair.

"We still need to talk, and this wasn't what I had in mind. We ain't got enough time to really do it right, but I just want you to know that I love you, Jackie."

"I love you, too, Bo."

Besides delaying her departure, Bo had asked her up to the hayloft for more than an exchange of undying vows of love and to tell her that he didn't want her to go. She already knew that. Now that they were there, he didn't exactly how to say what he was thinking. Unlike the next night's scheduled performance, which he'd been rehearsing, this one was not prepared. Bo couldn't remember ever being so nervous about talking to a member of the opposite sex before, and the more he thought about it, the more he began to stumble over his own words. After several attempts, and with Jackie's encouragement, he finally formed a complete and coherent sentence "Jackie, I just think we've got something real special."

"I think we've got something very special, too," Jackie agreed, trying to put him at ease, and suddenly feeling more relaxed herself.

"You do?" Bo asked, almost sounding surprised.

"Of course," she laughed. "You think I get involved with every boy that flies his car over mine?"

Bo may have felt guilty about the accident for quite a while, but they had long ago resolved that, now able to laugh about the irony of the situation. Jackie reminded Bo that if it hadn't been for that accident, they might never have met. So after sharing a chuckle at the memory of their first meeting, though Jackie didn't remember it at all, Bo turned serious and pulled her close. Returning to his original train of thought, he pressed forward a little more. "So, how special you think it is?"

"I don't know. How special do you think it is?" Jackie asked, turning the question back to him.

Pulling away so that Bo could look in her eyes and he could see into hers, he breathed, "real special, like maybe for the rest of our lives? Is it that special to you, too?"

Cupping his face with her hands, Jackie smiled at him. "Yeah, I think it just might be that special, too."

Having gotten the answer he wanted, but hadn't dared to hope for, Bo's eyes lit up. His mind was racing a million miles an hour. There were so many things that he wanted to tell her, but he couldn't form a single syllable. The only thing he could think to do was to show her just how special he really thought she was, and how happy her answer had made him by using his mouth in a different way.

When they surfaced for air, Jackie could tell that Bo was still somewhat surprised by her response. "You're not the only one who's been thinking about this, Bo. I've got a million things to tell you, and I promise I will tell you each and every one just as soon as I get back, but right now, I have to go. Can you trust me on this, Bo?"

Bo Duke didn't like the situation, but he nodded anyway. "I trust you," he told her, ending the conversation for the time being.

* * *

None of the Dukes really knew what had happened in the short time Bo and Jackie spent alone in the upper portion of the old barn. The minute they emerged, Martin Trask announced that it was time to go. Allowing only time for quick hugs, words of good luck, and vows to return, the black sedan disappeared as mysteriously as it had appeared. What they knew was that Bo wasn't in the type of mood they expected him to be in. They never assumed he'd be happy about the arrangements, but he wasn't in the foul mood they'd been bracing themselves for. 

Bo knew that nothing specific had been discussed or decided. All they'd done was acknowledged that there was something worth discussing. Until they got the chance to have the talk that everyone and everything seemed determined to keep them from having, Bo decided not to say anything to his family. He didn't even know how long Jackie would be gone, but with each passing day, he found himself praying that it wouldn't be many more.

A week after Jackie left, Bo got his wish. While watching the evening news, a story out of the Big Apple caught the Dukes' attention; just the fact that it was out of New York caused their ears to perk. As the details began to unfold, they didn't need a program to draw the logical conclusion. The president of a large bank, along with several other bank officials, all suspected of having ties to the mafia, had been arrested on a variety of charges stemming from money laundering and bank fraud, and more charges were pending. The investigation credited a joint effort between several federal and state agencies, and while Jackie's name was never specifically mentioned, the Dukes saw her in the background as several men were led away in handcuffs. Agents Connors and Matthews were escorting some of the suspects.

"She did it!" Daisy yelled.

"She sure did," Luke grinned.

"She's coming home," Bo whispered to himself, unaware that the rest of his family had heard.

* * *

Having had his plan foiled before, Bo wasn't about to let it happen to him again. When Jackie called three days later to tell him that she was on her way back, Bo Duke promised to meet her plane the minute it landed. By the time Jackie was back in Georgia, everything would be ready. Bo wasn't even going to risk taking her back to the farm first. From the airport to his surprise, no one was going to interrupt them this time. 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Hey! Well, when I intended to get up to speed earlier this week, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind:) It's just been kind of a crazy week, so again, I'm sorry for the delay. Thanks again for the feedback. Really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 16

FLYING HIGH

It was late afternoon rather than the late morning hour Jackie had promised to return by when return she finally did. The gods hadn't been satisfied keeping the young couple apart with bullets, assassins, and carefully hidden illegal transactions; for an encore, mechanical difficulties and bad weather were thrown in for good measure. As the jumbo jet skidded to a stop on the runway in Georgia, Jackie sincerely hoped that the deities would find some other source of amusement now that she was only moments away from being reunited with Bo. She'd thought about the blonde almost every minute since leaving Hazzard in what seemed like a lifetime ago.

When Jackie Johnson stepped into the terminal of the Atlanta airport, she saw him first. Bo was shifting from foot to foot, but the moment their eyes met, both of his boots bolted in her direction. She wanted to move toward him, meet him half way, but her feet wouldn't cooperate. Tired from the flight and the long days of the past week, all she could do was watch in slow motion as he came to her. The closer he got, the wider her smile grew. It was only when he took the last step, engulfing her in his strong arms, that she was able to move, wrapping her own arms around him.

"I missed you so much," Bo whispered.

"I missed you, too," she agreed.

In a kiss that lasted forever, and raised the eyebrows of a few people passing by, Bo and Jackie showed each other just how much they missed the other.

Already having had to rearrange his order of agenda for the day, Bo refused to let one more person or thing come between them. Taking the lead, he started, "I know we gotta talk, and we will."

Jackie raised an eyebrow. They had agreed that talking was the first thing they were going to do, but now it sounded like Bo wanted to do something else, first, and she hadn't been expecting that. She hoped it wasn't cause for concern.

"There's something else we gotta do first," Bo stated.

"Oh!" Jackie slowly said, thinking that she now understood as a malicious grin lit up her features. Assuming that she knew what Bo was referring to, she was more than willing to tend to other matters before conversing.

"You gotta nasty mind," Bo said, matching her evil grin with one of his own.

"I thought you liked it," Jackie replied, pretending to be hurt.

"I love it," he told her, "but that's not what I had in mind, either."

"Well, you don't want to talk and you don't want to…….what do you want to do?"

"Come on and I'll show you."

* * *

Two hours later, Jackie and Bo were seated at the restaurant in Capitol City where they had dined on their first, official date.

"You were worried about your stomach?" Jackie laughed, after they ordered their dinner. "That's what was so important?"

"No," Bo told her, reaching for her hand. "I wanted to talk first, and then do this, but nothing ever seems to go according to plan for us. You ever noticed that?"

"Yeah," Jackie chuckled.

"So, I just decided to do this first. We can talk afterwards, if we even need to," saying the last part under his breath.

"Bo?" Jackie asked, suddenly becoming frightened by his last, barely audible remark.

Bo smiled and squeezed her hand, trying to put both of them at ease. Taking a deep breath, he tried to steady his voice. "Before you left, I asked you a question, and you answered it. It wasn't real clear, and it wasn't planned. I know you probably weren't expecting this, but I need to ask again, properly."

Sliding to one knee and retrieving a small box from his pocket, Bo opened the velvet container. "I know it's not much. Us Dukes aren't rich when it comes to money, so I can't offer you a whole lot in that area, but this is the ring that my daddy gave to my momma. I don't remember my parents. They died when I was just a baby, but everyone that knew them said they loved each other very much." Bo paused. Taking another deep breath, he looked deeply into the blue eyes of the woman he loved as he bared his soul. "Special Agent Johnson, I love you more than I could ever tell you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Jackie, will you marry me?" Bo asked, searching her eyes for an answer, hoping that he hadn't misunderstood their earlier conversation about forever.

While Bo was probing Jackie's blue eyes, Jackie was doing the same to Bo's. She didn't need to be an auditor to see the love shining in them; it wasn't hidden. Taking his face in her hands that were now trembling, her own eyes filled with tears. "Yes," she whispered, leaning down as Bo raised up to meet her half way.

Only after they broke apart, did the newly engaged couple realize that everyone in the restaurant was applauding. Finishing what he'd started, Bo retrieved the ring with the small diamond and placed it on her finger, amazed at how perfectly it fit the long, slender appendage. Keeping it in his own hand, Bo slid back to his seat, scooting his chair as close as he could get it. Interrupted by the congratulations being extended from the other patrons, their dinner soon arrived, delaying conversation even further.

Determining that privacy wasn't in their future as long as they remained in the diner, Bo and Jackie decided to drive back to Hazzard. Bo had called his family before Jackie's plane landed. Since he'd taken the Mustang and the Dukes knew of the delays, no one was expecting them at any certain time. For weeks, one thing or person after another had disrupted their lives; now, they had nothing but time, and they were going to make the most of it, alone.

Bo knew that if he got the answer that he wanted, he may be faced with another dilemma. "I love Hazzard, Jackie. I think leaving it and my family would be the hardest thing that I'd ever have to do, but I know how much you love your job and I know you love Chicago, too. It won't be easy, but we have to work something out," Bo told her.

If Jackie Johnson ever had to wonder if Bo Duke really loved her, she didn't have to wonder anymore. Offering to leave his home and family said more to her than his words ever could. She was just thankful that he wouldn't have to do that. Bo's proposal had been a surprise, but he had obviously been thinking about it for some time. Before she left Hazzard, Jackie told Bo she needed to talk to him; she had a surprise of her own to share with him.

"Bo, something's happened to me since I've been in Hazzard," Jackie said.

"Well yeah, let's see," Bo said, "you've been shot, forced to disappear, kidnapped….."

"Bo!" Jackie exclaimed, though she couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry," Bo said, believing that maybe he shouldn't have reminded her of all the unpleasant events she had endured since coming to their fair town.

"You're right. All those things have happened, and through every one of them, you, your family, and a lot of folks have been right there to help me."

"That's just the way we are," Bo stated.

"That's my point, Bo. You wouldn't find that in Chicago. People would just as soon step over you than help you up. Not many folks would go out of their way to help someone they didn't know, especially putting themselves in danger, but you people did."

"So, what are you saying?" Bo asked.

"Chicago may be where I was born and where I've lived all my life, but Hazzard feels more like home than Chicago ever has."

Bo studied her for a minute, unable to believe that he was hearing what he thought he was hearing. Finally, he asked, "are you saying you want to live in Hazzard?" It was impossible for the blonde to keep the surprise out of his voice. He was hoping they could work something out that would allow them to return to his home frequently, but he never thought they'd be settling down there. Seeing her nod, Bo was still skeptical. "But……., but……are you sure?"

Jackie took both of Bo's hands in hers. "Bo, I'd already given this a lot of thought. I love it here, I really do. I was also hoping that there was chance for us, and I wanted to make sure we had that chance. I wasn't expecting a proposal this soon, but I'm not complaining," she assured him, raising her left hand to admire the beautiful ring adorning her finger. "Anyway, that last week I was here, before I went to New York, there was something I wanted to tell you, remember?" When Bo nodded, Jackie shared her surprise. "I'd already called Martin. I asked for the supervisory position at Boss Hogg's bank."

"You did?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "It's a two year position. I figured at the end of that time, I could find another job or move on, depending on if things worked out. Guess I'll be looking for another job, huh?"

Bo nodded, then grinned, then turned serious as he began to realize what she had just told him, and the implications of what she was willing to give up for him. "But, but, you love your job," Bo stuttered. "Supervising Boss Hogg ain't exactly the same thing, and he drives you crazy."

"I can handle Boss Hogg," Jackie giggled.

"Well yeah, I know you can, but…….Jackie, I love you sweetheart, I just don't want you giving up everything you love because of me. Are you sure about this?"

"I'm more than sure. I love you so much Bo. I want a life with you. I want kids with you. I want to grow old with you. What I feel for you, no job can compare to."

"I don't know about this, Jackie," Bo stated, still not convinced that she wouldn't regret her decision some time in the future.

"Bo, do you know how many times I've gotten in trouble for not carrying my gun?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't you carry your gun?" Bo asked.

"Because I hate the thing," Jackie confessed. "I always have. My biggest fear came true in that cave when I had to fire it. Now, I can't take it off. I know it's going to take some time, but I want the day to come when I won't have to put it on first thing in the morning or know where it is every minute. That will never happen as long as I stay with the government. These two years at the Bank of Hazzard are just a time for change. I knew that this job was over the minute I woke up in the hospital after being shot. In some ways, I always knew I was just kidding myself anyway."

"I don't understand," Bo said.

"Bo, I have a degree in Accounting. I'm an auditor, an accountant, not an agent. I really won't miss this. You have nothing to worry about."

Bo hoped she was right, and that some day she wouldn't come to regret the decisions she was making. For the time being, he couldn't have been happier.

Having laid a basic foundation for their future, the young couple headed back to the farm. Helping Jackie out of the passenger seat, Bo picked her up and swung her around, screaming at the top of his lungs. He couldn't wait to share the news with his family despite the late hour. The blonde knew that he'd woken his family when lights suddenly started blinking on in the house. Bursting through the door, one by one, Daisy, Luke, and Uncle Jesse were soon wide awake as congratulations were extended.

* * *

Within a few days, everyone in Hazzard knew that semi-retired Special Agent Johnson was there to stay, and that she and Bo were planning on being married. The local residents were eager to extend their welcome and congratulations, except for Boss Hogg. Learning that he now had to answer to someone was an idea he was not pleased with.

If Bo had gotten his way, they would have been enjoying their wedding night right away. Yet, nuptials take time to plan, and Daisy was insistent that Jackie and Bo have a proper wedding. Deciding to do things right, and to make her new cousin-in-law happy, Bo and Jackie settled on a late autumn wedding date.

Working out their living arrangements took even more planning. Jackie had arrangements to make and things to move waiting for her in Chicago, and Bo went with her, not wanting to let her out of his sight again. Packing everything up, Jackie put her things in storage until she and Bo had a permanent place of their own; when that happened, she planned on sending for them. As soon as they returned to Hazzard, they knew they needed to do something about those living arrangements. As much as they loved the Dukes, they couldn't live with Bo's family forever.

When a small piece of land close to the Duke property miraculously came on the market, Jackie persuaded Bo that it was the perfect solution. At first, Bo balked at the idea, but Jackie reminded him that they were supposed to be equals. She was still employed outside the home, and saw no reason why the money she had saved couldn't be used for their future. Still able to see the lingering doubt, Jackie used her other methods of persuasion.

The property was suitable for a small farm, but had no residence on it; the original home had been destroyed years ago. Uncle Jesse and Luke offered to help build a suitable home on the parcel. Believing that they could get it framed before the winter weather set in, they didn't see any way to complete it before the following spring. Not wanting to spend their nights as man and wife in the hayloft or other locations suitable for teenagers, Jackie convinced Bo that they should rent a small apartment in town until their own home was ready.

"Do you want to stay in separate rooms forever?" she crooned.

"You just convinced me," Bo replied, sweeping her off her feet.

* * *

Bo knew it was coming. It was bound to happen. He knew Jackie saw it at the same time he did.

"I think I'm ready, don't you?" the blonde haired woman asked the blonde haired man seated on her left.

Bo's natural inclination was to say 'no,' but looking over at her, all he could do was grin. "Yeah," he replied, hoping that he was right. "Just remember all the things I taught ya," he said, going down the list of instructions again.

Jackie nodded, though she knew them by heart. Seeing a perfect, natural ramp, she hit the gas. The Mustang's tires left the air as it sailed upward, making it's first jump. The rebel yell that everyone associated with Bo Duke was delayed. It wasn't until the tires were once again on the ground that the infamous cry echoed through the hills.

"That was great, sweetheart! Yeee-haw!"

Jackie was laughing so hard that she wondered if she'd ever catch her breath. "Oh my gosh!"

When the couple pulled up to the farm, they were still giggling like little kids.

"I did it! I did it!" Jackie screamed, causing the rest of the family to come running to find out what was going on.

"What? What did you do, sugar?" Daisy asked.

"I flew. I did it! I flew the Mustang, just like you boys fly the General," Jackie informed them.

"She was great, too. Couldn't have done better if it had been me or you, Luke," Bo said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Well, I guess that makes it official, young lady. You're a Duke!" Uncle Jesse laughed.

"Hey Bo?" Jackie asked, looking up into the face of the man standing next to her.

"Hmm?"

"When we gonna race?" she asked.

"Race?" Bo repeated.

"Yeah, race. Remember? The General against the Mustang. See which one's the fastest orange car in Hazzard?"

"Whenever you want sweetheart," Bo said, granting her wish.

"How bout Saturday?" Jackie asked, wanting a definite time.

"Sounds good to me," Bo told her, kissing her on the forehead as he and Luke started discussing the best possible locations for such a race.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Hi! I'm not going to really say anything, except to say that this is not the last chapter, so don't do anything rash just yet – like shoot the writer:) Thanks for the feedback. As always I appreciate it. In fact, there's a new final chapter solely thanks to readers' comments, so I do take them seriously:) You guys really wrote a good deal of this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 17

COLD FEET

"Hey farm boy! How bout some lunch?" Jackie called to her fiancée.

Bo Duke was lying on the thick planks that would serve as the support beams of their roof. Thanks to the efforts of the Duke men, the boards were now arranged in a shape that resembled a house. Working every spare minute, they were making wonderful progress. With a little imagination, the rooms were becoming easier to visualize. That morning, though, Bo Duke was the only worker slaving away. Jesse Duke had an appointment with Doc Appleby for his routine, annual checkup, and Luke had been called away to help a neighbor. If being separated in the Duke household wasn't bad enough, the long hours Bo was away was making things even worse. Their apartment was almost ready, but for the time being, Jackie and Bo had to steal moments when they could get them. Making the most of the immediate opportunity, Jackie had fixed a picnic basket and headed out to the site of their future home, where she knew that her future husband was alone.

"Well, I don't know," Bo replied, looking down at her. "I better check with my future wife, first."

"It's fine, I already checked for ya. Will ya get down here before Luke or Uncle Jesse get back!"

"Don't have to ask me twice," Bo grinned, shimmying down to the ground.

After properly saying hello, Jackie told Bo about all the wonderful things she had packed for him. "Mmmh, what I want ain't in that basket," he told her, nuzzling her neck.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you then, cause that's all I brought," Jackie told him as innocently as she could.

"You know what I want," Bo assured her, continuing to convince her in ways more powerful than words. "Come on, let's go check out our back forty," he whispered.

Letting Bo lead her by the hand, she reminded him, "Bo, we don't have a back forty."

* * *

Surprised that they'd remembered to bring the picnic basket with them, Bo was casually lying on his back as Jackie leaned over him, feeding him while they made small talk. They hadn't expected to get this much time together. In the midst of their long and relaxed lunch, Jackie stopped suddenly, turning in the direction of the heavily treed area. 

"What?" Bo asked.

"I thought I heard something," she answered.

"Probably just a deer or something," Bo concluded, turning her face back in his direction.

Having been made to look at Bo, Jackie forced herself to grin. "You're right," she said, trying to sound calm when inside she was anything but. She hated to admit that with everything that had happened, she'd been left with an overactive imagination and nerves that were always on edge. She wondered how long it would take before she no longer jumped at every unexpected sound, and how long it would be before she could get rid of the gun she now wore daily. "Where were we?" she asked.

"You ok?" Bo asked, sensing that she wasn't as fine as she was pretending to be.

Jackie never got the chance to answer. Telling herself that she had been hearing things once, she could do. The cracking of the twig wasn't so easily dismissed, and she knew that Bo heard it, too. Despite being only feet from what could be called wilderness, she just wasn't able to make assumptions, not any more. It wasn't that a deer wasn't a logical choice; she just didn't think it was. From the corner of her eye, Jackie saw something move, and the re-assigned Special Agent knew it wasn't a wild animal. Her mind registered immediately what it was that was glinting through the trees at the exact moment that Bo began to sit up.

"Bo, get down!" Jackie yelled, throwing herself into him at the same time that a shot rang out.

As they landed on the ground, Jackie on top, she heard Bo cry out. The sound registered, but she didn't have time to ask what was wrong. Moving as little as possible, she reached down to her holster and retrieved the government issued gun, glad that she still had it her possession and on her body. Still lying on top of Bo, she aimed the weapon in the direction that the shot came from, readying herself to fire her own. She had no idea how long she laid in wait, but nothing more except a few of nature's sounds came from that region. Frozen like a statue, or a solider, it wasn't until she realized that Bo was squirming and groaning underneath her that she glanced down at the man she intended to marry. Steadying herself, she laid her left palm against the solid ground next to them. When she raised it, she was shocked to see that it was wet and covered with red.

"Bo! Oh my God! Bo!" she yelled, trying to focus on him while still maintaining a watch over them both.

"It's ok," he rasped. "It hurts like hell, but……I don't think it's serious."

Trying to take a look, Jackie tore her eyes off the trees long enough to see that Bo had been shot. She couldn't be positive, considering they didn't dare sit up, but it did appear that he'd only been hit in the arm. Regardless of how bad the wound looked, it was bleeding heavy enough to require immediate treatment. Thankful that she had a blouse on over her tank top, Jackie wiggled out of it. Tying it around Bo's arm, she hoped to slow the flow of crimson. "You think you can make it back to the car?"

"Yeah," Bo replied.

Jackie wanted to fall apart; she wanted nothing more than to take Bo in her arms and hold him, but she couldn't. He was hurt, and they didn't know what was still out there. She had to keep her wits about her. She could have a breakdown later, assuming that they made it out of there, at all. Searching his face, needing to know that he was telling her the truth about being able to make it back to the Mustang, it was all Jackie could do not to let the tears spill over. "Okay Bo, I know this is gonna be hard, but you're gonna need to stay low and stay between me and where that shot came from."

"No! You think I'm gonna let you be target practice?" Bo asked, though his words were starting to slur.

"Bo look, we ain't got time for this. I'm not trying to be some martyr, here, but you're hurt, and I'm trained in this. Besides, I've got the gun!" Seeing that his mouth was opening, Jackie cut him off. "Bo, don't argue with me!" Only after he finally gave in did Jackie's tone soften and change. "Thank you. I love you, Bo," she told him, giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you, too. You be careful."

"I will. You ready?"

Bo nodded, and Jackie helped him to rise to his knees, putting her body between him and the trees. Gun or no gun, they were both perfect targets as they made their way too slowly and not as low as they should have. Whoever had taken the first shot must have grown tired of the game as their journey was uneventful. With Jackie helping Bo, they finally made it back to car, where she settled him into the passenger seat and sped toward Tri-County General. Raising the rest of the blonde's family on her newly acquired cb, she asked them to meet her at the hospital. Telling her that they be there as fast as they could, Jesse said that he'd alert Rosco and Cletus. Having met Hazzard's finest only briefly, the Special Agent hadn't been impressed and doubted that they would do any good, but she knew it was procedure.

* * *

Jackie Johnson should have known fear after having been shot and abducted, but it was nothing compared to what she felt while sitting in the waiting room of the hospital waiting on word about Bo. The Dukes were with her, and Sheriff Rosco P Coltrane had also arrived. People were talking, to her and around her, but Jackie wasn't registering anything that was being said. It wasn't until a doctor came out and told them that Bo was going to be fine that she felt any type of relief whatsoever, and even that didn't feel as good as it should. 

Bo was awake when Jackie walked into his room, the rest of the family allowing her to go first. Stepping inside, she didn't get far. Bo was lying in the bed, the top half of his torso bare except for the bandaged arm and sling. The doctor had told them that the monitors were just precautionary, and that had it not been for the blood that they were trying to replenish, they would have released Bo that very day. Bo's self-diagnosis of the gunshot wound had been correct; it hadn't been serious. Only requiring a few stitches, had it not hit a bleeder, it would have required little more than a band-aid. So, the news was good, but Jackie couldn't shake the feeling of doom that now hung over her. Her eyes were drawn to the blood hanging next to the bed; the sheer contrast of white and red was enough to make her shudder.

"Hey!" Bo called to her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Seeing him smiling at her, knowing that he wanted her to come to him, Jackie tried to paste on a happy face, but seeing Bo lying there melted it away.

"I'm ok," Bo told her in a firm voice, holding out his good arm.

Jackie didn't need to be asked twice. The safest place she knew was Bo's arms. He may have only been able to offer one, but that was enough. Jackie ran to the outstretched one which was waiting for her. Feeling it close around her, she buried her face in his uninjured shoulder. Jackie Johnson knew it should be the other way around; she should be comforting and taking care of Bo, but at that moment, she'd never felt such a despair in her entire life.

"It's ok," he told her, understanding how she felt more than she knew. He'd spent a few nights of his own worried about her.

Pulling herself together when the door opened and the rest of the Dukes, along with Sheriff Coltrane entered, Jackie only felt slightly better. This wasn't something that a good cry was going to fix, but only she knew that. Standing next to Bo, they gave a description of what had happened, though neither one of them really had much information to give.

"It was probably a hunter," Bo stated. "That stretch of land hasn't had anyone on it for years. They probably didn't know that we bought it."

Jackie observed as the theory of a hunter with bad aim was agreed upon by official and civilians alike. She wished she could concur, but somehow, she didn't think it was that innocent. For once, she hoped her instincts were wrong.

* * *

Bo was released the following day with the promise of a complete recovery. Yet, no matter how much he assured his wife-to-be that he was fine and would make their wedding without the sling, Jackie Johnson was in turmoil and Bo Duke was worried about her. They'd found themselves in some threatening situations, and Jackie had always managed to maintain her composure. So Bo couldn't understand why an accident could frazzle her so. He'd even started wondering if she was having second thoughts about marrying him, but he dismissed that idea quickly. She was waiting on him hand and foot, attentive to his every need. Under other circumstances, Bo could have really enjoyed the attention, but watching her struggle with whatever was bothering her took any joy out of being pampered. She also told him all the time that she loved him, and he believed her. Telling himself that she was just worried, Bo was looking forward to his upcoming doctor's appointment, which would free him from his restraint, and hopefully, free Jackie from her torment. 

Besides being nervous, Jackie was also extremely interested in the crime scene. She didn't trust the local sheriff's department anyway, and since they'd closed the case, attributing Bo's shooting to hunters, she knew they weren't looking for anything. She, however, was almost convinced there was something to be found. Slipping away long enough to really search the area had been a problem. She'd been there a few times, but never had enough time to really look good. Spending every moment with Bo, an opportunity just hadn't presented itself, and each day that passed, Jackie knew she needed to find one. It came with the ringing of the phone.

The florist in town needed to meet with her about the flowers. Jesse and Luke were working on the house, and Daisy was the only other one at home. Bo couldn't be left alone, so that meant Daisy couldn't go with her, no matter how much she wanted to. Promising to return shortly, Jackie jumped in the Mustang and headed for town. Only after discussing flowers for the upcoming wedding,did she take a detour. Knowing that Jesse and Luke were there, she parked far enough away and walked into the back part of their property.

Jackie looked around the area where she was sure the shot had come from. Finding nothing, she was about to give up, almost ready to believe that Bo was correct and it was nothing more than a hunter; that was until she saw another object gleaming in the sunlight. Jackie squatted down. Reaching out, she picked up the little metal object. Finally, her suspicions were confirmed. Hearing another branch snapping, Jackie whirled around, once again retrieving the gun from her holster. Pointing the weapon in the direction of the noise, she soon found herself staring down the barrel of two just like her own, both pointed at her. Sighing, as recognition set in, she lowered her gun as those aiming at her did the same. Jackie may not have known the details, but she knew why they were there.

"They think it was just hunters," Jackie stated, as if those around her knew what she was talking about. "Hunters don't use 44s, unless they're hunting people," she added, handing the shell casing to the man standing closest to her. "Who is it?"

Hearing their answer, Special Agent Jackie Johnson nodded, then turned away. She needed a few minutes to organize her thoughts, though she knew what was coming.

"Special Agent Johnson?" Agent Connors called, interrupting her before she was ready.

Taking a deep breath, Jackie turned to face them. "I'll get back to you," she answered, giving them a look that ordered them not to argue with her.

* * *

"Well sweetheart, Doc said I'm good as new, maybe better than ever. Looks like we got a wedding to get to, an apartment to move into, a house to finish, and a race to run," Bo announced, as the couple stepped out into the sunlight from Doc Appleby's office. "Jackie?" he called when he received no answer or reaction to his revelation. 

"Huh?" the blonde muttered. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked, realizing that she had missed something.

Bo had let this go on long enough. He'd just been given a clean bill of health, and this was not the reaction he was expecting or hoping for. As they stepped off the last step, Bo stopped, then stopped her. Turning her to face him, Bo's playful expression was replaced with a serious one. "Jackie, what is going on? What is the matter? You've been like this ever since the accident."

'Accident,' Jackie scoffed to herself. 'Oh Bo! If only you knew.' Yet, telling him wasn't a possibility. Forcing a smile that she didn't feel, Jackie looked up at the love of her life. "I'm sorry, Bo. I've just been so worried about you."

"Well stop worrying. I'm fine," he assured her.

"I know," she replied as enthusiastically as she could muster. "What was that about a race?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, it was only your idea, unless you're willing to concede that the General is the fastest orange car in Hazzard."

"Not on your life, farm boy," Jackie chuckled.

* * *

Going over the agreed upon route one last time, Bo offered his fiancée his condolences in advance. "Sorry sweetheart, but you'll just have to let me make it up to you some other way," he laughed. 

Mocking his laughter, Jackie was interrupted when Bo grabbed her and gave her a consolation kiss. However, she surprised both of them when he turned to go. Instead of letting him, Jackie grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Holding his face in her hands, she kissed him longer and harder than she ever had, and they'd shared some intense moments since their initial meeting.

The kiss was unusual and forceful enough to cause Bo to stare at her when she finally released him. "Jackie?" he asked, not sure what had brought on the sudden passion, but leaving him with an uneasy feeling.

"I love you, Bo," she told him, looking deeply into his eyes. Knowing that he was about to press her for answers, she lessened the intensity of the moment. "I'll be waiting for you at the finish line, farm boy!" she told him, tearing herself away and walking toward her beloved car.

The exchange hadn't gone unnoticed by Luke, who was left wondering if something, like an argument, had happened between the young couple. Seeing that Jackie was already in her car, waiting to start the race to determine Hazzard's fastest orange auto, the brunette wasn't given enough time to ponder what he'd seen or to ask his younger cousin about it. All he could do was ask Bo if he was ready. He was going to be riding with Bo, Daisy was already waiting at the finish line, and Uncle Jesse would follow behind, as best he could, after starting the race. Giving the drivers the green light, the tires on both cars kicked up the dirt, leaving the Duke patriarch coughing.

"I always forget about that," Jesse Duke grumbled, trying to clear his airways from the flying dirt.

The Duke boys expected to win, but they expected it to be a close race, and for a while, it was. They did not expect to cross the finish line without being able to hear or see the Mustang in the near distance. Yet, that's exactly what happened. Sitting in the windows of the General, waiting, the boys looked at each other as time continued to elapse.

"She shouldn't be that far behind," Bo stated.

"Maybe she turned on the wrong road or something," Luke suggested.

Bo nodded, doubting that's what happened. She knew the route, and he knew that she knew the route. Reaching inside the General, Bo grabbed the cb. Before he could call out, Jesse's voice crackled through.

"Bo……..Luke………"

"Uncle Jesse? What's wrong? Have you seen Jackie?" Bo asked, his voice filled with panic.

"Boys, you better double back up here to Bronson's Bend."

Sliding inside, Bo turned General Lee around, feeling as if he were in the most important race of his life. Daisy followed in Dixie. As they rounded the corner, they could see smoke billowing toward the sky.

"Oh God!" Bo cried, needing to say no more.

Screeching to a halt, the boys bolted out of the Charger. Pausing at the side of the road, a mangled orange car lie nestled below, responsible for the black smoke polluting the air.

"I already called Rosco and the ambulance," Jesse stated.

"Bo wait!" Luke screamed, calling after his cousin, who was now trying to scramble down the rocks to the wrecked auto. The boys hadn't made it very far when they were both knocked to the ground by an explosion that replaced the black smoke with an orange fireball which matched the car's original color of paint.

Recovering first, Bo was back on his feet, running toward the inferno. "Bo, Bo!" Luke screamed above the roar, knowing that there wasn't anything that they could do, even if they could get close enough. However, his youngest cousin wasn't thinking, only acting, and Luke knew that if he didn't catch him, Bo might end up seriously hurting himself. Getting into position, Luke leaped, hoping to land on Bo and stop his forward progression. It worked, but Bo fought him with every ounce of strength that he had.

"Let me go! Let me go, Luke," Bo yelled as he continued to struggle.

Wrapping his arms around his baby cousin as tightly as he could, Luke tried to calm him. "Bo, there's nothing you can do," he whispered. As Bo's reserves left him, his legs began to give way. Unable to support his own weight, Luke kept his tight grip, following Bo down to the ground.

"No!" Bo's cry echoed around them.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and feedback. I'll be interested to see what your reactions are to this:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 18

GOING ON

Almost three years after the fiery explosion, virtually nothing remained in Hazzard to suggest that Special Agent Jackie Johnson had ever been there, or even existed.

A new supervisor had been assigned to watch over the bank and Boss Hogg, but that time had expired, leaving just the routine audits to be performed.

The only remains of the orange Mustang were the ashes left behind at the scene that day, which had long been carried away by the wind. By the time the emergency vehicles had arrived, there'd been nothing left to save. The area had been charred, killing all plant life in the vicinity. It remained that way until the next spring, when the rain washed away the black marks and new spots of green returned. Now, unless you knew where it happened, no signs of an accident were visible.

Jackie's estate had been settled. Not having a will, all of her assets were divided between her brother and sister, who were both considerably older than the young woman in her twenties. The land that Jackie purchased in Hazzard had been deeded to Bo, though he tried to give it back. Her relatives saw no need for a parcel of farmland in Georgia, and neither of them wanted to deal with selling it. Despite Bo's refusal to accept it, the Johnsons were sure that their sibling would have wanted him to have it. So, title had been transferred, but to date, the blonde had done nothing with it. The fields he'd planned on cultivating were now covered with over-growth, and the frame of the house no longer existed. In a moment of complete duress, Bo had slipped away from his family. When Luke finally found him, Bo was in the process of demolishing the neatly arranged boards that outlined the little home. Dragging his cousin away from what was left of the jagged edges, the oldest Duke boy and the family patriarch returned later to finish what Bo had started. The structure had been damaged beyond repair, and allowing it to remain would have only served as a painful reminder to their youngest.

There wasn't even a gravesite to visit, either in Georgia or Illinois. A service had been held, which the Dukes attended, but there had been nothing to bury since a body had never been recovered.

Bo's ascent back to the land of the living had been a slow process. With the aide of his friends and family, he learned to laugh and go on. Known for his exploits with the ladies, Bo continued the tradition, though it had taken a while. The youngest Duke boy wasn't lacking in companionship, but as soon as a someone started to get serious, he ran. Having lost Jackie, his family wondered if he'd ever find someone that made him as happy as she did for that small amount of time.

Then, after all that time, Daisy took a trip that would forever change Bo's life. She'd been saving for years to be able to spend an entire week in Nashville with her friend, Sally Jo. For as long as she had been looking forward to her holiday, Daisy Duke hadn't been in Tennessee too long when she couldn't wait to get back home.

While touring one of the record labels, something caught Daisy's eye; on a wall in the main lobby, pictures of all the company's executives were on display. The hair was shorter, and the name underneath the picture was not one that she was familiar with, but Daisy Duke knew. Slipping away from Sally Jo, the brown haired beauty went back after the tour was over. She asked to see the woman in the photo, but was told that the company's CFO was out of the office for the week. In a way, Daisy was almost relieved, not knowing exactly what she would have done had her request been granted. Deep down, Daisy knew that she probably would have swung first and conversed later. Instead, she could enlist the aide of her family.

Pulling her oldest and wisest cousin aside after she returned home, Daisy wondered if he would think she was crazy. "Luke, I know you might not believe me, but just hear me out, okay?"

"Sure Daisy, what's wrong?" Luke asked, noticing that his cousin had pulled him behind the barn and was acting strangely.

"I found Jackie," Daisy blurted out, pausing afterwards. "Luke, she ain't dead."

"What?" Luke asked, aware that it did sound as if he didn't believe his cousin, even though Luke Duke didn't find her revelation that incredible.

"Well, I didn't actually get to talk to her or see her cause she wasn't in. The hair is shorter and the name is different, but Luke, I know it's her."

Nodding, Luke sat down on a stump that was behind him.

"Well say something!" Daisy ordered, more nervous by his silence than if he had told her she needed her head examined. "Do you believe me?"

Looking up at his female cousin, Luke was still nodding. "Yeah Daisy, I do believe you."

"You do?" she asked, sounding surprised. Somehow, she didn't think it was going to be quite that easy.

"Yeah, there was always something there that didn't quite make sense. I know the fire was bad enough that they didn't expect much to be left, but they didn't find anything. And then, there was that strange exchange that took place right before the race. I'd thought maybe Jackie and Bo had a fight, but Bo denied it, so it was almost as if she was saying goodbye."

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Daisy asked.

"I think we should tell Uncle Jesse, and see what he thinks."

After discussing the details with their uncle, the Duke family decided to take a little trip to Nashville. Simply saying that Daisy sounded like she had such a good time, and they were entitled to a little vacation themselves, they didn't tell Bo the real reason behind the trip. They didn't want to get their youngest's hopes up, just in case it wasn't Jackie Johnson. However, if it was, Bo had a right to know that he no longer needed to mourn for someone who wasn't dead, and he had a right to know why she had done what she did.

* * *

Allowing Daisy to be their hostess once they arrived, the first place she suggested that they see was the record company where she'd made her discovery. Daisy, Jesse, and Luke knew that was the only item on the agenda, but Bo was none the wiser, happy to go along with whatever was proposed. Informing Luke and Uncle as to the location of the picture, Daisy distracted Bo long enough for them to find it and draw their own conclusions. Seeing them nodding, she knew she'd been right. Deciding that they would take the tour, then do as Daisy did earlier and ask to see the woman directly, they didn't know that their paths would cross sooner than expected.

Midway into the tour, Bo announced that he had to use the bathroom they had just passed. As the remaining Dukes listened to their leader, they heard voices coming from around a corner. Looking at each other, they knew that they recognized one.

"Your new contract is up in my office. Have your attorney give me a call if he's got any concerns," the female voice said.

"Ah, you know I trust you. I'm sure it's fine," the male answered.

"Just have him look it over," she countered.

"Oh, all right! Now that we've got business settled, how bout dinner?"

"Not tonight," she purred.

"You always say that," he shot back.

"And you keep asking anyway," she laughed.

Being ushered along, the Dukes turned the corner to find the two people who's conversation they had just been eavesdropping on. While all of the other tourists were interested in the man, three people from Hazzard were focused on the woman.

"One of the best things about working at a record company is you never know who you're going to run into," the tour guide commented. "I'm sure you all recognize three time Grammy winner Larry Jorgensen here, and this is our CFO, Barbara Morris."

Tourists suddenly turned into autograph seekers, converging around the country superstar, and leaving the Dukes standing alone in the clear. The CFO smiled at the crowd, but kept glancing down an adjacent corridor. As if waiting for something else, Jackie didn't see the three people glued in place, staring at her. Casually, turning in their direction, it was her turn to freeze as she saw and recognized Luke, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse. For the next few seconds, time stood still for the four people gawking at each other.

Only when another voice echoed down the hall she'd been intently watching did Jackie tear her eyes away.

"Mama!" the little voice called repetitively. Letting go of the woman's hand he had been holding, the little boy started running toward his mother.

Jackie smiled, seeing the bundle of energy approaching. Forgetting all about the Dukes, she bent down, scooping him up in her arms, while he threw his chubby arms around her neck.

"Hey you," she said to the adorable toddler, who appeared to be somewhere between the age of two and three.

"Mama," he repeated, giving her a big, sloppy kiss which made her laugh.

As the Duke family continued to watch, their wide open mouths told of their shock. They didn't need time tables, facts, or DNA information to know that the child in Jackie's arms was Bo's. All they had to do was look at the little boy. With his thick, blonde curls, and striking blue eyes, it was like looking at Bo when he'd been that age. He had Bo's smile, Bo's laugh, and he seemed good natured and jovial, the way Bo used to be all the time, before an event changed his life.

"Sorry ya'll, but the latch wouldn't open on that door. I thought I was gonna have to bust it down. Hey! Whatch ya'll looking...at?" Bo asked, barely able to finish his question as he joined the rest of his family. He didn't need an answer. He could see for himself. Standing just a few feet in front of him was the woman he'd planned on marrying, whom he thought had died in a tragic accident; one he blamed himself for. Yet, there she was, slightly changed, but alive and well, and she wasn't alone.

Jackie, having heard Bo's voice, tore her eyes away from her son in time to see him round the corner. Unable to do anything beyond gape, she instinctively pulled the baby closer to her.

Letting his mother know that he didn't like being ignored, or smothered, chubby little hands patted her face. "Mama, it's lunchtime. I'm hungry!" he announced.

Breaking the gaze that she and Bo had been sharing, Jackie turned her attention back to the child in her arms. "Ok," she said, unable to suppress a grin, though she knew there was nothing funny about the situation she had just found herself in.

Though no one knew what to think, Bo's family couldn't help but grin, too, momentarily. Just like his father, it sounded as if the boy never let you forget when it was time to eat.

"Jackie," Bo finally whispered, finding his voice. Trying to recover from the shock, Bo made his rubber legs move forward. When he reached Jackie and the boy, he repeated her name again, as he touched her face. "Why?" he asked softly, in a voice that dripped with hurt.

"Bo," she breathed, leaning into the palm which was still caressing her.

Before either of them could say more, the boy once again reminded them of the noon hour and his growling stomach, showing that he also had his father's impatience.

Turning to the tot, who was now smiling up at him, Bo's face lit up. "Ok, big guy. What do you want for lunch?" Bo asked his son, realizing that he didn't even know his name.

"McDonalds," the boy stated, hoping to be indulged by the stranger "Mama brought macaroni and cheese and applesauce, but I want a happy meal," he informed everyone. Smiling at Bo with a smaller version of his own million dollar expression, it was clear that he had inherited his father's charm, and despite his young age, he could use it almost as well as his dad.

"Well, ya always need to listen to your mama, but maybe this once, we can talk her into a happy meal?" Bo told the boy, seeking permission with his own eyes from the child's mother.

"Please mama!"

Sighing, Jackie agreed. "Okay." The little boy rewarded her by throwing his chubby arms around her once more. "I love you, mama!"

"Oh baby, I love you, too," she said, "but I've got to call up to my office first, ok?" Jackie walked over to a phone on the wall, and told her assistant that she wouldn't be back for the rest of the day. Then she put the phone to the boy's ear and told him to say goodbye to her assistant, Mary, which he did.

Walking back over to Bo, she let him put his arms around both of them. This was the worst thing that could have happened, to all of them, but for a few minutes, all she wanted to do was to feel Bo close to her again.

"Why?" Bo whispered again, the hurt still evident, but a hint of anger now starting to be heard.

"I know I've got a lot of explaining to do, but not here," Jackie begged.

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Bo's began to water, too. Nodding, he silently granted the request. Keeping his arm around Jackie and his son, they walked toward Bo's waiting family.

Standing alone in the hallway, the rest of the tour having left them behind, the Dukes had maintained their distance, but had witnessed the entire scene. Trying to take their cue from Bo, they didn't know whether to be angry or happy.

Familiar with Luke and Daisy's tempers, the head of the Duke family wanted to avert a potentially volatile situation. Whatever Jackie told Bo about her reasons for doing the things she had done, it wasn't their place to pass sentence before Bo did. Plus, there was a new Duke with them, and he was totally innocent.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Uncle Jesse asked, running his finger along the boy's cheek, trying to concentrate on the positive rather than the negative.

"This is…………..Beauregard Jr," Jackie whispered, stunning the family yet again.

Giving them a few minutes to introduce themselves, Jackie informed them where the closest fast food giant was, and suggested that they follow her. Bo, of course, said that he would go with Jackie and his boy. He wasn't about to give her the opportunity to run again, before she explained to him why she'd left him in the first place.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello! Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's so short.

Thanks again for all the feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 19

EXCUSES, EXCUSES

If Bo and his family were hoping for an explanation over their happy meals, they were sorely disappointed. Asking them to wait until after lunch, Jackie invited them back to her apartment. Noticing how nervous the young woman was, the Dukes felt compelled to grant her request. A quiet environment was better suited for the conversation that needed to take place, anyway, and they hoped she might be more at ease.

After letting them into the nice space that she and Bo Jr. called home, the fact that she bolted all the locks on the door did not go unnoticed. Daisy offered to make coffee while Jackie put the little boy down for his nap. Bo asked if he could help, and Jackie told him that he could.

"He'll go to sleep on his own in just a bit," Jackie stated, surprised to find herself swallowed up by two arms she thought she'd never feel again. A moment later, lips crushed hers with a force that she returned.

Bo knew that she had promised to explain everything, but there was one question that he needed an answer to immediately. Words didn't always tell the whole story, and Bo had his own way of interrogating a person. The way Bo saw it, he could read an unexpected kiss better than a polygraph. Releasing her, the most important question had been answered. Bo didn't know why Jackie had ran, but he knew that it wasn't because she didn't love him, and the kiss confirmed that she still did.

"I don't know where to start," she stated, once they were all seated and had a cup in their hands.

"Well, how bout the beginning," Uncle Jesse suggested, still not trusting his other two youngins not to execute her on the spot.

"I'm not even sure where the beginning is anymore," Jackie replied.

"Jackie, what would make you stage your own death?" Luke asked in a strong, but not accusatory tone.

"And hide Bo's own child from him?" Daisy added, her voice not sounding quite as understanding.

"Did it have something to do with me getting shot?" Bo asked, remembering how different she had been following his injury.

Jackie nodded, looking from one Duke to the other, before settling on Bo. "Yeah." Thinking back on that day that changed her life forever, Jackie returned to the present, realizing that everyone was waiting for her to continue. "It wasn't an accident, Bo."

"Sure it was! It was just some careless hunters is all," Bo told her. "Besides, I wasn't really even hurt."

"Bo, it wasn't hunters, and you weren't hurt that time, but who knows what would have happened the next time?"

Seeing his cousin gearing up for an argument, Luke intervened. "You said it wasn't hunters. How do you know that?"

Turning to the brunette, Jackie forced herself to concentrate on the topic rather than on Bo's blue eyes, which she'd dreamt about every night for the three years. "I had my suspicions from the beginning, so I kept going back to see if I could find anything. No offense, but your sheriff had already written the incident off, and even if he hadn't, I wouldn't have trusted him or that deputy to do any real police work."

"Did you find something?" Uncle Jesse asked.

Nodding again, Jackie confirmed that she did. "About two weeks later, I found a casing, in the location of where the shot was fired from. It was aiming toward us, not toward the woods, so they saw what they were shooting at. Anyway, it was a .44, and there's no hunter in the world that would use that kind of a gun for an animal."

"Could have been target practice or something else," Bo reasoned.

"While I was there, I got a visit from Agents Matthews and Connors. Whatever I may have suspected, they confirmed. It wasn't hunters, Bo."

"Jackie…….,"

"Bo, do you remember that trip I took to New York?" Jackie asked, cutting him off, but waiting for him to confirm that he did recall her trip. "Well, when we found enough to put that crime boss away and his cronies, we disrupted the money laundering activities of a very powerful Columbian drug cartel. Even with the evidence, we couldn't do anything to them. They're in a foreign country who's not exactly cooperative with our government, but these drug lords don't take kindly to having their business disrupted. For them, it becomes a matter of revenge; a way of sending a message to others not to mess with them."

"So, the government helped you fake that accident, and relocate with a new identity," Luke stated, rather than asked.

"Yeah."

"That's why your name says Barbara Morris under your picture at the record company," Daisy surmised. Seeing the look of surprise on Bo's face, Daisy explained that she first noticed it when she and Sally Jo had visited Nashville.

Accepting that what the former Special Agent was telling him was the truth, Bo reached for her hand. "You could have told me," he whispered. "You didn't need to make me think you were dead. I love you. I would have helped. We all would have," Bo finished, his family supporting him by agreeing that they would have come to her aide.

"Listen guys, I appreciate that. I really do, but you don't understand. The only way these people quit is if they think you're dead, and they don't much less care who else they hurt in the process. I don't know if they were aiming at me or you that day, but they've been known to take out a person's entire family before they do away with their enemy." Directing the last part to the blonde, Jackie squeezed the hand that was still holding hers. "Bo, seeing you hurt like that, I couldn't take that chance. There was no way I was going to let them hurt you or anyone else in your family cause of me. I love you too much, all of you," she finished.

Taking a few minutes to absorb what they had been told, Bo wasn't able to hide the hurt in his next statement. "You didn't even tell me about the baby."

"Bo, I didn't know about Bo Jr. at the time. When I found out, I wanted to tell you. I was even going to send Bo Jr. to you. At first, I thought he'd be safer with you than with me, but then I realized that if anyone figured out that he was mine, they'd know I was alive and might try to use him to get to me. Believe me, Bo, I wanted to tell you, and I did not want to leave," Jackie cried, as the tears rolling down her cheeks authenticated that she was telling him the truth.

Wrapping her in his arms, Bo let her cry as his own cheeks became damp. "I ain't ever gonna let you go again," Bo whispered in her ear.

"You have to Bo. Nothing's changed," Jackie exclaimed, pulling out of his embrace.

"Everything's changed!" Bo countered in a raised voice. "You're alive. I've got a child. What do you expect me to do? Say, see ya! Have a good life?"

"Bo, now that you know where I am, they'll move me again," Jackie began to explain.

"Not without me!" Bo asserted.

Clearing his voice, Uncle Jesse stood up, halting the argument which was about to take place. The old man knew that this part only Jackie and Bo could decide.

"I think we best leave the two of you to discuss this in private," he announced.

Luke and Daisy rose from the table, following their uncle's lead.

"I'll call you at the hotel," Bo promised, hugging each of his cousins before turning to the man he thought of as a father. "Might not be until tomorrow, though."

"Take your time, son," Jesse Duke told his youngest nephew, as he ushered his other nephew and niece out the door.

Alone, blue eyes met blue eyes. "Bo," Jackie started.

Closing the gap between them, Bo stood before her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I love you, Jackie. Not one minute has went by these last three years when I haven't thought about you."

"Oh Bo, I love you, too, and I can't tell you how much I've missed you," Jackie cried, "but it still doesn't change anything."

"It's been three years. All this other stuff can wait a few minutes longer," Bo told her. "This can't," he groaned as his arms swallowed her. Besides deciding their future, they had a few other areas to catch up in. Bo wasn't sure how long little boys napped, but he hoped that his son wouldn't wake up for a little while longer as he lifted Jackie into his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey Everyone. Sorry for the delay, and I know that I really should be posting a chapter to Uncle. Somewhere I got off track – nothing new! I wanted the chapter numbers to be the same for both stories, before I end up posting the wrong one:) Anyway, the next chapter of Uncle will be up soon, too.

Thanks again for the feedback and reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 20

NEW BEGINNINGS

Jackie was glad that the next day was Saturday. Not being a workday, she didn't have to call her office, possibly setting off alarms for her strange behavior and early departure the previous day. Having spent the rest of that afternoon becoming reacquainted with each other, Bo had used the early evening hours to get to know his son. It wasn't until after the boy had been put to bed for the night that the couple spoke of their dilemma. Sleeping wasn't on the agenda. They had issues that needed to be addressed, and in between heated debates, they had other ways to occupy themselves. Terribly unsure that Bo wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life, Jackie discovered that his mind couldn't be changed. So after a long night, the only thing that they both knew for sure was that they still loved each other.

Calling his family at their motel room, Bo asked them to come back for breakfast. The blonde knew he was doing the only thing he could, but he doubted his family would be happy, and he knew that Jackie believed him to be making a mistake. Understanding that she was extremely nervous over their expected arrival, Bo walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"I know what I'm doing, and I know that what I'm doing is right," Bo whispered.

"I think you're gonna regret this, Bo."

"The only thing that I would regret is not doing this. I've been miserable these last three years. I love my family, and they were always there for me, but something was always missing. There's no way I could go back to living like that, not now that I know."

They'd already been through this many times over the past several hours, never changing the outcome. Still, Jackie couldn't help but feel that she should try, but she didn't get the chance. As she opened her mouth to repeat what she'd already said numerous times, a knock at the door interrupted them.

"I'll get it," Bo said, removing his arms from around her waist.

"Make sure you look, first," Jackie instructed him. Simple things like knocks on doors that anyone else could take for granted, she couldn't. No longer an agent, she didn't carry a government issued weapon anymore, but she had been granted a private license. The one part of her job that she'd always hated was now a part of her everyday routine; something Bo was going to have to learn, and quickly.

Checking the peep hole first, Bo nodded. "It's them," he said, swinging the door open to invite his family in. As Jesse Duke stepped inside, the little, blonde boy abandoned his Saturday morning cartoon, rushing to the older man that he'd taken an immediate liking to.

"Hi! Hi!" he yelled, running toward him.

Bo may have been new to the situation he found himself in, but seeing his son run to the front door, he instinctively grabbed him.

"Hey!" Bo Jr. protested. Jackie and Bo had told the little boy the night before that the taller and older version of himself was his father, but to a mind as young as his, that had not registered. He knew what he was familiar with, and for him, that was his mother. He also knew what he liked, and while he liked his newly discovered dad, he also liked his uncle. At the moment, he was more interested in the older man. "Put me down!"

After securing the door, Bo did set the boy down, and he immediately wrapped himself around the overall covered leg of Jesse Duke.

"Well now, how are you this morning?" Uncle Jesse grinned.

"Fine, c'mon, I have something to show you!" the boy urged, tugging him by the hand.

The three cousins and Jackie watched the affectionate exchange, smiling at how the gruff old man always seemed to be a favorite with the youngsters. It was a side to him that the cousins remembered, though didn't often see anymore.

While Bo Jr. whisked his uncle into his own room, Jackie moved into the kitchen. Accepting Daisy's offer to help, she was surprised that the girl's anger was no longer audible or visible. Jackie wondered exactly what Bo's family would think when he told them about his plans.

While the girls were busy fixing the morning meal, Daisy asked only about Jackie's current job. It was only small talk, but working at a record company was still more interesting to Daisy Duke than working for the government. Chatting as they worked, the meal didn't take long, and Daisy was soon inviting the men to join them at the table, calling down the hall after her uncle and nephew.

Plates full and no more pleasantries to be made, Jackie lowered her head as she waited for Bo to make his announcement. "Me and Jackie did a lot of talking last night," Bo started, shooting Luke a warning look at the sly grin that crossed his cousin's face, "and I made a decision, one which I don't think ya'll are gonna like."

Interrupting him, Luke and Daisy started talking at once, trying to prevent Bo from saying what they already knew he was going to.

"Now look, if there was any other way, you know we'd do it," Bo said, speaking over his protesting cousins.

"Bo, there's gotta be some way to get you guys back to Hazzard," Luke countered.

"Well, if there was, we'd sure be interested, but there ain't." Putting up his hands, Bo again silenced them. "This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life. You know how much I love ya'll, and Hazzard. I don't want to leave the farm or you, but I love Jackie, too. I've been unhappy since that accident, and I don't' want to go through that again. I can't just let her disappear, possibly forever."

"But we're supposed to let you do that?" Daisy asked in a high pitched voice.

"You have too. It's too dangerous to go back to Hazzard, and I'd never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to anyone of you," Bo replied.

"Bo, I think we can take care of ourselves," Luke reminded him.

"Against the local crooks, yeah, but these ain't good ole boys, Luke. We wouldn't stand a chance, and you'd be looking over your shoulders the rest of your lives, too."

"Bo," Luke tried again.

"Besides, it ain't just about us anymore," Bo stated. "Luke, I gotta son now. I'm a dad, and I can't be that unless I'm around. It's my job to take care of my family, which is what I'm gonna do."

"That's what I've been trying to say, Bo. We're all family. We should take care of our own."

"I know you mean well, cousin, and I wish I didn't have to do this, but I do," Bo told Luke in a way that signaled there was no more need for discussion.

Uncle Jesse had remained silent throughout the conversation, as had Jackie, letting the cousins debate amongst themselves. The Duke patriarch knew what Bo's decision would be, even before Bo did. He didn't like it, and he wished there was an alternative, but he did understand it. No man, especially a Duke, would simply allow their wife, which is what he thought of Jackie as, and child to vanish into thin air. No one knew better than Jesse what it was like to lose the other half of your soul, and he couldn't condemn his nephew to live with that from a much younger age than he had been forced to. The family would miss them, all of them, and they would mourn the lost opportunity of getting to know Bo Jr., and to watch him grow up, but Bo, Jackie, and the little boy were a family now, too. Their happiness was at stake, and something much more important, their safety. Showing that he supported and accepted the decision, Jesse spoke. "When?" he asked, glancing at Luke and Daisy.

"Jackie will make the call right after breakfast," Bo answered, turning to his substitute father.

"That soon?" Luke croaked.

"No sense waiting, just in case," Bo said, feeling as sad as everyone else looked. "I think it would be a good idea if ya'll left for home right away," Bo told them, watching their reactions turn from sadness, to surprise, to a deeper sadness.

* * *

Understanding that Bo's family had every reason in the world to hate her, Jackie was surprised at the lack of anger as each member of the Duke family bid her farewell and wished her the best. Watching them with Bo Jr., she, too, regretted that they wouldn't be able to be guiding forces in her son's young life. She wondered if they would ever see Bo's family again. 

"Bo," Luke said, looking at his cousin, unable to believe that he may never seen him again.

Having said goodbye to his uncle and Daisy first, Bo knew that Luke would be the hardest. The youngest cousin had always been better at showing his feelings rather than vocalizing them, so he walked up to his older cousin, his brother, and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "I love you, Luke. I always have, and I always will."

"I love you, too, Bo. I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"You'll be okay, Luke. You're a survivor. You promised you'd come home from the war, and you did," Bo reminded him. Then, lowering his voice, the blonde whispered the next part in his cousin's ear so that only the two of them knew what was said. "And I promise you that, someday, I'll come home, too. I'll find a way to let you know we're ok. I swear."

Luke knew that he should tell Bo not to do it. If it was that dangerous for the family to know their whereabouts, it was a risk they shouldn't take. Yet, Luke knew that it would do no good. If Bo said he was going to do something, he'd do it, no matter how many people told him not to. Slapping his cousin on the back, Luke gave him one final squeeze. "You take care of yourself, cousin."

"You too, cousin," Bo replied.

One more round of quick hugs and tears, and Bo, Jackie, and Bo Jr. found themselves alone. Waiting for the nod from Bo, Jackie went to her purse and retrieved a card hidden inside her wallet. Grabbing the phone, she dialed the number. "Randolph Charleston, please," Jackie requested. Looking at Bo, he assumed she was on hold. "Who is this?" she asked, obviously not getting who she asked for. "I need to speak with Mr. Charleston. My ID number is 458214," she added, remaining silent again for another pause.

She didn't want to say it, but something didn't feel right. She'd only had to call once before, and that hadn't been on a weekend, but these people didn't seem to know who she was even asking for. Smiling as Bo turned Bo Jr upside down, then told the boy they needed to be quiet since his mom was on the phone, Jackie shook her head. _'Leave it to a man to rile up a kid and then tell them to be quiet.'_

"Yes, I'm still here," Jackie said, then told Bo they were transferring her. "Agent Connors?" she asked in a shocked voice. "Why did they transfer me to you?" Listening, she informed him that she needed to speak to him, and they arranged a meeting for the following day.

* * *

Having been given directions to a house in a small town outside of Nashville, Jackie, Bo and Bo Jr. set off to meet the FBI agent they hadn't seen in almost three years. Having a feeling that they wouldn't be coming back, they took everything they could, trying nonchalantly to get it out to the vehicle that Jackie Johnson now drove. "It ain't the Mustang," she muttered, explaining and apologizing at the same time. No one would ever know just how much she missed that car or how hard it had been to watch its demise from a hillside one sunny afternoon that forever changed her life. 

"Hey, it's transportation," Bo replied, raising her face so that he could kiss her lips. "Besides, with kids, it's more practical."

"Kids? In case you haven't noticed, we only have one. Where'd the plural come from?"

"Never know. We weren't planning on Bo Jr. either," Bo chuckled.

Jackie's cheeks turned red, knowing that what Bo was saying could very well be true. Talking hadn't been the only thing they'd been doing since finding each other again.

Sliding into the passenger seat, Bo let Jackie drive. Having been a resident of Nashville for a while, she was more familiar with the area. A little over an hour later, they pulled up to an isolated house, and saw that a car was already there. Looking around cautiously, Jackie recognized the form standing on the porch. It was Agent Connors, the junior agent assigned to her case after she'd been shot in a staged bank robbery; the start to this entire mess.

"Agent Connors," she greeted, extending her hand, which he accepted. "Where's Randolph and Agent Matthews?"

"Dead," the agent informed her.

"Both of them?" Jackie asked.

"Afraid so," the young man said. "My partner was killed in the line of duty, and Charleston had a heart attack or something." Seeing no reason to continue with that subject, Agent Connors turned to Bo. "Mr Duke?" he greeted, remembering him, but surprised to see him.

"Connors," Bo acknowledged.

"Wow!" the agent exclaimed, noticing Bo Jr. for the first time. "I think we need to update your files," he grinned, inviting them inside.

Jackie explained that through a total coincidence, Bo and his family had found her only days ago. However, knowing where she was jeopardized her cover, and she'd been told to call if that ever happened. Though she couldn't erase the knowledge of her existence from the Dukes' memories, if they didn't know where she was, they couldn't tell anyone anything. She explained that Bo had decided to go with them, and that the family was going to make up a cover story for the residents of Hazzard. So, they needed new identities, as a family.

"I've been looking for you for a long time. When witness protection buries someone, they do it well, rest assured. Even the FBI can't access the information," Connors stated.

"Why?" Jackie wanted to know, wondering what business she could still have with the FBI.

Opening her file, Connors glanced at it before looking at Jackie. "We jumped the gun a little," he told her, his voice indicating that he was nervous about something .

"What?" Jackie asked, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Remember that shell casing you gave us? The 44?" he asked, waiting for her to confirm that she was following him. "Ballistics got a match, something we weren't expecting."

"Match to what?" Jackie asked. She knew that they had paid killers' weapon information on file, but without the finger that pulls the trigger, or even the gun, all that could tell them was that the same firearm had been used in other crimes, or murders. That information alone should not have been making the agent so uncomfortable.

"Not to what we were thinking," Connors admitted. Seeing that Bo was confused, and the former Special Agent was growing angry, he elaborated. "The gun was registered to a resident of Hazzard."

"Are you sure about this?" Jackie asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Yeah, an Ernie Ledbetter." Hearing Bo snort, Connors turned his attention to him. "You know him?"

"Yeah, real interesting guy. Likes to cause trouble, but I can't see him taking a shot at me or Jackie."

"He didn't," the agent confirmed. "When we got the match, we interviewed him. Seems he loaned his gun to a few youths from the area. We tracked them down, and they admitted that they'd been using that piece of property for target practice. They weren't aware that anyone had purchased it or was planning on living on it. They shot you by accident, but when they realized what they had done, they got scared and took off."

"What kids were these?" Bo wanted to know, having guessed this scenario on his own. "I don't remember ever hearing about them being charged or nothing. How come I wasn't told?"

"Mr. Duke, I'm sorry. The kids were sentenced in a sealed agreement outside of Hazzard. We wanted to tell ya, and we planned on it, but we couldn't."

"Why not? I'm the victim. I had a right to know!"

"I agree, but we had staged a death and Special Agent Johnson had already been moved into protective custody because we believed her life was in danger. We wanted to let her know that it wasn't, and she was safe, before we let anyone else know. That's why we were looking for you," Connors added, looking at his former colleague. "But, we couldn't access your records and we couldn't get Randolph to believe us or put us in touch with you. After he died, we had them note your file that should you ever contact them, they were to put you in contact with me, and here we are."

"You mean, we can go home?" Bo asked.

"Yes, you are free to go home or anywhere else you want," Agent Connors told them. "You're not in danger, never were."

"Jackie, that's great," Bo exclaimed. Trying to hug her, she avoided his arms, jumping to her feet instead.

"Great?" she repeated, ignoring Bo and glaring at Connors. "Great?" she repeated. "You people robbed me of almost three years, and stole my life! On a mistake? That is not great!"

Standing up, too, Agent Connors tried to calm her. "You believed it to be true, too," he reminded her.

"I had a hunch, a theory, instinct. I gave you that casing to check it out. I assumed that you had done so before you put that accident plan together. Ballistics doesn't take that long. What happened?" she screamed.

"We all knew what we thought ballistics was going to say," Agent Connors tried to assure her.

Grabbing the file before he could stop her, Jackie started flipping through the pages. Stopping, she looked up, angrier than she was before. "You thought you knew what it would say! This file says you didn't even submit it until after the accident! I've been on the run for three years because you didn't follow procedure?"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"Me too," Jackie responded. Bringing back her right arm, she hurled it forward until her fist made contact with the young man's nose, sending him on a journey until his butt met the ground. As he laid there looking up at her, Jackie threw the folder on top of him. Turning on her heel, she marched out.

"If she hadn't punched ya, I would have," Bo told him, grabbing his son and following his heart.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey everyone! This is another of those chapters that had to be rewritten because of a review. The credit for this re-write belongs to Samwiseatheart:) She's been an inspiration throughout this entire story, coming up with many of the ideas.

Thanks for all the feedback and reviews. Really appreciate them.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 21

GOING HOME

Standing next to the parked SUV, Jackie Johnson was shaking from anger and anguish when Bo caught up to her. Strapping the boy into his seat in the back, Bo hugged her before helping her into the car. Since reading Agent Connors the riot act, Jackie Johnson hadn't said a word. Dazed and in no condition to drive, leaving was the best plan Bo could come up with. He wanted his family as far away from this living nightmare as he could get them.

A few miles later, glancing over to the passenger seat, Bo was still waiting for Jackie to speak, but nothing came. Unsure as to how she would react to anything he might tell her, he continued to hold her hand, only the humming tires making any sound at all. Heading back the way they came, Bo wasn't even thinking about which way he was going; he was simply retracing their earlier route in reverse as if on autopilot. Free to go where ever they wanted, Bo secretly hoped that their final destination would be Hazzard, but it wasn't his assumption to make. It was a decision that they needed to make, together, but Jackie had to talk in order to discuss anything.

"It's over, sweetheart," Bo finally whispered, hoping for some reaction.

It worked; the breakdown followed. Softly at first, Jackie's sobs grew louder with each mile marker. Bo was grateful that the silence had been shattered, and for the rest stop looming in the near distance. He was also thankful that the boy in the backseat was fast asleep. Jackie's cries were upsetting him; he could only imagine how scared the little boy might have been. Exiting the highway, Bo slid into a parking stall, moving around the front of the vehicle until he was at the passenger door. Opening it, he touched Jackie's face, raising it to his.

"Oh God Bo! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Jackie cried. Despite positioning her face in his direction, Jackie's eyes would not look directly at Bo.

"For what?" Bo softly asked.

"All the pain I've caused you. I put you through three years of hell, letting you believe that I was dead, and kept you from your own child. I'm sorry Bo! I'm sure you hate me, now, but please don't take Bo Jr. completely away from me," Jackie begged.

"Awe, Jackie, how could you think I hate you? I love you, sweetheart. I was willing to leave my home and family, that's how much I love ya. Nothing's changed that. Bo Jr. needs his mama, and so does his daddy. I could never take him away from you. We're a family, and this wasn't your fault. It was that idiot, Connor's, fault."

"All my fault," Jackie countered. "I jumped to conclusions, didn't make sure that I had my facts straight or that those buffoons did either. All I did was hurt everyone, for nothing!"

"Oh now, wait a minute. It wasn't for nothing," Bo told her in a raised voice. "You cleaned up Boss Hogg's bank, keeping the good people of Hazzard's money safe. You broke up that crime ring, making it harder for the people who push that junk on the streets to get their money. You put your own life on the line for people that you don't even know, and you even gave up the life and job you loved just to keep me, my son, and my family safe. That ain't nothing! I'm proud of ya, and I love you."

Jackie finally raised her blue eyes, surprised by the honesty and conviction she saw in Bo's. Expecting to see anger or hate, she saw neither. Touching his face, she looked at him through her tears. "I didn't even know what love really was until I met you."

"That makes two of us."

When they broke apart, Bo smiled at her, happy that she returned it. "You know, now that we can go anywhere we want, we need to decide where that's gonna be," Bo said, not sure how he should bring up the subject of where they would live. He hoped it would be Hazzard, but Jackie did have a good job in Nashville, and there was always the possibility that she wouldn't want to give up another one.

"Mama! I'm hungry! It's lunchtime!" a sleepy voice from the back alerted them, interrupting their conversation.

"Okay," Jackie replied. "What do you want for lunch?"

"A Happy Meal!" the boy announced.

"A happy meal," Bo grinned. "Well, I guess we can talk about this over burgers," Bo laughed, leaving Jackie with one last kiss before trotting back to the driver's side.

Telling their chauffeur that there was a McDonald's coming up, Bo saluted his navigator.

"I know there's no McDonald's in Hazzard," Jackie stated, "but please tell me that there is one closer than Atlanta, like in Capitol City? You're child could never live without Happy Meals, you know?"

Understanding what Jackie was really saying, Bo's eyes became misty. She had answered the question that he'd been wanting to ask, and he'd gotten the answer he'd been hoping for. "There's a McDonald's in Capitol City," he whispered, bringing her hand to his lips while he kept control of the steering wheel with the other one.

"Then let's go home, Bo."

* * *

Seated in the fast food restaurant, Jackie and Bo watched Bo Jr. as he wiggled through the tubes provided for their younger patrons' enjoyment. Looking at the child, Bo still found it incredible that right before his eyes was a miniature version of himself. It was one thing to see a resemblance between other people, but to look at someone and know that they looked just like you was a feeling that was hard to describe. Bo was lost in his thoughts when Jackie laid her hand on his arm, bringing him back to the present.

"Bo, I know you're probably anxious to get back to Hazzard as quickly as possible, but do you think we could take a couple days? I know that we were planning on leaving most everything behind, but since we don't have to, I'd really like to pack up the apartment. We're going to need furniture," Jackie reasoned.

"This morning, I didn't know if or when I'd ever see Hazzard again," Bo told her as he reached for her hand. "I think a couple of days won't make much difference," he agreed, knowing that she had been forced to abandon her things and her life once; he could understand why she didn't want to do it again. "I just can't wait to see the looks on their faces," Bo laughed, knowing that his family would be just as happy as he was.

"They'll be surprised," Jackie agreed, glad that she wouldn't be responsible for taking Bo away from his family; a family that she loved, too.

* * *

Having stopped by a department store, Jackie and Bo had just transferred all the moving supplies into the apartment when they heard a knock at the door. Having spent three years living cautiously, Jackie wasn't going to be able to break the habit in an afternoon.

"Grab Bo Jr.," she whispered as she moved to the door, but not before she retrieved the weapon she carried. "Who is it?" she called.

"Miss Johnson, this is Special Agents Ogden and Thompson. We're with the FBI here in Nashville. We need to speak to you," came the reply.

"Put your id's up to the peep hole," Jackie instructed, looking them over carefully. In her deceased state, she had spent a great deal of time studying the intricate patterns and details of both badges and identification cards for several agencies. She couldn't tell by looking if an agent was honest or not, but she was confident she would be able to spot a counterfeit badge.

"Just a minute," she called, as she undid the several locks. Putting her gun in the back of her waistband, she wanted it where she could retrieve it quickly, if needed. Opening the door, she invited them in. "What can I do for you?"

The older of the two men did the talking. "We just talked to an Agent Connors out of the Atlanta office. He explained the details of your case, asking us to intervene, since he doubted that you'd want to deal with him."

"Well, he finally got something right," Jackie spat. "So, what is it that you need?"

"We need to update your files, and have some forms that you need to complete so we can reactivate you as a living person," Special Agent Thompson informed her.

"Oh, ok," Jackie agreed, offering them a seat.

An hour later, Jackie's hand was tired from signing so many documents, but she would have gladly signed ten times that many for the opportunity to live a normal life again; her life, with Bo and Bo Jr.

Slipping the last sheet of paper into a folder, Special Agent Ogden began playing with his glasses in a nervous gesture.

"Is there something else?" Jackie asked, spotting the agents' discomfort.

"On behalf of the agency, we'd like to apologize to you," Mark Ogden began. Seeing Jackie's nod but skeptical expression, he continued. "I know that it doesn't seem like much, but we'd like to help you settle back into a normal life and normal routine. Our superiors have authorized us to make any necessary arrangements for you that you might need."

"What kind of arrangements?" Jackie asked, unsure as to what they were really offering.

"Well like plane fare to anywhere you say," the younger agent, Thompson, stated.

"I appreciate that, but we were planning on packing everything up before we left. I've long since replaced most of the things I started out with, and what you see are my own personal belongings," Jackie informed them.

"We can help with that, too," Thompson offered. "We can have professional movers come in and pack everything, and then have it delivered."

"So you mean, we could go home right now, and you'd take care of all of this?" Bo asked, liking the idea.

"Yes," the older agent confirmed.

"Jackie, that's great. Let's take them up on that," Bo pleaded, acting like he'd been the one gone from Hazzard for three years.

"Bo, what about the SUV? I don't just want to leave it behind. We're gonna need it," Jackie rationalized.

"We can have someone deliver that, too," Agent Ogden agreed. "You can get a rental car and keep it until yours arrives. If you're going to Hazzard, we'd probably be able to have it to you by late tomorrow."

"Jackie, please," Bo begged, and Bo Jr. joined in, not knowing what he was even begging for.

"Okay. We can wait a couple days for furniture," she giggled.

"Oh hey, honey," Bo called, realizing that there was something important he'd neglected to tell her. When she looked at him, he gave her his best million dollar smile, hoping that it would melt her way the way it always had in the past. "I sort of forgot to mention this, but you know our house? Well, it ain't there anymore."

"What happened to it?" Jackie asked. She was stunned by Bo's confession, assuming that even if he hadn't been living in it, the little cottage had long ago been completed, and was in tact.

"I kind of took my frustrations out on the poor thing," Bo nervously admitted, "with a sledge hammer."

"Okay," Jackie nodded, knowing that the time to discuss wasn't in front of two FBI agents. Besides, she understood, having felt that way a few times herself. "Well then, I guess we'll just have to put this stuff in storage until we figure out what we're doing. Boss Hogg owns a storage facility, doesn't he?" Seeing Bo's nod, Jackie turned back to the men. "Hazzard's not that big. You shouldn't have any problem finding it. I'll take care of it, and have the bill sent to you," Jackie informed them.

"Fine," they agreed. Having heard a little about the blow the former Special Agent had delivered to their colleague, they weren't anxious to upset her, even if a rental unit hadn't been in the original agreement.

* * *

Later that evening, the rental car pulled into the Duke farmstead. Having flown to Atlanta, then driven to Hazzard, Bo was expecting to surprise his family; he didn't know he was the one that was going to surprised. The farm was deserted, not a soul in sight. Everything appeared exactly the way it had when they left, and Dixie was no where to be found. Looking in the room that Bo had shared with his cousin his entire life, the blonde panicked when he realized that the things Luke had packed for their trip were still missing. His family had promised him that they would leave for home immediately, and a Duke always kept their word. That had been Saturday morning, and it was now Sunday evening. Even if they'd spent the night along the way, and stopped for breakfast and lunch, they should have been home by then.

"They should be here," Bo repeated as he paced nervously.

"Maybe they didn't leave right away," Jackie offered.

"No, they promised that they would, so I know they left," Bo said, rejecting that theory.

"Would they have called anyone here in Hazzard to let them know anything?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know," Bo mumbled. "We weren't expected back this soon, so it's not like anyone else would be worried yet. I guess I can try Cooter," Bo stated, walking over to the cb.

After a short conversation with the mechanic, Bo's fears were relieved. Dixie had broken down in a small town near the Tennessee border. Since it was Sunday, the local garage was closed, forcing the Dukes to spend the night until the local mechanic could take a look at the vehicle the next morning. Luke was sure that it was just a small fix, but without the part, they weren't going anywhere. Believing that it would be repaired quickly, they were estimating that they'd be home sometime the next afternoon.

* * *

Confirming with Cooter the next morning that Dixie had been fixed and was on her way back, Jackie, Bo, and Bo Jr. sat on the porch swing, waiting. Bo had wanted his homecoming to be a surprise, but he never imagined that he would arrive home first. Bo heard Dixie approaching, telling Jackie and Bo Jr. that they'd be there any minute. They knew what to expect, but the Jeep's occupants did not.

"Who's car is that?" Daisy asked, as Luke pulled into the drive.

"No idea," the brunette said slowly, immediately becoming cautious.

Slowing Dixie down to allow more time to figure out who their unannounced guests were, one by one they noticed the figures that had gotten up from the porch swing and were now walking down the steps, heading toward them.

"Is that………..?" Daisy started.

"Bo!" Luke shouted, pushing the gas pedal down then stopping abruptly a few feet later. Leaping from the vehicle first, Luke ran toward his cousin. "Bo!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Bo was trying to act as if nothing out of the ordinary was taking place. "Hey cuz!" he said.

Two arms locked him in a tight embrace, surprising Bo at the sheer force of the hug. A few seconds later, Bo and Luke were also being smothered by Daisy and Jesse, giving the appearance of a swarm.

"Cuz, you're really here?" Luke asked, unable to believe his eyes.

"Really here, Luke," Bo told him.

"Is it safe?" Daisy asked. "I don't understand."

"Yeah, everything's ok," Bo replied. "How bout we go in the house and we'll explain."

Jackie had stayed in the background during the family reunion, unsure as to exactly how welcome she would be after all the turmoil she had caused this family. Luke reached her first, hugging her and welcoming her home, too. She'd never thought such simple words could mean so much.

"Uncle Jesse! Uncle Jesse!" Bo Jr. cried, holding out his arms.

"Well, look who's here," the old man laughed, hugging his future niece-in-law before taking the boy. "Ya know, I think we might have some old toys of your daddy's round here somewhere. What do you say we go look for them later?"

"Now!"

"Well, we could look for them now, but I thought we might get some cookies, first."

"Cookies," the boy clamored, happy to have his mind changed as Jesse carried him toward the house.

"He's wonderful with him," Jackie observed.

"Yeah, it's a side to him that only little kids can bring out," Daisy told her, finally getting her chance to welcome the city girl back.

Inside the house, Bo Jr. was treated to cookies and milk, while the adults enjoyed coffee with their cookies. Angry over what had happened, they were relieved that everything had been straightened out. Not only was Bo back home, but he'd brought along a ready-made family.

* * *

News quickly spread through the area, and Boss Hogg wasn't the only one who reacted to Jackie Johnson as if he'd seen a ghost, but his reaction was the one that Jackie most enjoyed. Turning as white as the suit he wore, he almost fainted when he realized that once she became a Duke, she'd become an official arch enemy. To make matters worse, she and Bo had already reproduced, causing him to foresee headaches down the road.

Feeling robbed of so much time that they'd never get back, the young couple were determined to make up for it, and the good folks of Hazzard were willing to lend a hand after hearing their story. Wishing that he hadn't destroyed the home they'd been building, Bo apologized profusely. Jackie understood, but it still left them without a place of their own, and this time, they had Bo Jr. to house, too. The Duke house was a little overcrowded. Thanks to the help of friends and neighbors, the second rendition of the house was being completed much faster than the first.

Looking around the almost completed home, Jackie couldn't believe it. In less than two short weeks, they would be moved in, she and Bo would be married, and she had even found a job as an accountant for a company in Capitol City. It didn't completely erase the loss she felt at the wasted three years, but it was getting easier to concentrate on the future.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I've been predisposed:) I hope this chapter isn't confusing:) Thanks for the reviews and feedback!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 22

Less than one week before the wedding, Jackie was in the kitchen of the finished house, lining the cabinets with shelf paper. It was one of the last, finishing touches that needed to be completed before the furniture was removed from storage and delivered two days later . Then she, Bo, and Bo Jr. really could move in.

Jackie had been so busy, she hadn't realized that she was alone. People had been coming and going all day, but at that moment, she was all alone. Assuming that the boys had went in search of something, and taken Bo Jr., Jackie wasn't concerned. She was, however, somewhat surprised. She could normally hear a vehicle leaving or approaching, but she hadn't heard a sound. Knowing that she would have heard the General's engine being started, she could only surmise that they either took the quieter SUV or had wandered out back. Shrugging everyone's disappearance off, Jackie stood up to survey what had been done, only to be startled by the man standing just inside the doorway, unannounced.

"What are you doing here?" Jackie asked, not happy with the intrusion.

"Looking for you," the man answered.

"Why? We have no more business together," she spat.

"I told you I'd been looking for you for a long time," he stated.

Taking a step backward, Jackie found herself against the cabinet, unable to retreat any further. Reaching around her for anything she could grab, she tried to move as nonchalantly as possible, but her efforts had not gone unnoticed. In response to her backward step, the man took two forward. Trying to decide what she should say next, Jackie wasn't given the opportunity.

"Do you know how much trouble you caused me?" the man asked her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jackie tried to claim, though she had her suspicions.

"Surely, you jest," he chuckled, telling her that he didn't believe her.

"Why don't you tell me?" Jackie suggested, trying to buy herself enough time to formulate a plan.

"Well, I can tell you this, quite a bit. You see, you were my ticket to the good life, and having taken most of it in advance, I wasn't happy about having to give it up. Then, like a gift from heaven, you reappeared, giving me the opportunity to get it all back."

Needing the time, but knowing that keeping up a pretense was useless, Jackie tried to keep him talking. "You were the leak, weren't you?"

"One of them. An operation this size has many associates."

"Why would you do something like this?" Jackie asked, not expecting to really get an answer.

"Let's just say I got a better offer than the United States government had ever made me. You know what I'm talking about. Risking our lives everyday for low pay and no glory. It was too good to pass up," he grinned, motioning to his expensive Rolodex watch and leather jacket. "I kept a few things."

"Your partner and Randolph, that was you, too, wasn't it?" Jackie asked, disgusted by her guest.

"They got in the way! Matthews couldn't be bought, no matter how hard I tried, and Randolph wouldn't tell me where you were. I thought that by getting rid of him, the next person in your case could be persuaded."

"But you were wrong again, weren't you," Jackie smugly said.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"That story about those kids shooting Bo being an accident was all a load of crap, wasn't it?"

"No, Special Agent Johnson, that was true, and quite coincidental, but I didn't know that at the time. I assumed someone else had gotten the contract, since my ambush failed at the hotel. That's why I wasn't worried about the ballistics report. Imagine how surprised I was when I read the results," he sneered. "It's too bad, too. Because of that accident, it put you on alert and confirmed my partner's suspicions." As Jackie raised her eyebrows in question, the man continued. "Yes, he was a good agent, had good instincts. He'd been worried that you might be targeted, so after your boyfriend got shot, he talked our superiors into taking you into protective custody. If it weren't for those stupid kids, I would have been able to have done away with you and no one would have been the wiser. Funny that we staged your death with a leap off that cliff. That's exactly what I had been thinking about doing."

"So why didn't you finish the job before the government offered me protection?" Jackie asked, as he began inching closer, raising his gun.

"Couldn't take the chance then. You were too hot. I planned on waiting, finding out where they'd located you, and then making it look like a random accident. Only I and the people who hired me would have been the wiser."

"And, who was it that hired you?" Jackie asked, still trying to buy any extra minutes she could.

"Special Agent, you know exactly who hired me, Juan Pedro Rodriguez. Only the most powerful drug lord in South America."

"I don't even work for the government anymore," Jackie tried to reason. "I pose no threat to him or his organization, so why don't you get out while you still can," Jackie suggested.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. You know how touchy these drug lords are. They like to send messages that they're not to be crossed." the man told her. "Besides, I need something to get back into his good graces with. I couldn't believe it when you called. Now I can make everything right."

As he started raising the gun, voices from outside filtered through the open windows and doors. Jackie's entire body flooded with panic. She could hear Bo and Luke talking, and by the sounds of their voices, they were getting closer. Knowing that Bo Jr. was with them, she feared what would happen if they made it inside.

"Hmm! I guess this is bonus day. For all the trouble you've caused me, I think I'll exact my own kind of justice. Which blonde do you want to watch die first? You fiancee or your son?" he asked, as he slowly turned toward the open door, pointing the gun in their direction.

Not about to let him hurt either of her fellas, or Luke, Jackie knew she had to act. "Connors!" she yelled, reaching on the counter for the knife she had been trying to get. Once she had it in hand, she brought up her leg. As she kicked, Agent Connors' arm was propelled upward. Losing control of the gun, his finger tightened on the trigger, firing a shot into the ceiling before it fell to the floor. Seeing where it landed, Jackie ran in that direction, wanting to get to it before he did.

Seeing that Jackie Johnson was closer to the weapon, increasing her chances of reaching it first, Agent Connors knew that his only course of action was to stop her. Grabbing her hair, he pulled her down. In the fall, she lost the knife, and they began to fight. Only a little over arm's length away, they were both trying to retrieve the gun, while preventing the other from doing the same. Jackie punched the FBI agent in the face, which he returned, showing that he had no bias toward the opposite sex.

Outside, Luke pulled Bo and Bo Jr. down, not knowing what was going on. They heard Jackie call out the agent's name, and were following the struggle. Bo shoved Bo Jr. into Luke's arms. "Jackie needs help. You take Bo Jr. and get out of here!"

"Bo, I can't let you go in there," Luke protested, wrapping himself around the boy as tightly as he could, his shirt muffling the child's cries.

"You protect my son, Luke! Please!" Bo begged. Not waiting for an answer, Bo took off. Keeping low, he moved as quickly as he could to the door.

Luke didn't know what to do. Bo was already gone, and he wanted nothing more than to go help his cousin. Yet, in his arms, was Bo's child. If he followed Bo, there was a chance that the boy could be hurt, or killed. Luke knew that if he let that happen, Jackie or Bo would never forgive him. However, he wasn't prepared to simply take off and leave them to fend for themselves. Positioning himself so that he could get to the woods behind the house with Bo Jr., if he had to, he decided to wait and see if it became necessary, praying that it wouldn't.

Inside the house, the struggle was still going on. Finally delivering a blow to Agent Connor's midsection with her knee, and another right hook to his jaw, he let go of Jackie long enough for her to reach the weapon on the floor. With gun in hand, Connors grabbed Jackie's leg, flipping her over onto her back. Looking up at him, Jackie watched as he moved toward her, trying to tear the gun out of her hand.

Bo had just reached the door and opened it. "Jackie!" he called, stopping when another shot rang out. "Jackie!" he cried, running to where the two were on the floor.

Agent Connors had fallen forward, landing on top of Jackie. Shot, but not killed, she was preparing to shoot him again as his hands wrapped themselves around her neck. Knowing that she had to pull the trigger again, probably delivering a fatal shot, Jackie Johnson found herself in the situation she'd always feared most; having to take the life of another, no matter whose life that might be. Hearing Bo's voice, knowing that he was inside, and that Luke and Bo Jr. were probably close by, she was amazed to find that the decision wasn't as difficult as she'd thought it would be. She didn't relish killing someone, but knowing that not taking that action could cost her someone she loved, the choice wasn't hard. Praying for forgiveness as her finger tightened, she suddenly felt Agent Connors' weight lifting off of her. Standing above them both was Bo Duke.

Once Bo lifted up Agent Connors, he slammed him back down to the floor, landing next to him. On his knees, the blonde pulled the man up by his shirt. Not caring that he had already been shot, Bo began delivering punch after punch. "Nobody messes with my family," the blonde cried. After a short time, Agent Connors' face was bloodier than his bullet wound.

"Bo!" Jackie cried, reaching out to stop him, though deep down, she didn't really want to. She wanted to see Bo land in jail for murder even less, though. Knowing that the FBI Agent was only getting a fraction of what he deserved, she also knew the law. She was in possession of the gun, and he was already incapacitated enough to have removed all of the imminent danger. If there'd been any way that Bo could have claimed self-defense or defense of others and gotten away with it, she would have simply pulled up a chair and enjoyed the show, but that explanation wouldn't tread water. She and Bo had already been robbed of enough time; Jackie didn't want to have to take Bo Jr. to visit his father in prison. "Bo!" she cried again.

The door opened at that minute, and Luke stepped inside carrying Bo Jr. "Bo!" he also joined in. "Bo stop! The Calvary is here!" Luke yelled, still holding the boy. Bo stopped long enough to look at his cousin. "Bo, the FBI or other feds are pulling up with cars with government plates. Stop. You don't want to do this."

"Yes, I do," Bo growled.

"No, Bo! You don't. We had to postpone one wedding. I don't want to have to do that again," Jackie added.

Looking from Luke to Jackie, Bo suddenly noticed all the blood on Jackie's shirt. Compliments of Agent Connors' gunshot wound, Bo didn't realize that "Jackie!" he exclaimed. Throwing the man back to the ground, Bo stood up and made his way to his fiancee. "Jackie, are you alright?" he asked, starting to inspect her.

"I'm fine," she assured him, only too happy to let him hold her as she tried to calm herself.

Within minutes, the house was overrun by local and federal law enforcement officials. Telling Rosco and Enos to stay out of the way, the additional FBI agents were already claiming jurisdiction.

"We're sorry. We went to the Duke farm first. I'm Agent Saunders and this is my partner, Agent Andrews."

"How'd you know?" Jackie asked, never leaving Bo's secure hold.

"Before Randolph Charleston was killed, he contacted Connors' superiors. He wanted to know if the FBI had a valid reason for wanting your whereabouts or whether this was his doing," the red headed FBI agent said, nodding in Connors' direction. "Being informed that they had no reason to request your location, Charleston informed them of his suspicions and Connors' request. We've been watching him ever since. We've already located payments that were deposited into his bank account, and other transacations. Unfortunately, even with everything we've had, it wasn't enough to charge him with. We needed to catch him, hoping that we could not only get him, but that in exchange, he might give us Juan Pedro Rodriguez."

"What good with that do? We can't do anything to him, anyway," Jackie concluded.

"In the last three years, a new government has been elected in Costa Rica. They now have an extradition policy with the US that allows us to bring criminals of their country back to the US to stand trial for crimes they can be linked to here in the United States."

"Really?" Jackie asked, her eyes becoming big. She hadn't had time to think that regardless of whether they put Connors away or not, if there was still a contract on her, she and Bo Jr. wouldn't be able to stay in Hazzard. This was the best news she could have hoped for.

"Yes, Special Agent," he said, using the title as a way to show respect, though he knew she was no longer an Agent. "In fact, what Connors didn't know is that he's already in custody, awaiting trial on several other charges. His entire operation has been disbanded, so it really is over."

"Well, you can add Randolph Charleston and Agent Matthews to the list of charges against him," Jackie ground out, pointing to the man still lying on the floor. Seeing their quizzical expressions, she hurried to clarify her statement. "He confessed to me that he killed them, though he didn't give me any details."

"Don't you worry, we'll get it out of him."

"Hey! I need help down here!" Connors groaned. Though he had been shot and beaten, he was still very much alive.

"Don't you worry. We've called for an ambulance. They'll fix you up good so you can begin serving your many life sentences," Agent Andrews assured him. As soon as that was said, they could hear the sirens off in the distance, signaling the arrival of the only ambulance in Hazzard. "And here it comes."

The words filled the agent lying on the floor with an anger he'd never known. He may have been going to prison for the rest of his life, but he swore to exact revenge before he went.

"Ooooooh!" Jackie screamed, falling forward into Bo, who caught her before she fell to the floor.

Startled by the scream, having watched the scenario play out in slow motion, Agent Andrews drew his weapon and fired. The marksman agent hit Connors square in the chest, eliminating his need for an ambulance. Now, it was Jackie who needed one.

A/N – This chapter is for TS Blue – who is just too smart sometimes for her own good! (And mine, too:)


	23. Chapter 23

Hey Everyone! Hope you had a nice Thanksgiving!

This was meant to be the last chapter, but thanks to two reviews a few chapters back, I wrote a different ending. So, I've been left trying to decide whether to tie the two together or just to delete this one completely, since it's not really necessary anymore. Well, thanks to my friend, TS Blue, and her last review – I decided to keep it:) For all her infinite help and wisdom, this chapter is dedicated to her.

Thanks again for the reviews and feedback.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes and no infringements intended.

* * *

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 23

HOSPITAL ROOMS

"Jackie!" Bo screamed, not knowing exactly what had happened. One minute they were standing there talking to two FBI agents, the next she was crying out in pain and falling, and a one-sided shootout was taking place. "Jackie!" Bo screamed again, lowering her all the way to the ground, seeing that he had to ease her face down. Though no one realized that Connors had been killed by the retaliatory shot, his last act on this earth was intended to kill the woman who had caused him so much trouble. Having gotten hold of the knife that Jackie had dropped in favor of the gun, Agent Connors had picked it up and threw it, hitting Jackie square in the back. The blade was imbedded, and the wound it inflicted was not only painful, but was bleeding profusely.

"Oh my God!" Bo cried, unable to believe that after everything, this could really be happening.

"I love you, Bo, and Bo Jr.," Jackie whispered. Her eyes rolled back in her head, whether from the pain or blood loss, Bo couldn't tell, but he didn't like the fact that all the begging he was doing was falling on deaf ears. Jackie remained unconscious.

Never before had an ambulance had such good timing; being called before it was needed. They had been dispatched for one emergency, and while that one no longer existed, now they had another to worry about.

* * *

Bo Duke could hardly believe that, once again, he was sitting in an emergency room waiting. Technically, if they went by actual dates, Jackie Johnson and Bo Duke had known each other three years. If they counted the time they'd been together, it was only a fraction of those thousand days; a relatively short period of time. Yet, from the minute that he'd laid eyes on her, she had changed his life. Counting those limited number of hours they'd really shared, a high percentage of them involved one injury or another. Bo prayed that this wasn't a trend that would continue; then added another prayer that there would be more days.

The boy in Bo's arms began squirming, reminding Bo Duke even more of just how much Jackie Johnson had changed his life. Holding his son made him feel closer to his mother, so Bo had been hanging onto him as if he were a life preserver. Considering the amount of time they'd been in the hospital waiting room, the little boy had been very good. Sitting for long spells wasn't something that toddlers were known to do well, and the smaller version of Bo had already reached his quota. It wasn't unusual that he wanted to get down.

Luke and Bo Jr. had remained outside the house throughout most of the ordeal. Stepping inside, only to prevent his cousin from committing murder, once he and Jackie had gotten Bo's attention and his baby cousin had let go of Connors, Luke immediately removed the boy from the scene. The injured man on the floor was something that the child didn't need to be exposed to. The brunette had stayed close enough to hear what was being said, but when the second shot had been fired, Luke tightened his grip on the boy. He wanted nothing more than to rush in and help, but he had been entrusted with Bo Jr.'s safety. In his retreat, Luke heard the scream. Knowing it was a female voice and that Jackie was the only woman in the house, the oldest Duke cousin knew something had happened; something bad. Unfortunately, Bo Jr. had heard it, too, and also knew that it was his mother. Luke did his best to assure Bo's son that everything would be fine, refusing his demands to be taken to his mama. Luke Duke had no idea what had happened, and if seeing Connors on the floor for a few seconds was bad for the boy, seeing his mother injured, or worse, would have been devastating. So, all Luke could do was wait, and make assurances that he didn't know if he had any right to make.

Hoping that the child hadn't been severely traumatized, Bo Jr. had already started to display the resiliency that children are known for. Quiet, at first, he was becoming restless, and showing no adverse effects or a real understanding of how serious the situation was.

"Daddy? Where's mama?" the little boy asked, tugging on his father's shirt to get his attention.

Forcing a smile, Bo replied. "She's with the doctors right now. Remember, she got an ouchie, but she's gonna be just fine," Bo told him, praying that he was right. Losing Jackie wouldn't have been fair to him, but as a child that never knew his own parents, Bo didn't want his own son to have to experience growing up without a mother. Trying to raise a kid on his own was more than Bo could even fathom.

Jesse Duke had been watching, remembering the children that had been entrusted to him at young ages. The Duke patriarch knew that Bo Jr. wasn't going to sit still for much longer. He also knew that as much comfort as Bo was getting from the child's nearness, he also had other things on his mind. Wanting to be of help, the old man stood up and walked over to his nephew and grand-nephew. "Hey sport! How bout you and me take a walk? I think the cafeteria has soda!" Jesse looked to Bo, hoping that he was doing the right thing. When his nephew smiled at him, Jesse Duke returned it, patting him on the shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

"Yeah! Soda! What about a happy meal?" the little boy asked, climbing out of his dad's lap.

All four Dukes chuckled at the innocent question. They'd learned at that first meeting in Nashville that the youngest member of the Duke family was obsessed with happy meals. Since returning to Hazzard, his parents had to make a trip into Capitol City at least once every two weeks to visit the closest McDonalds. Sometimes the entire family went. Though none of them were extreme lovers of fast food, watching the enjoyment that it brought the little boy was enough to make the cuisine a little more appealing. Of course, it wasn't just the meal that came in a brown bag, or the toy that was waiting at the bottom of the bag that made the experience special. The play area was a haven for youngsters, including Bo and Luke, and sometimes it was hard to differentiate between the children and the adults.

"No sport, they don't have happy meals, but if you're hungry, I'm sure we can find you something. Okay?" Uncle Jesse explained.

"Okay," Bo Jr. agreed, sounding as disappointed as he always did after being told there were no happy meals in his immediate future.

Winking at his nephew, the old man took hold of the little boy's hand as they strolled to the other end of the hospital. Watching Jesse with Bo Jr. always made each of the cousins smile, and even Bo had to grin slightly.

"Cuz, I think you might just want to look in to opening your own McDonald's franchise," Luke joked, sliding his arm around his cousin.

Knowing what Luke was doing, Bo was grateful. He didn't feel like laughing, but for a split second, he couldn't help it. "Nah, we'd go broke," Bo replied. Seeing that he'd surprised his cousin by saying anything, Bo added, "Bo Jr. would eat all the inventory."

Sharing a brief chuckle, Luke pulled Bo closer, letting him lean his head on his shoulder. "It's gonna be ok," Luke told him.

Nodding, Bo whispered back, "thanks, Luke."

Moments later, a doctor stepped through the door asking for Mr. Duke. Once again, an injury Jackie had sustained had managed to hit a main blood vessel, causing a massive amount of blood loss. However, unlike the time when she'd been shot, this doctor assured them that she would be fine. The wound had required surgery rather than stitches, and the doctor advised them that it would be quite painful, but it would heal.

* * *

For the next few days, Bo took up vigil next to her bed. Jackie would wake for small increments, but slept most of the time thanks to the pain medication. Bo didn't care. She mumbled to him when she was awake, and he didn't want to see her suffer needlessly. Watching her sleep, he was suddenly struck with an idea.

The next time Jackie woke, Bo told her that he had to leave for a little while, but Daisy was going to sit with her. Assuring him that she was fine and there was no need for anyone to stay with her, the blonde promised that he'd be back as soon as he could. After taking care of the things he needed to, Bo informed his family of his plan.

* * *

Bo Duke arrived, freshly showered and shaven. Having been dragged home the night before by his oldest cousin, a full night's sleep, in a bed, had worked wonders. Glancing at the clock, he hoped that he'd be able to pull it off.

Having arrived very early, Bo had to wait a little while before Jackie opened her eyes. The minute that he felt her moving, he was out of the chair, leaning over her. He wanted to see her beautiful blue eyes, and he wanted the first thing she saw to be his face. She claimed that it made her feel better and made her happy, and he was only glad to oblige. The first two days had been the hardest with Jackie unable to lay on her back. Still, Bo would not be discouraged. Contorting his body however he had to, the blonde always made sure that she could see him, and that he could kiss her. It was just easier to say hello the other way.

"Morning," Bo whispered, as her eye lids fluttered open. Bo could tell it was going to be a good day in just those few seconds. Her blue eyes were clear and sharp, and pain-free; more so than they'd been in the previous days.

"Morning," she whispered back, accepting the kiss that he placed on her lips.

Before Bo could say anything else, the doctor entered the room for morning rounds. Asking Bo to step outside for a minute, the blonde went to his family, who were gathered in the waiting room. Bo gave them the thumbs up signal, positive that this was the big day.

"I'll make the call," Daisy announced, excusing herself and Bo Jr.

When the doctor joined them a few minutes later, he gave them even better news. "Everything is healing nicely, and she should be able to go home tomorrow."

"That's great!" Bo beamed, believing that things could only get better from there.

"Won't she be surprised, too," Uncle Jesse said. "Good thing we got the house all in order, though she might have to move everything around once she's feeling better."

"I can't tell ya'll how much I appreciate everything you've done," Bo said, referring to the fact that while he'd been keeping guard over Jackie, his family had gotten all of the furniture out of storage. Based on what they'd heard her say, and winging everything else, Daisy, Jesse, and Luke had moved everything in. Bo and Jackie's home was finished, and they could begin living in it, starting the next day.

While the men were still discussing the house, Daisy returned, holding the hand of a blonde little boy who was skipping by her side. Looking at Bo, she gave a nod. "He said about 30 minutes."

"Okay," Bo acknowledged. "That should be enough time." Taking a deep breath, he looked at his family. "Wish me luck?" he asked.

"Bo, ya ain't gonna need no luck, but if it makes you feel better, good luck," Luke told him.

One final nod to confirm that they knew what to do and explaining to Bo Jr. that he had to wait just a few minutes longer to see his mama, Bo re-entered Jackie's room. He was grateful that she hadn't drifted back to sleep. Instead, she turned toward the door and smiled at him.

"Doc says you can come home tomorrow. Ain't that great?" Bo asked, walking back up to the bed.

"Yeah," Jackie agreed. "It is. It's just I wish none of this would have happened."

"Me too," Bo agreed.

Watching the clock, Bo ate up a few minutes with small talk. When it was time, he lowered the railing and gently sat down on the bed. Leaning in, Bo touched Jackie's face, then kissed her. Unlike the earlier one, this kiss was not so light. When he pulled back, he looked deeply into her eyes. "Jackie Johnson, I love you with my whole heart."

"I love you, too, Bo," Jackie replied, carefully and slowly reaching up to touch his face.

"You've stood me up at the altar once," Bo stated, but not in an accusing tone.

"I didn't mean to," Jackie apologized.

"I know that, but I don't want you to stand me up again. I love you Jackie, and I want you to marry me."

"I know Bo, and I've already told you yes. You don't have to keep asking," she said, taking his hand in hers.

"This would have been our wedding day," Bo reminded her.

"I know, Bo, and I am sorry. As soon as I'm out of here, we'll get married right away, if that's what you want."

"It's what I want," Bo told her, flipping her hand over so that he was now holding hers. "But, I don't want to wait."

"Well, Bo, I'm not sure what I can do about that," Jackie stated.

Though she hadn't asked a question, Bo replied. "You can marry me today, right now."

"I don't think that's possible," Jackie countered.

"Yeah, it is," Bo told her. "We could get married right here, in this room, right now." Pausing a moment to see her reaction, he continued. "We've been through a lot, and I just want to know that it's legal and official. I want to make you my wife, right now. Preacher already said he would. Daisy, Luke, Uncle Jesse, and Bo Jr. are here, so all ya gotta do is say yes."

"Bo, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes," he begged.

"Well, I want to, but somehow, this isn't exactly how I pictured our wedding day. These hospital gowns aren't exactly flattering, and do you really want to remember your wedding in a hospital room?"

"I wouldn't care if we got married in a feed lot, as long as you marry me, and you're beautiful whatever you got on. Twice as beautiful when ya ain't got nothing on," Bo grinned. "Look, I promise, when you're well, we can have a real ceremony and reception at the church, with cake and pictures and everything else, like we planned, but I don't want to wait that long to really be married."

"Oh Bo," Jackie whispered, touched by the sentiment.

"Ya know, the good people of Hazzard never thought they'd live to see me settle down and get married. Always said that I'd never find the one who could keep me satisfied. Well, sweetheart, I have and I know a good thing when I see it. You're the only one for me. So, what do you say?"

"How could I say anything but yes," Jackie cried, as a few lone tears rolled down her cheeks. Poetry couldn't compare to what Bo had just said to her.

"And just to make you feel more comfortable, wait a second and watch this," Bo told her as he winked and gave her a kiss. "Be right back," he promised, stepping outside the room.

Jackie's eyes almost popped out when the door opened a few minutes later. Carrying Bo Jr., Bo walked in first, followed by Daisy, Luke, Uncle Jesse, and the preacher. It wasn't who was entering that surprised her so much, though she was shocked that the preacher had been on stand-by right outside the door. What did cause her to look twice, then to start laughing, was that except for Uncle Jesse and the preacher, the three Duke cousins and her son were all wearing hospital gowns, too. Bo and Luke had jeans on underneath theirs, but with Daisy's short shorts, Jackie couldn't be sure that her lower half was clothed; she assumed it was. Even Bo Jr. had a gown that was just his size.

"Thought you wouldn't feel so self-conscious if we were all wearing these lovely dresses," Bo told her. "See, the wedding party is all here."

"I can't believe this!" Jackie exclaimed, not knowing whether to laugh or cry at the thought that Bo had put into this plan.

"Believe it, sweetheart, just say yes!" Bo urged.

"Yes," she said, earning a yee-haw from the groom to be.

"Mama!" Bo Jr. cried, having been quiet as long as he could.

"Hi baby!" Jackie called back, happy to see her little boy.

"Okay fellas, you need to give me just a minute with the bride," Daisy informed them.

Letting Bo Jr. give his mom a quick kiss, Daisy made a couple last minute arrangements. Bo had bought a bouquet of flowers on his way to the hospital that morning, though the room was already filled and several arrangements would have been suitable. Combing out Jackie's hair, Daisy pulled a couple posies from next to the bed and put them in her hair. A small touch of make-up, and the bride was as pretty as any on their special day.

Scooting over in the bed, Bo put Bo Jr in the middle, warning him that he would hurt his mother unless he was very still. Then he slid in on the opposite side. Daisy stood next to Jackie and Luke stood next to Bo. Uncle Jesse had taken up residence in the closest chair. Announcing that they were ready, the preacher was about to begin when Bo Jr. interrupted them.

"Uncle Jesse, you don't have your special clothes on," the young boy reminded him.

"They don't make em big enough for me, sport!" the old man replied, earning a laugh from everyone, including Bo Jr.

"Okay, are we ready to begin?" the preacher asked again.

"I have the ring!" Bo Jr. interrupted again. "Cause I'm the ring bearer," he explained.

"Okay, well your dad will tell you when it's time to give it to him," the minister replied, which seemed to satisfy the tot.

The third time being the charm, the holy man was finally allowed to begin. Not long after he started, he finished. "Well, in the most unusual ceremony I've ever performed, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Bo needed no encouragement, and in a moment that should be shared by husband and wife, Uncle Jesse got up and extended his arms, hoping that Bo Jr. would come to him. Eager to go to his uncle, the boy reached out and Jesse carefully removed him from in between his parents.

"I love you, Mrs. Duke," Bo whispered.

"I love you, too, Mr. Duke," Jackie whispered back.

With tears in their eyes, for a brief second, Bo and Jackie Duke were the only ones in that room.

While the preacher was gathering up his things, Jesse carried Bo Jr. over to him, thanking him for making the trip to the hospital.

"Well, it may be official, but it's too bad they'll have to postpone their wedding night," the messenger of the good book commented.

Jesse looked at his long time friend and spiritual advisor. With a twinkle in his eyes, he tried to hide the grin. "They's already had the wedding night, and I got the proof right here." Jesse jostled Bo Jr. as if making his point, trying to sound as stern as possible. Yet, it wasn't possible to maintain the façade as not only the preacher, but the newly married couple and their attendants laughed heartily.

While Bo Jr. wanted to know what was so funny, and Jesse tried to think of something to say that would suffice him, Bo looked at Jackie. "Every night will be our wedding night," he told her, kissing her again.

Accepting the congratulations being offered, Jackie was once again taken off guard as members of the staff stepped in, offering more. When they'd learned what Bo wanted to do, they became excited, eagerly offering to help. Though it had never happened at Tri-County General, the only other weddings that usually took place in a hospital were when one of the parties was extremely ill and not expected to make it. This was a new experience for all of them, and every nurse in the hospital, young or old, married or single, thought that Bo Duke was the most romantic person they'd ever heard of. The cafeteria had even made the couple a small cake, and juice was on the house. Considering that they'd been married in a drab medical facility, wearing the dreaded official prison issues, it turned out be a wonderful ceremony.

The festivities wearing down and the day growing later, Bo was once again beside Jackie in the bed. Taking a sip of the remaining juice in his cup, the groom whispered, "I promise, you'll still get the ceremony with the………..dress." Smiling, he stopped. Wedding day or not, Jackie Duke was a patient at Tri-County for a reason, and the day's excitement had worn her out. She had fallen asleep.

"Hope that's not a bad sign, cousin," Luke commented, grinning at Bo's reaction.

"Not a chance," Bo replied, wiggling his eyebrows in a wicked way that Luke was familiar with.

Excusing themselves so that the patient could rest, Bo found himself alone with his wife. "I love you, Mrs. Duke," he told her, lying his head beside her.

* * *

As Jackie was wheeled out into the sunshine the following day, she couldn't help but laugh when she saw that their SUV was covered with streamers, and cans had been attached to the rear end. The words 'just married' were written on the back window. Jackie Duke was almost positive that never before had a patient been wheeled out of the hospital to quite such a vehicle.

Bo wanted to surprise his new bride, and as such, he hadn't told her that their home was in order; the only thing missing was them. Knowing that Jackie believed that they'd still be staying with his family, Bo almost broke down and confessed several times on the drive back to Hazzard. Proud of not giving away the secret, Bo Jr. was only happy to accidentally break the news to his mother. After talking about his room and mentioning that his bed was in it, Jackie became confused. Bo had no choice but to tell her.

"Thanks a lot, kid," Bo muttered, as they got out of the vehicle in front of their residence. Despite trying to sound upset, Bo was really more disappointed than anything. He hadn't told his son that he couldn't' say anything, and at his young age, even if he had, the chances of him not forgetting were slim to none.

"Oh Bo! I'm glad I know. If I didn't, then you wouldn't have been able to do your husbandly duty," she said. When Bo neither replied or made any type of move toward her, she added, "I'm waiting."

"For what?" Bo asked.

"For what?" she mocked. "For you to carry me over the threshold," Jackie informed her naïve husband. Seeing Bo's strange expression, she became confused. "What? It's customary. Is there some reason you don't want to? I'm not that fat, am I?"

"Huh?" Bo answered, obviously having been lost in thought. "Fat? No, you're not fat!"

"Then what is the problem?"

"I never thought about it, but do you think it's a good idea? With your back and everything. I don't want to hurt you sweetheart."

"You won't hurt me, Bo. I know you'll be very gentle. Even if it is a bad idea, we gotta do it. It's bad luck not to, and I think we've had enough of that without inviting more."

"Are you sure?" Bo asked, not liking the idea at all.

"Positive."

Doing his best, Bo complied with her request. Despite his best efforts, he heard the small gasp, but she assured him, it was fine. Once inside, he set her down, telling her he was sorry. Brushing it off, Jackie kissed her husband. When they broke apart, she looked around. She couldn't believe it. Their house really looked like a home, complete with Bo Jr.'s toys already scattered about.

"I couldn't have done a better job myself. I really have to find some way to thank your family for everything they've done. They're just wonderful, Bo. I love them so much, and I love you."

"I love you, too. Welcome home."


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone! Well here's the last chapter:) I can't believe how much this story has evolved from its original form, thanks to so many who have contributed along the way. I'd like to thank TS Blue, Samwiseatheart, and beej96 for basically holding my hand through the early parts of this story:) Without them, it would have never been completed, but TS challenged me to continue on with something that may not have been favorite or my normal style, and I'm glad she did, if just for the challenge:) This chapter totally belongs to Samwiseatheart and Elenhin. It was not even a figment of my imagination until they reminded me about an orange mustang that I had already forgotten about:) There's been so many others along the way, and if I've missed anyone – I apologize. Anyway, thanks again for those that have stuck with this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

BALANCING THE BOOKS

CHAPTER 24

LOOSE ENDS

It was a beautiful day in Hazzard county; not too hot, not too cold, and the few remaining, morning rain drops glistened under the powerful rays of the golden sun. Early on a Saturday afternoon on such a lovely day, the town square should have been bustling with folks who normally came to town for their weekly trip, and those who just wanted to enjoy the heavenly weather, but it wasn't. Except for a few shop keepers inside tending to their stores, the streets were deserted, making Hazzard appear like a ghost town that had been evacuated. In fact, the local residents hadn't abandoned their fair town; they'd just been displaced for the day.

The heavy, wooden doors to the church burst open as Jackie and Bo Duke stepped into the warm sunshine, with Bo Jr. between them. Legally married in a hospital room six weeks before, Bo had promised his love a real wedding, and a real wedding they had just had.

Having already planned two earlier ones, Daisy Duke refused to be disappointed by having the fruits of her labor cancelled entirely. Even if Bo hadn't made the promise, Daisy would have forced the couple to a real altar, in a real church, even if she had to resort to a shotgun ceremony to do it. The middle Duke cousin bravely endured family and friends' teasing. Several suggested she switch occupations; from her current job as the best waitress in the Tri-County region to now experienced wedding planner. A handful of others believed that maybe she was just in training, practicing for her own wedding, which everyone felt eventually would happen with Enos Strate, someday. The third time being the charm, there hadn't been much to do except to re-arrange dates and details. The hardest obstacle Bo and Jackie had to overcome was trying to convince the preacher that this time, they would show up.

Leading the parade out of the church, Bo and Jackie were followed by family, friends, and the rest of the congregation, revealing that the residents of Hazzard were still within the county limits. Almost everyone in the community had come to bear witness and watch with their own eyes as the one person they never believed would settle down promised to be true to only one other for the rest of their lives.

Stepping off to the side, the couple paused for pictures and to chat with well-wishers. Jackie was dressed in a traditional white gown with puffed sleeves, high neck, full skirt and long train. Daisy and Jackie's sister stood on one side, dressed in light pink dresses which also blossomed out, giving them the appearance of true southern belles. On the other side of Bo stood Luke and Cooter. Taking a page from Boss Hogg's guide to fashion, Bo was dressed from head to toe in white, while his best man and groomsman were outfitted in gray. Bo Jr., who was still proudly informing everyone that he was the ring bearer, also wore white. His partner, a young local girl who's parents were friends with the Dukes, was outfitted in a dress similar to her grown-up counterparts. Even Uncle Jesse was dressed in a tux, and for those who didn't know him, they would have never known that his first choice in style was denim overalls. Standing close together on the side of the church's steps, the bridal party could have been posing for any fashion magazine in the country.

When the crowd began to dwindle, the couple moved toward the appropriately decorated SUV. After securing Bo Jr. in his own seat in the back, Jackie and Bo promised to meet everyone at the reception, which was being held at the Boar's Nest.

"Well Mrs. Duke, I guess this really does make it official," Bo said, raising his wife's hand to his lips while guiding the vehicle down the road with his other one.

"I love you, Bo."

"Mama! Daddy! I'm hungry, " a voice called from the back seat.

Shooting a look at her husband, Jackie asked, "why didn't we leave him with Daisy or Uncle Jesse?"

"Because you didn't want to," Bo reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" Jackie giggled.

"Mama! Daddy!" the voice called again with more urgency. "I'm………."

"We know," the couple said in unison, "you're hungry."

Before their son could say anymore, Jackie tore her eyes away from the man behind the wheel and looked to the boy in the back. "And no, no happy meal today," she answered before he could ask, grinning as he began to pout.

* * *

By the time that the sports vehicle pulled up to the local establishment, the local crowd was waiting for them. Converging upon the couple as soon as the doors opened, the new Duke family was smothered once again with people wanting to wish them all the best. Slowly, they were allowed to move inside to the dimly lit room, now decorated with streamers and balloons. The newlyweds had more guests to greet, but one little boy was still hungry and wouldn't be happy until he was fed. Grateful for Lulu Hogg's offer to look after him while he ate, one of the best wedding gifts that Bo and Jackie received was watching Boss Hogg's reaction to having to share his table with a Duke, even if he was the youngest Duke. Too small to understand the history behind his family and the Hoggs, Bo Jr. didn't mind at all. Whatever tales he was entertaining the richest couple in Hazzard with, Lulu was enjoying, even if her husband wasn't.

Eventually, every one filled their plates and took a seat. Standing up at the table the bridal party was seated at, Luke asked everyone to be quiet when he could see that most everyone was finished eating. "As best man, I guess it's my job to say a few words," Luke grinned. "Cuz, I gotta admit, I wondered if I'd ever see this day." Having to pause a moment to steady his voice, he continued. "Jackie, Bo, Bo Jr.," Luke addressed each by name, grinning as he glanced at the little boy, who was still eating and annoying the County Commissioner. "Your courtship certainly has been exciting and an interesting adventure, so here's wishing you all the happiness in the world, and some much needed……….tranquility. Congratulations! We love you Bo, Jackie, and you too, Bo Jr."

Seeing that his cousin was in need of rescuing, Bo stood up and flung his arms around him. "Thanks Luke, I love ya, cuz."

"Love ya, too Bo," Luke croaked, unable to say any more.

Rising to stand next to her husband, Jackie hugged Luke next, thanking him for all of his help and the kind words.

"Welcome to the family. We all love ya, and Bo's a lucky guy," Luke told her.

"I'm the lucky one, Luke," Jackie stated.

"Okay, it's time to cut the cake," Daisy yelled above the crowd noise, motioning for her cousin and his bride to join her.

"Cake? I love cake," Bo Jr. announced. Before anyone could catch him, the toddler climbed out of his seat and ran in the direction of his parents. "I want cake, mama," he yelled loudly, wanting to make sure that she could hear him and grant his request.

Bo grabbed him, hoisting him up before turning him upside down. "Then let's get some cake," he told his son.

Sharing the first dance together, Jackie and Bo decided on an older song. Wanting to put much of the last three years behind them, The Carpenter's version of 'We've Only Just Begun' seemed to be an appropriate sentiment, concentrating on moving forward. However, after the song ended, Jackie and Bo were pulled apart, each having to dance with their many guests. Two hours later, they were still separated. Stealing glances across the room, whenever one started to walk toward the other, someone disrupted their plans. Finally, after pushing through the crowd, husband and wife were reunited.

"Geez, I've been trying for two hours to get over here," Bo muttered, sliding his arms around his wife's waist and properly greeting her.

"Me too," Jackie sighed.

"Two hours is too long. I don't want you away from me that long again," Bo whispered in her ear.

"Bo!" Jackie giggled, loving the remark, unrealistic as it was.

Still holding his wife, Bo glanced in the direction of his best man and groomsman. After catching their eyes, the three men silently exchanged small nods.

"Jackie, I've got something for you."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep, but it's outside and I don't want you to look until I tell ya, ok?" As Bo gave her the instructions, he slipped his hands over her eyes. "Can you see?"

"No," she replied.

"Good!" Bo exclaimed with a wicked grin. "Now, no peeking, okay?"

"Okay," she slowly agreed.

Having been on standby, Daisy, Luke and Cooter quickly hurried to the couple's side. Uncle Jesse was carrying Bo Jr. as he met up with them too. Daisy bent down, picking up the train to Jackie's dress so that she wouldn't trip. Moving alongside her new cousin-in-law, Bo slowly guided them out the door as the rest of the crowd followed behind.

Once they were outside, Jackie could hear the gasps, only fueling her curiosity more.

After he stopped, Bo leaned down. "You ready?"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded.

"Okay, here goes," Bo purred, slowly removing his hands from her eyes.

Having moved from the darker environment of the bar into direct sunlight, Jackie blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the change. Once they did, it didn't take long to see what Bo's surprise for her was. As her brain began to register what was before her, she froze. Opening her mouth to gasp herself, the sound was delayed by her shock.

"Oh my gosh!" she finally squeaked. Looking from gift to husband, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Bo, thank you. I love it," she cried, throwing her arms around her husband's neck.

* * *

'_We could do it, couldn't we?" Bo asked, looking from Luke to Cooter, and back again._

"_Don't see why not," Luke shrugged_

"_Count me in, buddyroe," Cooter added._

"_Thanks," Bo offered, suddenly excited as his little idea just took a giant step toward becoming a reality. _

_Bo didn't know how the idea originated. In its infancy stage, it was more of an observation turned into a constant nagging than a well thought-out plan that his cousin, Luke, would be proud to claim as his own._

_Jackie and Bo had been so happy to be reunited and back in Hazzard that nothing else mattered. Knowing that everyone believed her to be dead, which was exactly what they were supposed to believe, Jackie accepted that the liquidation and disposal of everything that represented her life was a natural part of the process. Virtually every item she loved was gone, but still, Jackie said that she had everything she ever wanted: Bo and Bo Jr. Items could be replaced, people could not. _

_Her brother and sister had equally split the proceeds by virtue of being Jackie's closest living relatives. She had never been particularly close to them, due in part to their difference in age, but they were still siblings and none of them wanted to see harm come to the other. Upon learning that their youngest member of the family had not been killed, they returned the monetary value of what they received to her, in cash. It wasn't that the money wasn't appreciated, but some things just couldn't be replaced. So, with a joint checking account at the Bank of Hazzard, the couple began to look toward the future, trying to forget the things and the time that they would never recover. That plan was working; neither of them had ever been happier. _

_Bo had always loved Jackie's blue eyes, but since returning to the land of the living and becoming a mother, he swore that they twinkled. Yet, there were mere seconds when the light seemed to dim. Occurring and passing so quickly, Bo wasn't even sure if it was real, at first. Eventually pinpointing that it wasn't a figment of his imagination, it concerned him. Though he asked her several times, Jackie denied that anything was wrong, saying that things were just perfect, and Bo couldn't help but wonder if even Jackie was aware of what was happening._

_It wasn't until he was driving home from Tri-County Hospita,l after an agent gone bad had almost taken Jackie away from him for real, when it became crystal clear. As a car whizzed by him, the pieces of the puzzle fell into place, and Bo knew what was behind the momentary seconds of sadness. With that new understanding, the nagging developed into a plan. _

_Enlisting the aide of Luke and Cooter, the three worked fervently to complete the project before the third scheduled wedding_

* * *

"I love it!" Jackie cried as Bo hugged her tighter. Promising to thank him properly, later, Jackie turned around to once again face the gift Bo had given her. Moving her hand along the sun heated metal, Jackie reveled in its smoothness. Closing her eyes, she opened them slowly, expecting the mirage to have disappeared. Much to her delight, still in the same place, sat a replica of her beloved car; the one that had been sacrificed in what was believed to be a necessary act to save not only her life, but possibly Bo's and the entire Duke family. Bo had presented her with an orange Mustang, just like the one she had lost, with a few minor revisions.

Finding the exact make and model hadn't been difficult. Mustangs were popular, and damaged ones were plentiful. Sitting in the junkyard in Choctaw county, Bo and Luke hit pay dirt. Its beat up condition was irrelevant; Cooter was a magician when it came to mangled cars, the Duke boys perfecting his skills over the years, and they never expected this project to be any different.

Finding and building the perfect engine, that had been the challenge. Jackie was now a Duke, and she deserved no less than something fit for the General; any old motor simply would not do. Bo, Luke, and Cooter had done it before, and could do it again. By the time they were finished, Jackie's engine was every bit the General's equal.

Several coats of orange paint, a US flag painted on the roof, and a specialty horn that played the first eight notes of Yankee Doodle, and Hazzard County had another vehicular masterpiece guaranteed to give the Sheriff and Deputy fits. There had only been one thing missing, but Bo hadn't had to think about that one too long or too hard.

Running her hand over the words painted beside the flag, Jackie tore her eyes away from the car and looked at Bo. "General Grant?"

Throwing his head back, Bo laughed. He wasn't surprised that it didn't take her long to notice that. "Well sweetheart, the way I figure it, General Lee lost the war to General Grant, just like I sort of lost my heart to you." Pausing to give his new bride a kiss, the groom continued. "See, I know who holds rank in my house."

Half laughing, half crying, Jackie was once again in Bo's arms. "I love you, Bo."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Duke."

Letting their guests examine and admire the newest member of the Duke family, Jackie and Bo were interrupted by a tug from below. Bo reached down to pick up the boy, hoisting him so he could see their new car. Though it was a gift dripping with sentiment, there was also a practical side to it, too. Luke and Bo owned the General jointly. Since Bo would no longer be living at the farm, it was going to be harder to share the car that they built. Yet, neither boy wanted to give up or accept total ownership. By giving Jackie the Mustang, they now had two vehicles, meaning Luke would be able to keep the General with him. Of course, Bo still planned on driving it when they were together, but this way, they all had a form of transportation.

"Well son, how do you like your mama's new car?" Bo asked his boy.

"Fine daddy! Can it go for happy meals?"

"Yes son, it can go for happy meals," Bo answered, laughing at his boy's persistence.

"Now?" Bo Jr. asked.

"No, not now! You just ate, kiddo. You can't possibly be hungry!" Bo told him, remembering his aunt and uncle saying the same thing to him many times over the years. "Besides, your mama needs to see how it feels, first. Go on sweetheart, slide in behind the wheel."

Looking from the car to Bo, Jackie's face suddenly took on a sly and devilish look. "I've gotta better idea. You still owe me a race, farm boy."

"A race?" Bo repeated.

"Yeah, a race, remember? Tell you what, it'll only take me a few minutes to change. Meet you back here and we can finally settle once and for all who has the fastest orange car in Hazzard."

"I….I don't know about this," Bo said, the stutter giving him away. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

Under any other circumstances, Jackie would have kidded Bo about losing his nerve. Hearing the hesitation in his normally sure voice, and seeing the look on his face, she couldn't do that to him. Having made the suggestion on a whim, Jackie forgot that Bo's memories surrounding that last race were not good. If she could have taken it back, she would have, but it was too late.

"It'll be ok, Bo. Nothing's gonna happen, scouts honor," she promised, emphasizing the last two words and squeezing his hand tighter.

Even before Jackie finished speaking, Bo's mind had been made up. He was going to refuse, and nothing was going to change that decision. The last time that he and Jackie had raced, his heart had been ripped out. Not dwelling on those lost years was one thing; reliving the beginning of the nightmare was something else. As he opened his mouth, his brain was caught off guard by Jackie's final pledge. He remembered those two little words, and how he had said them to her the first time they'd met. Unable to prevent the grin the memory provoked, Bo was at his weakest and Jackie took advantage. Before he knew it, he was giving in.

Meeting outside a half hour later, Bo and Jackie Duke prepared to do battle on the roads of Hazzard, pitting General against General. Grateful that they had dressed at the church that morning, the wedding party changed back into their normal denim attire. Going over the details of the route they would take, they waited while their spotters got into position along the course. When everything was in place, the bride and groom gave each other a good luck kiss. Bo and Luke jumped in the General Lee, and Jackie got behind the wheel of the newly appointed General Grant.

"Well, let's see what you got," Jackie muttered as she turned on the ignition.

Letting Daisy do the honors of lowering the flag, Jesse held onto Bo Jr., explaining to him that his mom and dad were not going for happy meals without him. Racing was a way of life in Hazzard, and as the youngest Duke, it was never to early to start learning the basics. Leaving the crowd in a cloud of dust, the two orange automobiles sped off and out of sight.

Wondering what was taking place, a familiar voice crackled through the static on the cb. "This is LB at check point one," he announced. "They just went by."

"Well, who's ahead?" Jesse asked gruffly, wondering why he had to ask the obvious.

"It's close, but right now General Lee has a slight lead," LB answered.

Ten minutes later, they received the second report. "This is Enos at check point two. They just passed me, and right now, General Grant is ahead."

Receiving two more updates, those reports also conflicted; General Grant was winning at check point three, but General Lee had regained the lead by check point four. There was only one more before the starting line at the Boar's Nest became the finish line, and after all the miles they'd already traveled, they still didn't have a clear winner.

"Hey ya'll. This here's Crazy C at final, checkpoint number 5."

When Cooter didn't say anything else, Jesse once again reached for the cb, rolling his eyes as he did so. He didn't understand why the Davenport cousins were the only two spotters that had to be prompted for an update. "Well Cooter, what are you waiting for? What's going on?" Jesse grumbled.

"Well Uncle Jesse, they haven't made it here yet, but I can see them coming," Cooter replied.

"And?" Jesse pressed.

"They's bout a half mile from here, and right now, General Lee has a pretty good lead on Grant. Looks like history is …………….safe……………Oh I don't believe it! Never thought I'd live to see this day," Cooter chuckled.

"Cooter!" Jesse barked into the hand held device.

Seeing how frustrated her uncle was becoming, Daisy took the cb from him. Her uncle sometimes thought that the crazy mechanic wasn't quite all there, but she believed he did little things just to annoy the older man at times.

"Cooter, this is Daisy. What just happened?" she asked in a much calmer tone.

"Ya'll ain't gonna believe this, but General Grant just took the lead," Cooter laughed.

"What's so strange about that? Jackie's been ahead before," Daisy said, glancing at the people gathered around while shrugging her shoulders.

"It's the way she did it," Cooter chuckled again. "Jackie just jumped General Grant over General Lee!"

"What!" Uncle Jesse exclaimed, grabbing the cb back from his niece.

"It was perfect, too. Went right over the top and landed in front of them," Cooter continued. "Never thought I'd see that happen. An orange car flying in Hazzard that wasn't the General Lee. Anyway, they should be coming your direction shortly. I'm gone."

Hardly able to believe what they'd heard, they watched anxiously for the Generals to appear on the horizon. Excited chatter filled the air. Jackie's nieces and nephew were enjoying the race, but her siblings failed to understand the enthusiasm.

"This is the strangest wedding I've ever been to," Jackie's brother said to his wife and sister, who nodded in agreement.

A gleam appeared in Jesse Duke's eye after hearing the comment. Jackie's family, while pleasant, were conservative, and he didn't doubt that they found the situation a little different. Turning to them, he grinned. "Ah, it'll grow on you," he said. "This here's just a good, old-fashioned Hazzard county wedding, Duke style."

Before they could debate the subject further, the roar of the engines could be heard in the distance. Crowding around the finish line, the mob kept watch for the first signs of the Generals, wondering who was now winning.

"I see 'em coming," Daisy yelled as she pointed.

"Yep, here they come," Jesse agreed.

They continued to watch as the cars grew bigger with each rotation of the tires. "I think General Lee is ahead," someone would say, only to be corrected by another that General Grant was in front.

"Uncle Jesse, I can't tell," Daisy stated. "Who do you think is winning?"

Jesse Duke gave a hearty laugh. "Daisy Mae, I think they're dead even," he observed when they were only seconds from crossing the line. "I always told ya, Dukes don't go against Dukes, and what we have here…………is a tie!"

The End


End file.
